Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made... Kisukissa Ichiruki, Oriyu possibly Toshikarin. Life is never easy for shinigami, for Karissa Ai Megami it was devastating. As she battles illness, war and love, read about her life and those around her. Poll in chapter 18!
1. When Kisuke met Karissa

Karissa Ai Megami looked at Kisuke Uruhara over the table, as she drank from her cup of sake, it leaving a hot, tingly feeling down the back of her throat. Her brown hair were pulled back into a loose bun, leaving her bangs falling across her freckled face lazily, between her eyes. Her eyes, so brown they were almost black, darkly contrasted with her pale skin, as she lay back against the wall, her knee's pulled to her chest. She wore a pair of lace black panties, and a white baggy crop top that fell off one of her shoulders, and bared her midriff for all to see. At the base of her stomach, close to her left hip bone, was a black and pink butterfly tattoo, a lot like the one that Soi Fon's zanpakutou used to kill. She also had a large rose at the base of her neck, and a smaller one on the inside of her wrist. Her belly button was pierced, and it had a plain white diamond ring through it. She sighed, and spread her legs out, hooking her slippers onto her feet as she did so.

From Kisuke's point of view, he could see every scar, no matter how small that adorned her small, but curvaceous body. He stared at her from under the rim of his green striped hat, sipping his sake, marvelling once again in the burning sensation it left as it trickled down his throat. He chuckled, humorlessly. The silence in the room was heavy, and the air was thick with tension. It was almost strangling him. She didn't seem to care, as she savoured every drop of sake from her cup, before throwing it at him to get a refill. She was scowling, her pouting pink lips turning down at the edges. He handed the cup back to her, silently. She took it, and downed it, before throwing it at the wall, and watching it smash.

"Your going to have to pay for that, you know," Kisuke joked, but there no was no cheerful tone to his voice. She just grunted and stood, weakly. She untied the string that held her bun up, and Kisuke couldn't help but admire as the brown locks fell like a waterfall around her body, curling loosely at the ends. It stopped at her hips, swishing slightly as she walked over to the smashed cup, and bent down to pick up the pieces.

"How did we end up like this?" she asked him, her tone no higher than a whisper, desperate for a plausible answer. She sharply breathed in, when a shard of porcelain slit open her palm. Tears filled her eyes, and she fell back onto her butt, clasping her hand to her bosom. Seeing her like that, reminded Kisuke of the day they met. He stood and walked over to her, sitting behind her and pulling her into his arms, as she cried for reasons other than the pain emitting from her small hand. Blood dribbled down her am, from her clasped palm, and she snuggled into his chest, tears still pouring down her face. He kissed the top off her head in a loving way, rubbing the smooth skin of her back. The shattered cup forgotten, he picked her up, and carried her through to the bathroom, placing her on the edge of the sink. Her cries had stifled to whimpers, and he got out the first aid kit. As he bandaged up her hand, she looked at him innocently. It was the same look, from the day they met, he realised, and he nearly chuckled at it. Her brown eyes were large, and teary, her cheeks slightly pink, and her lips pouting. His calloused fingers lightly brushed the cut that was already clotting with blood, as he wrapped a white bandage around her hand.

"Karissa..." he whispered, and she sighed. He looked down at her hand, his body between her legs as he wrapped it up.

"Yes, Kisuke," she questioned quietly, and he started to wipe the dry and wet blood up of her arm. It had gone a rusty brown colour, and stained her top from were she had held her arm to her chest. The heat from him was comforting, and her head was beginning to clear from the loss of blood.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked, almost cautious. She looked at him, startled. Yep, he had seen that look that day as well. She looked down at her hand, bandaged up, red blood staining the white. Her eyes closed, and she smiled to herself.

"Of course I do. I remember everything from my time in Soul society," she whispered. Kisuke caught he sadness in her voice and gently gripped her arm. She smiled to her lap,and hugged him, inhaling his musky, sweet scent.

"It's one of my favourite memories though..." she mumbled, gripping the back of his green haori. Kisuke smiled, and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She wrapped her legs around him, and he lifted her up. His hand cupped her bum, and her arms wrapped around his neck, as she began to breathe heavily, sleepy. "Tell me about it..." she whispered, her voice muffled slightly. "Tell me about the day we met..."

Kisuke chuckled, and nodded, as he carried her. "Well..."

_It was hot, really really hot. The people of Rukongai district 75 all lazed in the shade, the kids couldn't even be bothered to move, as flies buzzed around them. Down by the river a group of boys, who looked to be the age of eleven, watched as a beautiful little girl, who couldn't have been older than five, paddled in the water. They sat under the cool shade of the large tree's that surrounded the river, each with a bucket of water, and a cloth for damping the sweat off their foreheads. The little girl giggled, as she splashed happily. Her hair fell in loose waves, from a small ponytail at the side of her head. It brushed against her shoulders. She had several bangs surrounding her face, and a short curl that fell between her eyebrows. She giggled again, and her freckled button nose scrunched up and she splashed in the water, a happy grin on her face. Her baby pink kimono was soaked, and too big for her. She looked over at the boys and waved. None of them waved back. Her face saddened, and she turned back to the water, splashing it again. _

_It lacked the happiness it had had before. One of the splashes fired back at her, and she fell back, onto her bum. The boys started to look worried. The little girl raised her hands, and looked at them. She looked confused, as too why they were so painful and nearly screamed when she saw blood forming, and dribbling down her arms, into the clears blue water, changing it to red. Her lip quivered, and tears began to fill the edges of her eyes. The boys started to stand now, and make their way over to her. Then, in a surprisingly loud wail, she began to cry. Thick, wet tears poured down her face, as she screamed, wailed and whimpered. _

_"DADDY!! DADDY!" she screamed, her cheeks red, and her hair soaked. The blood poured freely from her hands, and she pulled them to her chest, weeping. The boys all looked worried, and finally, the sandy blond one walked over to her, wading through the river to her. The girl sniffled, and looked up at him, her expression one of total innocence. Tears poured freely down her face as she stared up at him, her lips turned down sadly. Her face began to scrunch up, as she gave in to another wave of loud tears. She wailed loudly, and the boy bent down. He took her hands in his and looked at them. She mewled with pain as he gently brushed his thumb over them. "Can you take me to my daddy?" she asked, her throat painful, and raspy, and her eyes sore. He looked at her, and she looked up at him weakly. He nodded, and she raised her arms so he could pick her up. He looked at her, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. sighing, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her. He was surprised at how light she was. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her soaking wet form back to the banks of the river. She yowled quietly to herself, as he carried her to the group of boys, and buried her face in his tunic._

_"Hey Kisuke, what's up?" one of the boys, with dark hair, and sharp eyes asked. Kisuke shrugged, and looked at his friends._

_"I'm going to take the kid back to her house. She shouldn't have been out here anyway," he said, and the others nodded, and waved him off. The black haired boy stood, and walked over to him. _

_"I'll come too," he said, and Kisuke nodded. _

_"Sure, Isshin," he said, as they walked away. He looked down at the little girl. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" he asked, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide and slightly bloodshot. _

_"Karissa. Karissa Ai Megami," she whimpered, and she looked at the two boys. They stopped and looked at her._

_"Your Li Megami and Jae Megami's kid?" Isshin asked, and the little girl nodded. "How old are you?" _

_"Nineteen," she stated, and the boys nodded. _

_"Wow, your young," they said, and she blushed brightly, before burying her face in Kisuke's tunic again. They heard her mumble something, but it was muffled. Kisuke carried her two her house, on the edge of the district, and Isshin knocked on the door. The door opened, and a woman opened it, a bright smile on her face, and long blond locks cascading down her back. She looked at Karissa and sighed. __"Oh dear me," she said, and she gently took Karissa from Kiskue, and carried her into the house, gesturing for them to come in out of the heat. They walked into the house, and were surprised to see that it was well-decorated. The smell of bread baking floated through out the house, and as they followed the tall, graceful Jae Megami, they stared around in shock. The sounds of Karissa's wailing re-erupted, and the two ran towards the room that Jae had gone in. They walked in to a perfectly white bathroom, with pink soaps and towels. Karissa sat on the toilet lid, her mother down on her knee's, gently wiping the wailing girls hand with a cloth. Beside her was a bottle of disinfection lotion. Karissa howled in pain, as her mother cleaned up the cuts. Jae just shook her head, an brought the little girls hands to her mouth, and blowing on them. The girl's wailing, and howling, began to cease as her mother's cool breath soothed the burning sting of the disinfectant. Jae reached into a small pink box and pulled out two white wrapping. she looked down at her daughters hand, and saw that the blood was already clotting up on her palms. _

_"Mommy, it hurts..." the little girl said, and Kisuke and isshin felt uncomfortable watching such an affectionate display between mother and daughter. Jae laughed. _

_"It will, sweetie, you grazed them rather badly. Your daddy wont let you until they are healed, you know," she said, and the girl looked shocked. She pouted, as her mother rubbed lotion, and wrapped bandages around her hand, careful not to press to hard. Jae then wiped the blood of her arms, and looked at her kimono. Her brow furrowed. "Karissa, were you in the river again?" she asked softly, and Karissa nodded, ashamed, looking at the dirty edges of her kimono. Jae sighed, and shook her head. "Karissa, you have to stay out the river, people put dangerous things in there, okay? You could get hurt, do you want that?"_

_Karissa's head shot up, and she shook her head. "No! That would be bad!" she stated, bewildered. Kisuke chuckled at her expression, and she looked at them, having forgotten they were there, once again startled. Jae stood and looked at the boys, picking up Karissa. _

_"If you want, you can go and wait in the kitchen, while I get her changed," she said, and the boys looked shocked. She was going to let them stay for a while? Karissa nodded at them. "You can help yourself to some of the food, if you wish," Jae called to them, as she carried Karissa into a room with a pink door. Kisuke and Isshin looked at each other, and made their way through the house in search of the kitchen. After stumbling across a training room, a study and a living room, their noses led them to the kitchen, and, to freshly baked cakes. Karissa sat on the side, happily munching on a pink icing covered cake, swinging her legs and wearing a blue dress with pink flowers on it. She had her eyes closed, as she savoured the taste of the cake as it melted in her mouth. It was sweet, and had a slight edgy taste to it, but, because her mother had made it, it was perfect. Jae smiled at them when they entered. "I figured you would get here eventually," she smiled, and the two blushed brightly, as she handed them a cake each. Karissa gigled when she saw them, and hopped down from the kitchen counter. She ran to Kisuke, and hugged him tightly. _

_"Thank you for helping me!" she said happily, and she looked up at him with sparkly eyes. Isshin chuckled, and she hugged him as well. Then, she stole their cakes, and rushed of laughing, the two boys chasing her, while Jae shook her head a smile on her face, and her dark eyes glowing. _

Karissa sighed as she gently breathed in her sleep, and rolled over in Kisuke's bed. He stroked her locks gently, and lightly kissed her lips. she smiled in her sleep, and pulled him closer to her. He had known her for three hundred, and fifteen years, yet she had barely aged into a twenty year old woman. Unlike him and Isshin, who were older than her, sure, she had managed to keep her youthful looks. She sighed again, and he wrapped hisarms around her, pulling her closer, so she was on his chest slightly. She gripped him tightly, and Yoruichi padded in, and jumped onto the end of the bed. Kisuke made a shushing sound and pointed to Karissa, and Yoruichi rolled her eyes, before sitting on Karissa's back like an actual cat, and closing her eyes to sleep as well. Kisuke chuckled, and closed hie eyes, drifting into dreams of the past.


	2. She's sick?

The next day the tension that had been there had eased, and it was stifling outside, as the sun beat down on Karakura harshly. The summer, was sultry, and oppressive, and no one dared to go to far outside in case of dehydration. The ground was hot, and it was as if it was on fire. You had to wear shoes, or you would burn your feet. Karissa sat outside of Uruhara's Shoten, a cool drink on a table beside the thick, blue blanket she lay on, getting the best of the sun. Her legs were bent, and she swung her feet in the air as she lay on her chest. In her hands was the new installment of the Dark hunter series. Her brown locks were piled on top of her head, in a large, straw sun hat. She had thick black sunglasses resting them on her nose. She wore a pair of white bikini bottoms, and a white bikini top. Around her waist, she had tied a white sarong. Her lips shone as she licked them, trying to get into her book. It didn't help, she found, as her mind kept drifting back to her time in Rukongai, when days like this came, and she was with her mother and father. Especially when she was younger. Unbidden, her mothers voice drifted into her head ..._ Karissa, sweetie... put your sun lotion on..._ Since she had been little that had been drummed into her, and now she put on her lotion like clockwork.

Yoruichi watched her from the safe shade of the Shoten, as Kisuke poured her another iced tea. She was in her normal form, because, as a cat it was too warm for her to have fur. She wore an orange bikini top, and black bikini bottoms, an orange sarong around her waist. Her dark purple hair was up, and as usual purple bangs fell around her dark skinned face. Her golden eyes shone with ingenuity and an acute sharpness. She smiled a thousand yen smile at Kisuke handed her an ice tea. His eyes travelled over to Karissa and he smiled as well. Yoruichi chuckled, and turned back to the object of her thoughts. "How long has she been sick, Kisuke?" Yoruichi pried, and Kisuke breathed deeply and dejectedly beside her. She looked at him, her pupils slitted. He looked down at his hands, and if she looked closely, she would have sworn she could see a tear fall down his cheek.

"About two weeks... it was just little things, like she began to get dizzy when she stood but... now it's worse... she gets blinding headaches, and hot flashes. Her legs swell and she gets muscle cramps in her feet. Her arms cease up, and her fingers go numb. She is too weak sometimes to even pick up her zanpakutou, and she... she is coughing up blood..." he says, and Yoruichi's chest heaved as she took in a loud breath. Kisuke looked at Karissa form, as she lay in the sun, and he stiffened. "She won't do anything to stop it either... she just..."

Yoruichi looked at the usually happy, cheerful man, and she could see just how hard seeing Karissa being ill was on him. Her eyes drifted to the girl, who was oblivious to it, as she read her book, enjoying the sun.

Karissa sighed, and dropped the book on the ground, before rolling onto her back, and shading her face from the sun by using her hat. As she looked into the darkness that was the inside of her hat, she thought about the first day she had spent in Soul Society. It had been raining...

_A two year old girl toddled down the street's of Rukongai district 75. On her head, short waves of brown hair framed her face, and her dark eyes displayed her fear openly. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, and looked up at all the taller people, terrified and lost. Her freckled nose scrunched up. It smelled really weird. It was confusing for her, she was just a two year old girl. A heavy sheet of rain fell around her, and she was cold. Goose bumps covered her skin, under her thin white kimono, and she shivered. She looked up at the tall people, desperate for warmth. Then she saw a flash of golden blond hair, and a red kimono. She gaped, and ran after it, as fast as her little legs could carry her, across the hard rough ground. She stumbled twice, and screamed out mommy. _

_Jae peered behind her, and saw a little girl, her arms outstretched to her, running and stumbling forward after her. She screamed mommy at her. Her eyes widened as the toddler stumbled, and fell forward. Quick as a flash, she dropped her umbrella, and caught the little toddler. The toddler looked up at her, with big dark eyes, and smiled. Jae couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Mommy!" the little girl said happily, and she threw her arms around Jae's neck. Jae looked down at the little girls head surprised, but then smiled affectionately. The girl had called her mommy... No one had ever called her mommy before. She liked it, the way it sounded. To be someones mommy. She suddenly noticed that she was getting wet, and looked up. Rain poured down on them like a waterfall. She reached behind her and grabbed her umbrella, holding it over their heads, effectively stopping the downpour. The little girl played with the wet locks of golden hair, giggling. Jae gently pulled her away from her hair and stood up, the little toddler in her arms. _

_"Now then, what on earth to name you..." she pondered, as the little girl looked up at her._

_"Ka! Ri! Sa!" she pronounced her name in syllables, unable to process it clearly as a full name. Jae smiled brightly, as she pieced it together, and looked at the little girl who had started to fall asleep. _

_"Karissa Ai Megami... my daughter..." she said happily, and she hugged the sopping wet bundle to her chest, her body heat causing Karissa to giggle and whimper in her sleep. A sudden thought crossed her mind, as she walked through the now empty streets of the Rukongai. How was she going to explain this to Li?_

Karissa giggled under her hat, and sat up, her body dehydrated from the suns boiling rays. She groaned, and rubbed her head, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming in her temples. The heat around her felt heavy, and thick. She could barely breath in it. Her eyes softened, as she thought of her parents, before she slapped herself into snapping out of it. By now, the heat had induced a throbbing headache, that seemed to melt her brain painfully. She pushed herself up, her muscles numb because of the lack of movement, and stumbled forward a bit. She saw Kisuke start to stand and she smiled softly at him. She stumbled forward, and He quickly paced towards her, as she shook. He held out his arms to catch her, but she pushed him away.

"I can walk myself, Kisuke," she snapped, her tone harsh and cold, as she slowly staggered towards the house, perspiring furiously. Kisuke walked slowly behind her, ready to catch her if she fell, and Yoruichi stood ready to give her a drink when she reached her. Karissa's bow furrowed, as she wobbled slightly to her left. She forced her legs into working, and stood straight, her back arched perfectly, her shoulders pushed back. "I can walk myself..." she gnarled as she gently placed on foot in front of her. The ground burned the sole of her foot, but her eyes narrowed in concentration. Then, like a baby taking her first steps, she walked forward. Her feet cramped up, and the weight of her body caused her legs to go weak, but she pushed on, until she got to the shade of the house. Yoruichi beamed at her, as she took the drink, her arms heavy. She flopped down, and her gaze gently caressed the floor, as she bent her head sadly. "I'm sick, aren't I?" she questioned, her tone cold, and lost. Kisuke sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She mewled to herself, as a hot flash hit her head. She grasped at it, burying her head in her hands, trying to push it away. She felt Kisuke slide his hand under her knee's and lift her up, bridal style, as he carried her through to the bedroom. Her eyes were closed as he lay her down to sleep, and he silently closed the door. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head, as he leaned against the wall.

_"But you promised you would wait until I could go with you! Kisuke! Isshin!" Karissa stropped, storming up and down angrily, before she slapped the two boys upside the head. She stood defiant, yet it looked hilarious as she only looked to be ten years old. Her brown hair fell to her elbows, an light waves and curls, and her eyes were narrowed on the two treacherous older boys. Kisuke rubbed the back of his blond haired head nervously, under her glare. He looked to be fifteen years old, but she could still reduce him to that of a six year old with her holier-than-thou glare. Beside him, Isshin looked sheepishly at the shinigami academy walls, and at Karissa again. Her eyes narrowed even more on him, and her lips began to scowl dangerously. _

_"How could you do this!? You promised!" she snapped at them. Kisuke began to look guiltier and guiltier, as she paced, ranting. Isshin rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. The two were in the blue boys uniform for the school. Too be honest, the outfits really showed off their arm muscles. But Karissa right now was only fifty years old, so she was thinking about how they had betrayed their promise, more than how good they looked in the uniform. Behind her, her mother stands tall (ish, as she is actually gotten quite petite over the years) her golden hair pulled up into a bun, her arm looped in her husbands, who did stand tall, proud of his little girl. Karissa spins and glares at them, her arms crossed. "Well, if you apologise, and promise to visit me the minute you have the spare time, I will forget you broke your promise," she stated, and Kisuke grinned at her. She smiled cheerfully, and threw herself at the two boys, hugging them tightly. The hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. _

_"Okay... the second we can, we will come back and visit. We promise," Isshin said, and Karissa snorted._

_"Remember the last time you promised me something?" she mocked, and Isshin looked confused until Karissa punched him in the arm and hugged him. "I'll be seeing you," she giggled happily, before she ran back over to her parents, waving them on their way. "Now go away so I can make friends with kids my own age!" _

_The two laughed humorlessly, suddenly feeling apprehensive about leaving her alone, in case she did actually replace them. She rolled her eyes, and fired a kido blast at them, while her mother laughed gleefully, her laugh like bells ringing. She continued to fire the blasts at them, until they were forced to run into the school. They could still hear her laughed as they went to the administration halls._

Kisuke stood straight, and walked through to the shop, where Tessai was clearing up. Outside, wearing large hats and holding electric fans and water guns, Ururu and Jinta argued. Youichi was still in her bikini, but she wore a sheer orange dress over it. She was looking out the window, a thoughtful look on her face. He took a seat beside her, and she looked at him briefly, but meaningfully, before looking out the window again. Kisuke followed her gaze, and soon found himself reminiscing again.

_Karissa smiled at him, her teeth pearly white, and her hair floating around her in soft curls. Kisuke gaped at her, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. She blushed under his stare, and tucked her bangs behind her ears nervously._

_"So, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" she voiced, her tone shaky. Kisuke was still gaping at her. Karissa began to get angry, and kicked him in the face. "PAY ATTENTION, YOU BAKA!" she shouted, getting the attention of the others around her. She blushed, and they raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Karissa?" came a questioning voice, and Karissa looked around to see who it was. Her eyes fell on the tall, muscular build of Isshin. She grinned cheekily at him, and her brown eyes shone with happiness at seeing her old friend. He rushed up to er and gave her a huge bear hug, choking her slightly. "It's been forty-eight years! What have you been doing? How is Jae and Li?" _

_Her face saddened, and she looked at her feet. "They died, er, 23 years ago. That's why I became a shinigami," she vocalised, sadly, and looking at her feet. The she noticed where his hands were drifting to. "ECCHI!"_

_She shot her foot up, and it made contact with his groin. His hands shot to his groin, cupping his balls as he fell to the ground whimpering in agony. Karissa growled at him, and threw a piece of paper on him before walking away. She she walked past some of the other male shinigami, some of them wolf whistled, and one even had the audacity to slap her arse. She stopped, and peered over her shoulder, her eyes black, and threatening. Suddenly, she was on top of the male who had slapped her bum, her zanpakutou at his throat. She looked feral, her hair falling around her like a soft silk sheets of brown. The man under her stared up at her terrified, as she pressed down on him, her now voluptuouscurves pressing against his form. She grounded into him, before she scowled at him. She brought her lips down to his ear, and gently kissed it. _

_"Just like i thought..." she breathed into his ear, and he shuddered, as she pushed harder on her zanpakutou, "All talk and no show, must be overcompensating..." she whispered, before licking his ear, and vaulting of him, doing a back limber onto her feet. She giggled, and sheathed her zanpakutou, noting the astonished looks she was recieving. She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to do a handspring, flyspring aerial, before bowing and rushing off. Kisuke looked to his right. She saw Ukitake fuki-taicho, and Shunsui fuki-taicho staring after her form, as she ran back to the 6th division. Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him._

_"Well, she has changed..." he said, and Kisuke nodded._

Kisuke smirked at the memory, just as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki limped into the shoten, covered in blood. Rukia looked worn, her shinigami robes torn and shredded, as she carried Ichigo's fallen form over to them. Blood trailed behind them, all the way from the door way, and she panted, as she held Ichigo's arm over her shoulder. Ichigo's feet scraped along the gorund, and she carefully placed him infont of Kisuke, who snapped Tessai over. The burly man came and picked up Ichigo, and carried him through to the room opposite Karissa's. Rukia fell to her knee's in front of Kisuke and Yoruichi, who had snapped out of her trance.

"Uruhara! Espa-Espada!" she gasped, before she blacked out from blood loss. Kisuke's eyes widened, and immediately sought out Karissa's room. Yoruichi was immediately out of her gigai and of the door, while Tessai came and collected Rukia's unconcious body. Kisuke went straight to Karissa's room, to wake her.


	3. Feral

Kisuke gently shook Karissa, and her eyes fluttered open, their colour deep and dark. She looked weary of him, before her face relaxed. He smiled at her, and picked her up. Then, he walked over to the corner, where her zanpakutou sat, and picked it up. "Kisuke, where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice weak and shaky. Kisuke opened the trap door down to the training arena under the shop, and leaped down it. Karissa sighed, clinging like a baby to him, as they plummeted to the ground. She gave a small oomph when they hit the ground, and he set her down. "Kisuke, why did you bring me down here?" she asked, her voice now strong, and defiant. Like before she had gotten sick. She glared up at him, her dark eyes glowing like fire. He looked weakly down at her.

"It's safe for you down here, there is an espada attack in the town," he said, and she grunted. Looking at her one last time, he shunpoed up the ladder, to fight. He left her zanpakutou beside her, and as he left, the musky scent he had left as well. She stared up at the ceiling, and heard him slamming the trap door shut and locking it. Her lips pouted, and her eyes drooped sadly. Her knees drew themselves up to under her chin, and her forehead rested on them. She wrapped her arms around her form, suddenly cold, and let tears fall from her eyes. She sniffed, and tried to blink the tears back.

"Worthless... I am just a burden to them..." she sobbed to herself. She cried, as her zanpakutou lay beside her, doing nothing. The zanpakutoucase was white based, decorated with pink ribbons, and black butterflies in random places. The hilt of her zanpakutouwas long, and at the tip had two butterfly wings, withtwo pink ribbons falling from it, a half of butterfly wings on each end. The handle was decorated by pink ribbons wrapped tightly around it, and the guard was solid silver, withswirls and butterfly's engraved on it, the base of the handle carved into several strong black butterflies. Unconsciously, her hand reached out to toy withthe pink ribbons, as she wiped her face with her arm. She looked down at it sadly, her legs relaxing slightly. "Worthless..."

_Karissa sat in the classroom, where she learned the rules and regulations of being a shinigami. Her broken gaze was on the book in front of her, her dark brown eyes were drooping tiredly. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, her bangs hanging around and over her face carelessly. Her figure had filled out, and over the last twenty years, she had had a growth spurt. She now looked to be fifteen years old. Beside her, on her right, sat one of her closest friends, Matsumato Rangiku. Matsumato was very developed. She had breasts the size of watermelons, long wavy blond hair and big bright eyes. Her uniform was mostly undone, and her cleavage was bore for all to see. She was sleeping, her head resting on Karissa's shoulder, drool dribbling onto Karissa's uniform. Karissa would have laughed if she wasn't so tired herself. Her head started to droop, but then shot back up again when Nanao Isepoked her in the side with her pencil. Nanao sat up straight, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. But, you could tell she was exhausted by the dark bags under her eyes, which were carefully hidden by her glasses. On her Nanao's left sat Lisa Yadomaru and Retsu Unohana. They were both slumped against each other, Retsusnoring with her book on her face, and Lisa reading a Josei manga which was hidden in her text book. On the right of Matsumato sat Isane Kotetsue, who had her head flat on the desk, her arms under the table in her lap, while Mashiro Kuno massaged the back of her neck, her green wavy hair messily pulled into a rushed ponytail, half of it hanging down. _

_They had all been out the night before, playing silly games and drinking until the early hours of the morning, pranking the boys. Well, Karissa, Mashiro, Retsu and Lisa pranked the boys. Matsumato bedded one of them, while Isane and Nanao watched from the sidelines, making sure no teachers had came around the corners. It had been fun, but they were total baka's for doing it on a school night. Now they were exhausted, and had hangovers. Isane moaned into the desk, her head throbbing. Karissa placed her book down, and leaned on Nanao's shoulder her eyes drooping. Nanao started sliding to her left, onto Lisa and Retsu, when Isane and Mashiro leaned on Matsumato. Nanao's eyes widened, and before the group knew what was happening, Retsu, Lisa and Nanaowere sprawled out on the stairs next to their platform, Karissa was howling with agony as her chin whacked of the bench, and Isane was lying under the table, Mashiro on top of her. _

_"Megami-san! Rangiku-san! Yadomaru-san! Unohana-san! Ise-san! Kotetsue-san! Kuno-san! Report to my office immediately after this lesson!" Kurino-sensei ordered, and the girls all numbly nodded, as they clambered into their seats, each as red as tomatoes. They all crossed their arms, and leaned back in their seats, glaring holes into the teacher. The lesson went by so very slowly..._

_"YOU GIRLS ARE A DISGRACE! YOU WILL BE THE DESTRUCTION OF SOUL SOCIETY!" Kurino ranted, his gray beehive bobbing up and down. His spiritual pressure rose, and dropped, before it spiked and began to pulsate around them. Karissa refused to give into his rants, keeping her cool expression, while the other glared, grumbled and muttered at the man. "YOU ARE IDIOTS! IF IT WERE UP TO ME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN INTO THIS ACADEMY! YOU ARE THE WORST SHINIGAMI I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF TEACHING!"_

_The girls all simultaneously crossed their arms, their eyes narrowing on Kurino. He didn't relent, and continued to rant. "YOU GIRLS ARE WORTHLESS AS SHINIGAMI!"_

_Karissa growled, and she looked at the girls for confirmation. They nodded. This guy was going down! Karissa steeped forward, a sultry, come-hither expression she had been taught by Matsumato coming onto her face. He looked flustered, as she sat on the edge of his desk. "Oh, sensei!"she gushed, a flirtatious tone embedded in her voice, "Please forgive us! We will do anything..." she whispered under her breath, cupping his chin, and gently pulling his face closer to hers. "Is there anything you wish us to do? Sensei?" _

_Kurino stuttered, his eyes wide, and Karissa inwardly smirked. She ran a hand over his chin, before hopping off the desk. "We will come back when you are more... composed, sensei," she giggled, and the sensei blushed and crossed his legs. The girls linked arms, and left the room, before bursting out giggling. That was the day that Karissa decided that the easiest way to get what she wanted was flirting. That was the day, she became a tease. _

Karissa giggled, as she gripped the handle of her zanpakutou. She stood it on the tip of the blade, before pulling herself up. Her legs immediately cramped, but she grit her teeth and bore it. She focused her energy, ignoring the burning pain that shot through her gigai, and stepped out of it, her zanpakutou in her hand. She looked down and smiled. The white empire waisted, calf-lengthsleeveless overcoat billowed around her, the pink swirls decorating it's edges, up the slit that went to her breasts before the top was clasped together with a black butterfly clip, two pink ribbon wrapped tightly under her breasts, their ends hanging from the butterfly. The top was a halter, tied around her neck by a pink ribbon, and two pink ribbon's, white sleeves hanging to her shoulders. Under it, she had a pink and white bandage like dress, that went to mid thigh, and pink roman sandals. Where the straps of the sandals wrapped up her legs, it felt like there were razors slitting into her skin. She snarled, and took a step forward. She raised Lait No Daichi slowly, and painfully, her arms ceasing up at the weight of her zanpakutou.

"LAIT NO DAICHI! SATORI!" she screamed, her throat burning. She expertly drove the zanpakutou into the ground, half way to the hilt. The butterflies glowed, and suddenly Karissa was surrounded by over a million pink, black and white butterflies. The sound of wings fluttering filled her ears, and the smell of strawberries and raspberries surrounded her. The butterflies all banded together and in one fluid motion, flew at the hatch, causing it to explode. The butterflies then all returned to the blade, the area around Karissa glowing white until they all disappeared. She shook herself, sheathing her zanpakutou, ignoring the blistering heat that ran through her body, and shunpoed up the ladder. She gasped for breath when she reached the top, and stumbled forward. Her eyes closed, and for a moment she panicked, her breath quickening, and a hot flash seared through her brain. She regulated her breathing, and held a hand over her heart, before standing up. Her eyes narrowed, as she caught sight of one of her closest friends, Rukia, torn up in the processof being healed. She was filled with an animosity that hadn't been seen since her days before she had regained her innocence from the lovers she had obtained, and the savage need to destroy anything that got into her way of becoming lieutenant, before she had undergone Kenpachi's guidance and help.

_"Who are you, kid?" came a gruff voice, and Karissa turned to find herself face to face with the captain of the 11th division. She glowered at him, her eyes like pools of fire. She pursed her lips, and he chuckled at her._

_"First off, I am not a kid, I am one hundred and twenty years old! I am the fourth seat in the 6th division, you utter twat! And second, what the hell is to you?" she shouted, and Kenpachi chuckled. Matsumato rushed up behind her, and pulled her away from the captain, while Karissa glared back at him. Matsumato shook Karissa, as they stood in the centre of the eleventh squad training squad, Kenpachi watching them with a smirk on his face. __"Karissa, what is wrong with you!? He is a captain!" she hissed, and Karissa looked shocked. Her cheeks flooded with colour, and her eyes filled with tears. _

_"Oh god... how low have I sunk? Insulting my superiors! Matsumato! I need help!" she sobbed, and Matsumato held her to her chest. Matsumatocould smell the sake on her friend, she must have been with Shunsui again, Matsumato figured. Over the last twenty six years, Karissa had had more lovers than Casanova, and she had killed more hollows than the eleventh squad put together. But now, Matsumatosaw just how broken Karissa was. She had lost that innocence, that happy attitude she had for life. Her happy, innocence, that made her who she was, faded, with every death and lover she obtained. She tainted her soul, her being, for a higher position. She killed more hollows than Matsumatocould count, and with every one, she killed part of herself. With every bit of blood Karissa had drew, she had destroyed part of her. Matsumato felt pain for her friend, her sister, stab at her heart, and she could see Nanao, Lisa, Retsu, Isane and Mashiro rushing over to them, worried, anxious and devastated expression on their faces. Kenpachi watched as the group were all huddled in his training grounds, trying to pull the sobbing fourth seat of the 6th squad to her feet. Karissa walked from the group, and over to him, her head bowed sadly. When she arrived in front of him, she looked up at him, whiping her nose on her sleeve. Her eyes were large and teary, and their were salty tear tracks all over her red face. She looked at the ground, and rubbed her feet in the dirt, before bowing to him. _

_"I apologise, Kenpachi taicho," she said loudly, her tone shaky, "For the insult and disrespect I have just shown. Please forgive my audacity, and accept my apology."_

_Kenpachi chuckled from the deep of his throat, and it vibrated through his chest. She looked at him shocked, and he just ruffled her hair. She growled again. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" she ranted, and she pushed him. He actually stumbled back a it, and she glared at him. "You know what! I take back that apology!" then, she childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned at her. _

_"You know, kid, you should have been in my squad," he stated, and she blushed, before stuttering. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at him. "Hey, about this kid, from now on, you come and train with me?" he proposed, and she gushed. _

_"Really!? That would be amazing!" she gushed, and in a moment of happiness, she hugged him. She then realised what she was doing, and eyes wide, used the flat of his stomach to vault of him. She back flipped away, standing about a meter away from him. A red hue flashed on her cheeks, her eyes were wide, and her mouth stuttered out apologies through pink lips. Kenpachi laughed, and ruffled her already messed up hair. She looked at him, her lips forming a small smile, as she giggled. She gently slapped his hand away, and hugged him again, their heights visibly contrasting. Karissa's friends all gaped, as he just picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. She gripped his hair, and looked down. She waved to her friends who dumbly raised their hands to wave back, and laughed loudly, before hugging Kenpachi around the top of his head. She looked silly, a 16 year old on a man's shoulder, but it brought back her memories of her father, and she liked that._

Karissa growled, and her eyes turned feral. She reached behind her, and pulled her zanpakutou from it's case, before shunpoing to where the espada attack was. The pain in her legs and arms had been forgotten, and primal instinct to protect her family took over her senses. They were going down!


	4. When news spreads

Karissa breathed heavily as she landed on the roof of a building, under a battle between an espada and Kisuke. Her lungs felt constricted, like they were empty of air. Her head was overcome withpainfulhot flashes. Her hair clung to the back of her neck and forehead with sweat. Her clothes clung to her curves, showing off her swelling figure. Her pale skin was flushed and her curls had gone limp into waves. She squeezed her eyes shut, the light blinding her, and then opened them again. Dark bags hugged the edges of her eyes. She gasped, as she felt a white hot ceroblastcoming towards her. Using skills that had forever been with her, she did a backwards fly spring, before doing an aerial to face her opponent. Her hair flew around her, and she mentally degraded herself for not putting it up. Her hands immediately went to her zanpakutou, unsheathing it and holding it in a defensive stance, her legs apart, grounded to the mossy roof of the house.

The espada before her had a necklace made of teeth, and a thick black rimmed leather eye patch covering the left side of his face. Black, ramrod straight hair fell around his face, his skin pale, and a wide sinister grin on his face. His coat left little to the imagination, and had a huge collar at the back. His bottom half was covered by heavy, white trousers. His eye was narrow and slanted, and he gave out a sickening dark aura. Karissa felt bile rising up the back of her throat, burning her insides. She grimaced when she swallowed it back down. Her large, eye lash framed dark eyes met his pin pricked one, and she repressed a shudder. She could feel the agony building up in her legs, but concentrated harder on her fight.

"So, who are you? You sure don't look like a shinigami. In fact, you look weak!" he said, and she saw the black tattoo etched into his tongue. She knew what he was doing, she had done it as well, trying to provoke his enemy to they would attack first. She smirked, the muscles twinging on her face painfully, and she felt her skin on her side splitting slightly under her dress.

"I am Ex-lieutenant Karissa Ai Megami, of the 6th Goteii division," she said calmly, and she knew by the way his twisted grin started to turn down, she was annoying him. She could smell the blood dribbling down the side of her leg. Her eyes flitted quickly around the sky, praying for the Soul Society to send Shinigamisoon. She looked back at him, and her large, eye lash framed black eyes made contact with his pin prick pupil ones. She repressed a shudder, and the urge to step back when he smirked at her.

"E-lieutenant? Why, what a demeaning title. Did they finally realise weak, pathetic women should be lower than the men?" he smirked wider, and she bowed her head. A slow smirk crossed her now red lips, and her fangs pointed, protruding out of her lips.

"Nope..." she said, her voice noticeably sharper. She looked up, and it was no longer the innocent, sweet face he saw, but the bone hardness of a hollow mask. There was a gold disk at the center of her face, and from it, two thick bone butterfly wings encased her cheeks, eyes and forehead under her hair. Thick pink slashes splayed across the bone encasing her cheeks, and large black eye sockets, surrounded by thick black eyelashes filled the top half. Pink and black spikes framed the top half of the mask, and her lips and chin were bare. They were ruby red, and large white fangs protruded from them.

"Hello. I am Sa-Ai," she said, her tone high, and sharply giggly. "And, I am going to kill you," she giggled, before she drove the zanpakutou into the roof. "You know... my Lait no Daichi, has one opening attack, three stages, and a bankai? I think it best to acquaint you with them."

The butterflies on the zanpakutou began to glow black, and the area around Sa-Aibeganto fill with black winged butterflies. "LAIT NO DAICHI! SATORI!"

The black butterflies all flew at the espada, the sounds of their wings echoing in the now dark night. They blacked out the moon from their view, as they circled the Espada and went into his body through his eye patch. Sa-Ai's lips curved into a malicious smile, as she looked at him. She failed to notice, she was kneeling in a pool of her body's blood, nor that the corner of her mask had started to crumble. The blood dribbled down the edge of the roof, and down into the street below. Her eyes flashed, going to the white and black of Karissa's before flashing back to Sa-Ai's. The espada howled, as a blinding white light exploded from him. Sa-Ai held onto the handle of her zanpakutou, as the white forced its way into her as well. She shielded her eyes from it, and when she looked back, she saw the Espada standing there, his clothes torn a bit, but otherwise unharmed. She growled, and stood, pulling the zanpakutou out of the ground as she did so. She held it close to her face, so the blade was almost touching her mask. "ONKEI AI SATORI!"

The area around her began to glow, and around her a black spiral unravelled towards the dark night sky. The spiral began to separate, into separate segments, before they morphed into little butterflies. Sa-Ai grinned, and all the butterflies flew at the Espada, spiralling around him. They bit into him, and attached themselves to his skin. They started to stick to his skin. Ribbons floated from under them, and wrapped around his body. They glowed pink, and tightened. "TENGOKU's SEION SATORI!"

The ribbons on the end of her zanpakutu handle wrapped up her swollen, red arm, and clasped together at the elbow. They began to glow, taking in the surrounding reiatsu. Sa-Ai giggled, and ran forward, driving the zanpakutou through the Espada's stomach. The glow spread from the ribbons, and down through the blade, before going into the Espada. Her eyes flashed again, and more of the mask crumbled. Her body was going pale from extreme blood loss. The espada howled in agony, as the white purified reiatsu began to eat at his insides.

"Tenshi... hik...ari ... onkei... satori..." Sa-Ai choked out, before the last of the mask crumbled, and Karissa came back in control of her body. The butterflies that held the ribbon together grew, and pulled away from the espada's form. They each glowed a different colour, and began to flutter around the espada, still coating him in ribbon. They began to circle him, and like he was being attacked by tiny blades. Karissa pulled the blade of her zanpakutou out of him, and stumbled back, a searing hot flash hitting her. A headache stronger than any she had had before began to pound in her head, and her legs began to give way. The lack of blood made her dizzy, and her eyes closed, as she went backwards of the roof, head first. Kisuke, who had just looked to see what was happening, saw her falling, and ran through the air to get to her. Her zanpakutou fell after her, unravelling from her arm. He heard a thud, and he rushed to the edge of the building, to see Karissa sprawled out on the pavement, blood dribbling from her head. Her zanpakutou fell down, and he watched terrified, as it went through her stomach. She spluttered, and he looked down at her, horrified.

The Espada's all collected together, and disappeared, and suddenly the gate to Soul Society opened. Retsu, Isane, Nanao and Matsumato ran through, towards Karissa.

"Oh my god..." Matsumato said, as Isane pulled the zanpakutou from her stomach. Nanaoheld her mouth, as bile threatened to rise up it, and ignored the tears that began to fall. Karissa looked weakly at them, her dark eyes half lidded. "Matsu..." she whimpered, as Retsu lifted her. Matsumato wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her, weakly, and broken. Karissa chuckled breathlessly. "It's... bad... isn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you... you look like crap..." Matsumato said, as Kisuke jumped down beside them. The dark street was empty other than them, and dark heavy rain clouds had gathered above their heads. Kisuke gently touched Karissa's pale cheek, and then he stepped back to let Retsu pass. Retsu carried her through, followed by a trying to be strong Matsumato, a sobbing Nanao, and a terrified Isane. Kisuke followed through nervously. An hour later, the girls all sat around Karissa's bedside, as Retsu finished running tests on her bandaged form. Matsumato held her hand to her lips, tears streaming down her face. when Retsu gasped, they all looked up, terrified to hear the worse. "She has grade one Tamashii-kage. Her immune system is severely weak... girls..."

They all looked frightful, as Retsu's hands began to shake violently. "There is a high possibility she wont make it through this..." Matsumato burst in a fresh fit of tears, and she hugged Karissa's hand to her, clinging to her friend, her sister, for dear life.

_Matsumato and Karissa sat under the cherry blossom tree's of the Kuchikiestate, sipping from their sake cups, enjoying the mid-afternoon sun withtheir friends. Matsumatoleaned against the tree, with her arm around Karissa's shoulder. Karissa leaned on Matsumato, giggling. Retsu was doing an impression of the Sou-taicho, while Isane was doing an impression of Kuchiki-Taicho. Mashiro drunkenly stumbled forward, before falling into Karissa's lap head first. Karissa laughed again, and started to stroke the girls wavy green hair. She heard her start snoring, and looked over to Lisa and Nanao, who were arguing about how obnoxious fuki-taicho Shunsui was. Karissa grinned to herself, and Matusmato laughed when Retsu fell onto her bum. Cherry blossoms fell around them, and the sound of the pond rippling, and birds and bees floated around them. It was like a pink oasis. The girls wore their shinigami irui, and Retsuhadon a lieutenants armband. It had been 30 years since Karissa's breakdown , and she was once again happy, and healthy, with her friends._

_"Yea, Shunsui is obnoxious, but he has reason to be," Karissa stated, and Lisa and Nanao looked at her, incredulous expressions on their faces. They both screeched Nani. Karissa gave a slight smile. "He is amazingly good in bed, and he has a huge -"_

_"CHOCOLATE!" Matsumato cut her off, laughing drunkenly. Karissa looked up at her, and grinned. Isane, who had stopped doing her impression, sat down beside Karissa, putting Mashiro's legs on her lap. Retsu lay down beside Nanao, swinging her legs in the air, her face in her hands, making her cheeks look chubby. She had a cheesy Gin-like grin on her face. Nanao leaned against the opposite tree, her hands behind her head and her hair falling around her. Lisa was leaning on Retsu resting her head on the curve of her back while reading Joseii manga. Isane was slumped over, Mashiro's legs in her lap. Mashiro was passed out in Karissa's lap, while Karissa leaned against Matsumato's large breasts, and Matsumato had her arm around Karissa's shoulders. They all sat silently, it was not awkward but familiar, like family. _

_"We will always be together, won't we?" Mashiro suddenly asked from Karissa's lap. They all looked at each other, and then at Mashiro. They all smiled warmly, and group hugged her. _

_"Of course we will! We're kokoro no shimai*, aren't we?" Matsumato said, cheerfully. She grasped Mashiro's hand in hers, and Mashiro giggled. Karissa placed her hands on top of theirs, and all the girls put their hands in the centre of the group huddle. _

_"Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made* shimai no tomo*, eien ni kokoro no naka ni*!" they giggled, and they all fell back. They lay in a circle, on heaps of cherry blossoms. They had their knee's bent, and each held someone else's hand. _

_"Hey... Sa-Ai chan..." Karissa heard Nanao ask, and she sat up on her elbows and looked at her. Nanao looked nervous. "Did you ask permission for us to be here?" _

_Karissa looked confused, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed over dark eyes, and her hair falling around her like pooling water. She shrugged and said I can't remember. Nanao looked worried, and Karissa sighed, and got up, letting go of Matsumato's and Mashiro's hands, before going to sit beside her. "Imouto-chan, it's okay. My taicho couldn't give me in trouble if he tried. I can just sick Ken-Ken channy, Kisuke-kun and Isshin-chan on him!" _

_Nanao chuckled nervously, but nodded. "Okay, I trust you, Ane-chan."_

_Karissa grinned a dazzling, pearly white smile, and hugged her friend. Her sister, her Kazoku. _

Matsumato broke down, and her sobs came heavily and thickly. Her body heaved as she buried her head in the bed beside Karissa, who lay motionless, her face peaceful. Under her eyes lids, her black eyes fluttered. "Ane-kun... Ane-kun!" Matsumato sobbed. Isane whimpered, biting down hard on her bottom lip, until the sweet taste of blood from under the skin began to fill her mouth, and she stopped, to heal it. Nanao sat beside Matsumato, her eyes glazed over, one hand still covering her mouth.

_"SA-AI CAN!!" Nanao screeched, as she looked into her shimai messy bedroom. She wore her Shinigami irui, and her face was red as she shouted for her friend. Karissa rushed from the adjoinedbathroom, hurriedly wrapped in a tiny white towel, the water in her hair dripping onto the carpet, and her pale body glistening with water, like diamonds. Her face was flushed red, and she kept glancing behind her as she walked over to Nanao. She looked about twenty now, and her figure was full and curvy. It had been 41 years since she had been mentally ill, and now was fully recovered. She trained for at least twenty hours every week with Kenpachi, and you could tell by the tone of her muscles, and the new array of scars that blessed her body from the neck down. She was one hundred and seventy two years old. __"What's up? Imouto-san?" she asked, her tone shaky. Nanao plopped down on the couch, and tears began to sprout from her eyes childishly. Karissa bit her lip, and sat down beside her. _

_"LISA! She accepted Shunsui taicho's offer to be his fuki-taicho! Even though she knows I like him!" Nanao sobbed, and Karissa patted her back. Her hand was soft and comforting to the 'distraught' woman._

_"Sweetie, it's just a position, I mean, Kuchiki taicho offered me the position of fukitaicho for the sixth squad," Karissa said, and Nanao's lip quivered._

_"WHY IS EVERYONE GETTING A POSITION OTHER THAN ME!?" she shouted, and Karissa sighed. "Mashiro is the fukitaicho for the 9th division, Lisa is fukitaicho for Shunsui! Retsu is the taicho for the fourth squad, and Isane is her fukitaicho! Now you are going to be a fukitaicho as well! Me and Matsumato are the only two left without a position as taicho or fukitaicho!" Crocodile tears poured down her face, and Karissa looked at the door to the bathroom worriedly. Nanaostopped ranting long enough to notice. She gasped, and her hand covered her mouth, her expression aghast. Karissa looked at her, her eyes wide, and Nanao knew she had her. Her eyes narrowed slyly behind her glasses, and she giggled. "Sa-Ai chan... who is in the bathroom?" _

_Karissa looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Nanao smirked and looked around. She saw the shinigami irui thrown everywhere, and the furniture that had been toppled over in a rush to get to the bedroom. Then, she saw it. The 9th division's captain haouri. Her jaw dropped, and she pushed her glasses up her nose, shell-shocked. She turned to Karissa, who was grimacing at the state of her room, and shivering from cold. She leaned in closer to Karissa, scooting across the black leather couch, and gaped at her. "You slept with another captain?" she whispered, and Karissa blushed. She stammered, before her head drooped, and she nodded weakly. _

_"Although, I prefer to think of it as dated..." she muttered, and Nanao laughed. She wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her, kissing her forehead. _

_"So... the most recent ones you have 'dated' are Shunsui taicho, Ukitake taicho, Kisuke, Isshin, Aizen fukitaicho, Hirako taicho, Kaien... er... Iba fukitaicho, Sasakibe fukitaicho, Yamada fukitaicho... Rose taicho... Love taicho..." she started, but then she got lost, as she counted them off on her fingers. Karissa blushed bright red. She snapped at her, and Nanao laughed. Karissa pulled her up of the couch, and ushered her out of the room, her entire body from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes blushing bright red. Nanao laughed, and just before she got to the door, she stopped and looked at Karissa, her face serious. "No, but in all seriousness..." she said, and Karissa looked at her, "Is his penis bigger than Hirako's taicho's? Or even Shunsui taicho's!?" _

_Karissa gasped, and shoved her out, slamming the door. Nanao laughed, as she heard the bathroom door opening, and Kensei asking if he was bigger than Hirako. She heard Karissa stuttering, before there was the slamming of a door. Nanao continued to giggle to herself as she made her way to Matsumato's room. _

Nanao chocked on a sob. She covered her face in her hands, her red rimmed glasses in her lap. Retsu held back her tears as she injected serum into Karissa's arm. She had to keep calm, while Isane stood, and went outside of the candle lit room. Karissa lay on the bed, her body pale. Her hair was held close to her scalp, by white bandages that had been tightly wrapped around her head, and her entire torso, and hips were bandaged as well. Her ankles were swollen and purple. She didn't have a blanket, because her temperature had soared. She looked weak, and child like. The atmosphere in the room was thick, and somber. Matsumato gently pushed Karissa hair out of her face, and sighed, stroking the girls pale, freckled cheek sadly.

"You have to come back to us... Karissa... we need you to get better. We aren't ready to lose our sister..." Matsumato choked out, her throat rough and dry. Her eyes were painfully red, and bloodshot. Retsu grasped her left hand, while Matsumato held her right.

"She is right... you baka... remember what we said... shimai no tomo... shi ga futai wo wakatsu made... well it isn't your time to die yet. You have to come back... if you don't what will we do?" Retsu started to cry convulsively. As her tears began to fall, she fell to her knee's, rocking back and forth while clutching Karissa's hand. Isane watched from the hall, before she leaned against the wall next to the door, dryly blubbering, she slid down to the floor, encasing her knee's to her chest, and howled into her legs.

"She has to be alright! She is my Imouto-chan! My Kazoku! What will I do if I lose her?" she asked herself. Tears poured down her cheeks. Kisuke looked at her from his seat with the some of the men Karissa knew, and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, and he received a pat on the back from Ukitake. He looked around the group of men. Sasakibe, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kenpachi (and Yachiru), Iba, Ikkaku, Yumachika and even Byakuya Kuchiki's father was there. He had called Yoruichi, and she had agreed to stay at the Shoten, and Rukia had promised to come as soon as her leg healed. She had been distraught, and wondered what had happened, but he hadn't told her. Isshin had called to say he would be coming soon. In the still, quietness of the waiting room, they could hear the girls inside the room sobbing. It broke everybodys heart. Yachiru though, didn't understand what was going on.

"Kenny! Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked, her tone high and confused and her eyes wide. "What is wrong with Kissi-chan?" She was confused, as to why everyone was upset, and she couldn't figure out what to do to make it better. Her eyes saddened, when Kenpachi patted her on the head, and told her to go and play with Hitsugaya. Retsu walked into the waiting room, wiping red eyes. Her usual calm, cheery expression was gone replaced by sad, down cast lips, and dark bags under bloodshot eyes.

"Zaraki, we need to talk..." she said, and his head shot up to look at her. His eyes widened, and he stood, following her out of the waiting room, and to her office, fearing, something he rarly did, what she was going to say.

* * *

  
Japanese Glossary

1. Onkei Ai Satori - Blessed Love Enlightenment  
2. Tengoku Seion Satori - Heavens Serenity Enlightenment  
3. Tenshi Hikari Onkei Satori - Angel Light Blessed Enlightenment  
4. Kokoro no shimai - Sisters at heart  
5. Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made - Till death do us part  
6. Shimai no tomo - Sisters for Life  
7. Eien ni kokoro no naki ni - Forever in my heart  
8. Imouto - Little sister  
9. Ane - Big sister  
10. Kazoku - familyg


	5. Complicated

Yuzu rushed over to her father, as he ran through the kitchen, panicked, holding a bag filled with clothes. He flung the tumble dryer door open, and pulled out a flurry of t-shirts and shirts. He shoved them into the bag, and she gasped as her clean washing crinkled.

"Otousan!" she shouted, admonished. Her mid-back length blond hair was held back in a bun, and her frilly pink apron looked outdated against her modern denim miniskirt, and white shirt. She had matured into a fourteen year old, with modest curves, and high cheek bones. Her large brown eyes were frantic as she watched him rush, framed by thick eyelashes. Blusher was lightly brushed across her cheeks, and her lips had a subtle shine to them. Her skin was clear, and lightly tanned. She wore white ballet pumps on her feet. She ran to the her father, snatching the bag from him, and emptying its contents onto the table. She swiftly began to fold them up, ignoring her sisters amused glances.

Karin watched from her seat around the kitchen table, her black hair pulled into a ponytail. It brushed her against her shoulder blades, and she wore a red cap on her head. She wore tight blue fade jeans, and black converses. Her black shirt was undone, hanging open and under it she wore a white sports bra. Her curves were pushed against her body, in silent protest of her femininity, but she had light blusher, lip gloss and mascara on. She drummed her finger tips against the table, before standing up and walking over to her father, almost the same height as Ichigo. She drew back her fist, and thumped him in the face, while Yuzu squealed, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. Isshin flew back into the wall and cupped his handover his bleeding nose, looking at Karin, shocked. She growled at him. "Stop rushing around like that, your scaring Yuzu."

Yuzu flew over to him, ice in her hand, and a cloth in the other. She wrapped the ice in cloth, and slapped his hand away from his swollen purple nose. She cast Karin a disapproving look, before placing the ice over his nose, and sittinghim down in one of the chairs around the table. Karin just chuckled and sat down opposite him. "So tell us, Ol' man, whats going on to have you packing up mine and Yuzu's stuff?"

Isshin looked at them, seriously, and the rooms temperature dropped drastically. The room's atmosphere had changed, and was now tense, and untrustful. His eyes flitted over them, as if trying to figure out just how much to tell them. Karin watched him, suspicious, and insulted, while Yuzu pondered what could be so bad that he couldn't just tell them outright.

The room Karissa's comatose body lay in was silent, everyone having been ushered out by Retsu to give her rest. Not that she needed it, she was in a coma. The room was lit by a single candle, Retsu had lit it knowing about Karissa's fear of the dark. Not that it mattered really, but it was a comforting gesture for Retsu and her friends. Karissa lay still, her face twitching and contorting every now and again. The black butterflies stuck to her broken form, stubbornly clinging to her, razor sharp wings gently flapping.

A half butterfly wing tattoo covered her left eye, swirling intricately. Swirls, and butterfly tattoo's were now located all over her body, swirling around her breasts, into her cleavage. They entwined up her right leg, and left arm. On the back of her right hand, a butterfly was inked, swirls wrapped around her wrist. A swirl wrapped its way from her navel, wrapped her stomach three times, before ending as a butterfly smack bang between her breasts. A swirl entwined over her collar bone, and up her neck before ending at her ear. On anyone else it would have looked wrong, or weird, but on her, they looked right, like they fitted with her.

Her scars were not hideous either, although some were quite garish. She had thirty in total, Retsu had counted when she had been bandaging her up. On the back of her neck, above the rose tattoo, she had a scar that was an inch long. It was old, and white. Then, on her collar bone, she had four scars that went along the top of it. They were each about 3 inches long, andcrossedright over one another, like a star. On her left arm, there was a long scar that went from her elbow to the base of her palm. It was faded. Under her elbow, were 7 scars that swirled like waves around the area under her elbow.

She had a large scar on her thigh, the one that had reopened, on her hip, which went from the tip of her hip bone, to base of it. There was a scar on her upper right arm, in the shape of a small crescent moon. There were several smaller, insignificant ones on her stomach, back and torso, but there was one about an two inch longs under her right nipple, and then then under that was another more fragmented one. She had one on her foot, which was an inch long, and covered in red and white blotches. The rest of the scars were small and barely noticeable unless you looked really hard, faded from the passing years. The newest one was the one right through her stomach, the one caused by her own zanpakutou. The scars on her body, in the dim candle light, looked domineering, and all the more visible. As the candle flickered, in a sudden cold chill, and died, her body shuddered as the room's temperature dropped several degrees.

On the wall left to her bed, a tear began to appear on the shadowed wall, and a figure clad in white stepped out, his arms swaying at his sides. "Well... my poor Sa-Ai is in hospital..." he muttered, as he walked over to Karissa's bedside. Her tattooed hand twitched. The figure chuckled as it got closer. "Even in a coma, your body still tries to protect itself. It's admirable, really..."

He chuckled, deep in his throat, before leaning over her and placing a light kiss on her soft, unresponsive lips. Her body twitched and shuddered angrily, while the black butterflies fluttered dangerously. He smirked as he pulled away from her, and swatted at one of them before cupping her cheek. Her skin had gotten paler, and glittered like it was covered in a million diamonds. He kissed her neck, but then had to artfully dodge the glowing white butterfly that flew at him. It slit his cheek open, and blood dribbled down it. He growled and grabbed it, before crushing its wings between his fingers. Karissa howled in agony, her body bucking like he was causing harm to her instead, and he raised his eyebrows. The two were bonded, a soul connection that was rarely seen between a zanpakutou and it's master.

"Interesting..." he muttered. "I will be able t study that more, when you are well, and by my side as queen," he said, before scooping her up in his arms bridal style. He sauntered out of the room, through the pitch black portal. Karissa's arms hung down, her hair nearly brushing across the wooden floor, as her head lolled about. Then they were gone, the tear fixed itself, and the room clouded with darkness.

Yoruichi sat beside Soi Fon, as Soi Fon stared at Kisuke's far off back, as he trained. Yoruichi grasped her hand, and Soi Fon smiled at her, before her brow furrowed and she looked back at Kisuke. "What's up?" Yoruichi asked, and Soi Fon shrugged. She looked at Yoruichi, a confused expression on her face.

"I was just wondering... what is Megami-san and Uruhara's relationship?" she asked. Yoruichi looked startled, but then began to think for a minute or two. Soi Fon looked briefly back at Kisuke, ho was now chugging water down his throat, shirtless, flashing rippling muscles, sweat glistening in the candle light. A group of 2 division female shinigami all stared in awe at him. She rolled her eyes, and turned to face Yoruichi.

"Karissa and Kisuke have a very complicated relationship..." Yoruichi said finally. Soi Fon nodded, urging to her to continue. "Kisuke is torn between acting like her older, over bearing protective brother, and her caring, loving lover. Kisuke is in love with Karissa, he always has been, since before I met him. He is her safety net, her rock, no matter what, and he takes whatever Karissa dishes out. Karissa would run to him, whenever she broke up with one of her boyfriends or things got really bad for her. He protects her from everything. He has done since she was little. Even though she was an expert fighter, he still protected her, and she still let him."

"She sees him as both her lover and her brother, confusing the two sometimes. She is possessive of him, and doesn't want anyone else to have him, yet at the same time, she doesn't quite want to be with him. She needs him, wants him, and to a certain degree loves him. They play games with each other, when one is ready for a relationship, the other isn't. Karissa doesn't quite know how to deal with Kisuke, even after 296 years of knowing him. And it scares her."

Soi Fon raised her eyebrows and gaped at the explanation Yoruichi gave. "Karissa and Kisuke were together once, for about two years, but it didn't last. Karissa at the time was a free spirit, and she loved to have an array of different men at her beck and call. They had gotten into a huge argument, but they patched things up. It was when Karissa was broken by one of her boyfriends that their relationship was properly healed though..."

_Karissa walked through the party that Matsumato washolding, in search of her boyfriend. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, her bangs falling around her face. Her smile was wide, as she was greeted by her drunken friends, giggling like a schoolgirl on occasion. She waved at Matsumato, who waved slightly, before falling out her seat. She grinned, before spotting her boyfriend. _

_"Kaien!" she shouted happily, and she skipped over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed, and she ran her hands through his spiky black hair before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled softly up at him, and he smiled down at her, before she let him go. She noticed one of her friends standing beside them, her arms crossed, and her face oddly contorted. "Miyako! How are you? We haven't spoken in two days!" _

_Miyako smiled at her weakly, and Karissa's eyebrows furrowed, before she was pulled away by Nanao and Retsu. They both had their hair done in curls, and buns, wearing slinky black dresses like her. They hugged her, and she hugged them back, before pulling away to look at them. "You two look amazing! Like twins!" she stated playfully, and Nanao blushed and Retsu gushed over how good Karissa looked as well. Lisa rushed over, wearing the same style of clothing as them, her expression worried._

_"Guys... Matsu-chan is really drunk!" she whispered, and the group looked over at Matsumato, who was talking and giggling to herself. Mashiro and Isane, both in slinky black dresses like Karissa, Nanao, Retsu, Lisa and Matsumato, were awkwardly trying to hold her up, but Mashiro kept getting hit in the face by Matsumato's breasts. The four rushed over to help, sitting Matsumato down. Matsumato pulled Karissa to her and started crying. _

_"I.. AM SO SORRY!" she wailed, her cries louder than the music, getting the attention of everyone. Retsu noticed that Kaien was holding Miyako's hand, as she whispered furiously at him. He was looking at her with a sad, but loving expression. Karissa was trying to calm Matsumato down, as she sobbed. Nanao, Lisa and Mashiro were creating a creating a small circle circle around them, and Isane was trying to take the sake away from Matsumato. "I... SAW HIM! He was with Miyako! Our FRIEND Miyako!"_

_Karissa began to stop moving, and she grabbed Matsumato's tear stained face and turned her to look at her. Her black eyes were narrowed on her. "Who was with Miyako?" she asked, her one deadly serious. Matsumato sniffed. Retsu watched Kaien leading Miyako out onto the terrace. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she looked at Isane, who had noticed as well. _

_"KAIEN!" Matsumato screeched, and Karissa went rigid, before standing up straight. Her eyes were lifeless, and black. Her spiritual pressure dropped, andblackbutterflies fluttered around her, as if panicking. The sound of her heart slowly beating thudded through out the room. No body moved in fear of the fuki-taicho's deadly anger. She whipped round, her head low, and peered around the group. _

_"Where are they?" she ordered them to tell her, her eyes narrowed on everyone. Immediately they all pointed to the terrace. Her hair had come loose, and floated around her, like she was under water. She took three steps forward, and raised her hand. The butterflies all started to wrap around her arm, and in a white flash, her zanpakutou was in her hand. She held it strongly, as if it was just another part of her arm before she walked out of the room and onto the terrace. _

_The sky was black, and lit up by dancing stars, and the shining moon. Karissa's stance was feral, her normally wide thickly framed with eyelashes eyes were cold, and lifeless, as she carelessly walked out onto the terrace, her steps lighter than a ballerina's. Her reiatsu glowed white, pink and black ribbons laced through it. Ahead off her, she could see the black silhouette of Miyako and Kaien, kissing. It tore at her heart, and her zanpakutou fell to the ground. Before it hit it, the blade and handle dissolved, glowing white, pink and black, before turning into millions of black butterflies, and one gold one. The gold one flew up to Karissa's heart, and landed snugly on top of it, it's wings fluttering. The black ones all flew at Miyako and Kaien, who'se eyes shot up and turned to seek out Karissa's._

_His eyes widened in horror, as he saw her cold, lifeless ones. Around her was a deathly aura, and the plants withered around the terrace, due the her connection with the earth, thanks to her zanpakutou. Miyako was panicking, as cuts began to appear all over her body, shallow like paper cuts. Karissa raised her hand, to hold it over the gold butterfly, and her eyes closed, as tears silently ran down her cheeks. "Stop..." she whispered, but the butterflies continued to attack. Her eyes shot open, blazing angrily. "I SAID STOP!" _

_Miyako looked at her, as if just noticing her, still in Kaien's arms. "Karissa..." she breathed. Karissa raised her hand to the side of her, and all the butterflies flew back to her, reforming her zanpakutou and sheath. Wordlessly she sheathed it, he sheath strapped on by a pink ribbon that joined together right under her breasts, a black butterfly clip with pink ribbons clasped in between her breasts. Kaien fumbled forward, to her, trying to explain, but she gently placed a hand on his lips, and her eyebrows furrowed. The golden butterfly fluttered to the head of her zanpakutou, landing gacefully, and completing it,before it solidified and long pink ribbons sprouted out of its pack, swaying in a non-existent breeze. _

_"You... don't ever talk to me again," she said harshly, her eyes blazing. She moved her hands and slapped him. Her palm stung from the strength of the hit, the strength inhuman. His head hung in shame and she slapped him again. "Don't you dare!" she howled. "Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty like that when you are to blame! You and that whore deserve each other! You are both traitors! LIARS! CHEATERS!" _

_He winced with every word, and Miyako started to walk towards them. She stood beside Kaien, and gently rubbed his arm, not taking her eyes of Karissa. Karissa smirked at her. "I bet you feel so great right now... You finally won. You got to see me cry! You finally know I am not the ice-cold Earth Princess my acquaintances think I am!" _

_Miyako gaped and began to stutter, but Karissa drew back her fist, and punched her in the nose. A deafening crack was heard, and Karissa smirked. Blood poured from Miyako's nose, and tears began to fill her eyes. "The pain of that one punch, is nothing compared to what you have done to me!" _

_Then she turned and she ran. She ran past her shimai, who were standing at the door ready to comfort her. She ran past everyone in the party, and through the division's, ignoring their cries to her, to join them. She ignored everything, and ran even though she was wearing heels and her feet were becoming blistered. She tripped, when the heel of her sandal broke, and winced when agony began to pulse in her ankle. She pulled the dagger out from its sheath under her dress, and sliced through the sandal straps on both of them, before continuing, her eyes filling with tears. Her run was more limp now but she ran until she reached the twelfth division. She ran through the sea of Shinigami in black until she found who she was looking for. _

_"KISUKE!" she cried, and he spun to face who was calling him, before she launched herself into his arms, crying her shattered heart out. Yoruichi looked on, angry that their meeting was interrupted. Karissa began to babble about what had happened, rubbing her face again his chest. Kisuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into him. Yoruichi glared at him, when he looked at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry! But I need you!" she cried into his chest, and he sighed, before wrapping his arms around her more tightly, and rubbing he back, while she soaked his isui with her tears._

_Yoruichi groaned, and gently patted her friend on the back, used to these problems. They happened every month or so when Karissa broke up with her boyfriend, or he broke up with her. She normally would have another one before the beginning of the next month anyway. Kisuke lifted her, having saw her ankle, which as turning purple and swelling like a watermelon. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up..." he whispered, and she nodded, sniffing, and clinging to him. He silently carried her to his room, and Yoruichi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at his undying devotion to the fuki-taicho he carried. If only she had that... _

_"Err... Yoruichi-sama?" came Soi Fon's timid voice. _

Yoruichi and Soi Fon smiled at each other, before they turned to see that Kisuke had left.

Retsu silently walked to Karissa's room, as she thought about her friend's ill health. _Leave a lilly in the light of the full moon for me, Retsu... and let it float to heaven on the wings of a butterfly... _Karissa's voice flittered into her mind. Retsu stopped, and she nearly cried. That was what Karissa has said before she had been sent to the Sougyoku to be executed for having an inner hollow. Dread ran through her. She had been so ready to die. She hadn't fought it, at least, not until her Shimai had gotten her away, had saved her. "Leave a lilly... full moon... float to heaven... wings of a butterfly..." Retsu muttered, as she walked into Karissa room. Her brow furrowed at the darkness, and she turned on the light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KARISSA!!"


	6. Somebody took her

Rukia lay next to Ichigo, staring at his sleeping form with a loving gaze, gently pushing his orange spikes out of his closed eyes. She sighed, and kissed him on his soft lips, before standing. Her injuries had been healed, but Ichigo was taking longer to heal. She gently padded over to the kettle and cups that Tessai had left in the room, and poured herself some tea. She waited for it to cool, as she weakly gazed at Ichigo's bandaged body. She was jealous. Even though she shouldn't be, of the lengths that Ichigo was prepared to go for to save Orihime.

She knew that Orihime was in love with him, and it nearly broke her heart to wonder if Ichigo felt the same about her. She shook her head,wiping tears from her eyes. It was stupid to continue down that line of thought. He was only Orihime's _FRIEND_. He was saving Orihime because she was his _FRIEND_. Then another thought hit her, like a pile of bricks, and her violet eyes widened and closed, filling with tears. What if he only saved _her _because she was his friend?

She gulped down her hot tea, trying to dispel the feelings of coldness that overpowered her when she thought about it like that. Karissa had always told her that tea could heal everything. Of course, Karissa loved to say silly things like that. "Silly woman... aways giving those silly speeches, about love, duty and well... tea," she muttered, and she stood to leave when she heard Ichigo murmur. She was immediately at his side, looking down at him for signs of him waking up, hoping, praying.

"Rukia..." he mumbled, still asleep. Her eyes widened. "Don't... leave me... I... love... you..."

Then she fainted.

Juushiro Ukitake sat at his desk, his brow furrowed as he tried to do paperwork. Sighing he gave up and dropped his pen, before he started coughing violently. HE reached into his pocket, and hastily pulled out a white handkerchief. He coughed into it, shaking violently, his eyes squeezed shut. Blood began to rise up his throat and stain the white satin of the handkerchief. He sighed when he stopped, gulping down the ice cold water on his desk to sooth his burning throat. He looked at the handkerchief, and his head drooped.

The handkerchief had pink and black ribbons around the edges, sewn into by an expert hand, and an embroidered golden butterfly in the top corner. Underneath the butterfly, sewn in gold thread, was the name Karissa. Now, the white satin was stained by his blood, as it had been so many times before. She had given it too him 136 years ago. It was about a year after she became a fuki-taicho. He thought for a moment, just to be sure. Karissa was 315 years old... she became a fuki-taicho when she was 173 , and she was banished when 215. She was a fuki-taicho for 42 years. Yep, it was 136 years ago...

_Karissa walked into Ukitake's room, carrying a pale of ice-cold water, and a cloth. She had her hair bulled back into a messy plait, which was covered in black butterflies, and her fuki-taicho isui sleeve were rolled up over her elbows, also dotted with black butterflies, a gold one resting over her heart. He looked at her, confused. She just smiled brightly, blew her bangs out her eyes, and knelt down in front of him. He weakly sat up, leaning against his pillow. Her dark eyes sparkled, and her smile lit up the room. "Karissa-san, why are you in my room?" he asked. She giggled, and drenched the pink cloth in the water before ringing out the excess._

_To make you better, of course!" she said happily. "No one should be sick, and not have someone to help them get better," she stated, her head turning to the side sadly for a moment, before she brightened. "So I decided to come and make you better!" _

_"What happened to Kiyone and Sentaro?" he asked, coughing slightly. She smiled at him._

_"They needed a break, so I told them to go and have the day off. They complained, but I got the better of them," she said, winking. "I asked Sentaro to feed my cats as payment for the break," she teased, before she forced him to lie down and started to wipe away the sweat that had beaded up on his forehead, and all over his body. She silently dabbed it over his forehead, his face and down his neck before she came to the collar of his pyjama top. _

_"Can you please take of your top," she asked, and he blushed. She turned away, wringing the cloth while he started to undo his buttons. When she turned back to him, he had taken of the top. Her eyes roamed over his chiseled abs, muscles that looked like they werecarved out of stone, before she took a deep breath and began to wipe down his front. As she wiped, she got redder and redder, and more clumsy. Suddenly the cloth slipped, and she fell face first into his lap. He stared down in shock as she awkwardly tried to get up, but not succeeding. _

_Then, he started coughing. His hands flew to his mouth, and his body heaved. She slid of him, ignoring the fact that her skirt went up when she did that, an pulled a white satin handkerchief out of her sleeve. His eyes had closed tightly, and his body was shaking. He wheezed, and blood dribbled from his hands. She clambered over his leg and sat between them, Before moving his hands and covering him mouth with the handkerchief. She ignored the feeling of blood wet against her hand, and concentrated on smacking his back to get the mucus up. When his shaking stilled, she wiped his mouth, and smiled at him, still between his legs. "Better?"_

_He nodded, and choked out the word water. She grinned, dropping the handkerchief between his legs and running to the pail. He lifted the handkerchief, and admired the neatness of the sewing. "I have never seen a handkerchief made with such precision," he stated after he had drank some water. She blushed._

_"Thank you, my mother taught me how to sew when I was a child. You can have that one, I have several others at home, and that one is covered in your blood." she said, as if it was nothing. He looked down at it, then at her, and smiled._

_"Thank you..." he whispered, and a small smile seeped onto her face. He looked around the room silently. "Do you want some candy?"_

_She burst out laughing. "I would love some."_

Ukitake sighed, as he started to wash the handkerchief. His head shot up, when he heard a piercing scream coming from the fourth division. He dropped the handkerchief and ran towards it, panicking.

Kenpachi sat in the training room that he and Karissa had used to train in, and looked down at his zanpakutou. The ragged blade gleamed in the light from overhead. HE had never let anyone train in this room after she had left. He looked at the seated shinigami as his kids, sure, but Karissa was special, like Yachiru. She was Karissa. It was his duty to protect her from the men of his division. Not that she need it. His little Suga'light was stronger than that Kuchiki Byakuya by far, probably why Ginrei had wanted to adopt her into the family as his new heir. Karissa was a Megami though, the third top noble family in Soul Society, so he couldn't have, no matter how much he wanted to.

He remembered when he had seen what she had turned her fuki-taicho uniform into. He had had to threaten everyone to keep their filthy mangy hands away from her, or he would set Yachiru loose on them.

_Kenpachi grinned at the demolition he had caused, and the blood on the ground from the fight. Retsu shook her head, and started to go around healing the battered and bruised. He hadn't even worked up a sweat yet! Yachiru giggled from where she sat. _

_"KEN-KEN CHANNY!" came a familiar yell, before he landed face first in the dirt. Karissa giggled. She placed a finger on her lip, her eyes wide. "Oopsie!" she squealed. She had done a somersault in the air, and landed flat on his shoulders, making him fall into the ground. She was now sitting ontop of his head, her legs either side of it, over his shoulders. She did a backwards handspring of him, and giggled as he stood up. He was away to throwher over his knee and spank her when he saw isue. _

_"What is that?" he boomed. Karissa nervously brushed down the black, off-one shoulder kimono. A scarf loosely covered her right breast, as the shoulder slipped off right under it. On her right arm, she had a long sleeve, that hung over her arm, which she grabbed with her hand, and on her left arm, the sleeve went to above her elbow. Around her waist, there was a thick white cloth belt, which was clipped at the back by a black butter fly clip. Her skirt had two layers and went to mid thigh, and on her feet she wore black pumps. On her right leg, she wore a white leg warmer, that went to her knee. She had her zanpakutou sheath strapped to her back._

_"Er... it's my fuki-taicho isui?" she questioned, and he growled. _

_"You are not wearing THAT!" he shouted, and she pouted, her freckled cheeks turning pink. _

_"Why not!?" she snapped, stomping her foot on the ground._

_"Because!" he growled. She smirked._

_"That's not fair! I already got permission from Ginrei-taicho!" she whined. Her face brightened. "I already got permission from Ginrei-taicho! So NYA!! There is nothing you can do or say to stop me wearing it!" __Then, before he had a chance to prove her wrong, she shunpoed back to her squad giggling. _

_Three weeks later, she was demanding that he stop telling the male shinigami that if they spoke to her he would castrate them. _

His little Suga'light was a firecracker when angry, and he had had several bruises, and a destroyed house after having fought with her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KARISSA!" he heard Retsu scream, and his eyes widened. He stood slowly, and then he walked to the 4th, his pace getting faster and faster, until he had reached her room, and found Retsu banging her fists on Karissa's bed, blood seeping from her hand and onto the bed. Her hands opened, and she looked at the broken black butterfly in them. "Someone took her... they took my sister."


	7. Healing, the power of Orihime

Aizen stood over Karissa's unconscious form. The atmosphere in the partially lit room was heavy, and tense, restricting the air from getting into his body. The bandages that had been covering her injuries were gone, and her body was completely naked. Her arms were crossed over her chest like a mummy, and he found himself staring at the crescent moon scar on her arm. When he touched it, he found it was hot, burning in contrast to the rest of her ivory skin. Salty tears gently fell down her heart-shaped freckled face, and she was as silent as a corpse. Her black eyelashes were clotted with wetness. She breathed heavily, as if sleeping, her chest rising and falling like waves.

There was a knock on the large black door, and he said enter. He looked at Karissa one last time, admiring her, before he covered her from shoulders to feet with a white blanket, made of silk. His smooth skinned hand rushed her soft pink cheek, he frowned to see it was starting to get warm, and when he pulled his hand away, he felt a hot, burning sensation from where he had touched her. She was starting to fight the Tamashii-kage.

She began to perspire, as her face contorted in agony. He turned away, and watched as Grimmjow pulled in Orihime, who stared sadly at her bound wrists. She looked at Aizen, a fearful expression, before she noticed Karissa thrashing on the table. An aura of agony surrounded her, and her reiatsu spiked angrily. Her large grey eyes widened even more, a look of shock coming onto her hair framed face. She tried to say something, but words refused to come out of her mouth, all the air from her lungs constricted. "Heal her wounds," he said, calmly, as if Karissa's moaning didn't affect him in the slightest.

Orihime nodded, and held up her hands to have them unshackled. They fell to ground with a deafening crash, and she rubbed her red raw wrists, before gently walking to Karissa's side. Karissa's wound on her stomach had reopened at the back, and blood was slowly dribbling out of it and onto the table under the sheet.

Her manicured fingers were gripping the edges of table she was laid on, her knuckles turning white. Orihime nervously raised her hands to her hair pins, ignoring the blood that began to dribble of the table and onto her shoes, turning them red. She concentrated, before calling out Shuno and Ayame.

The two fairies flew out of the hair pins, and covered Karissa in a glowing orange half oval barrier. Orihime started to sweat, as Karissa's body fought her healing with it's reiatsu. A drip of blood began fall from her nose, as Karissa's body seemed to become bound by pink ribbons which erupted from the golden butterfly on her chest within the barrier. "It's not supposed... to be this difficult," she grunted. Her eyebrows furrowed, but a small smile reached her lips when she saw the scars on Karissa's body start to fade. The blood that seeped from Karissa's stomach began to heal, and the wound close. Karissa's back arched, and she howled in agony as the gold butterfly placed over her heart began to glow. Orihime began to shake, and had to take a small step back.

"There... is a weird... strong resistance... to me healing her..." she gasped for breath, her knee's began to feel weak, "And then... there is... something helping... me." She grunted, and pushed more force into it, now completely drenched by sweat. Hr eyes snapped shut tightly, forcing her way through the darkness of the negative energy that had engulfed Karissa's entire body. Karissa's eyes snapped open, and she gasped loudly. Her eyes were crystaline blue, an exact replica of Lait no daichi's. She chest started to rise, pushing herself up on her elbows. Her skin glittered like it was covered in thousands of diamonds. She continued to gasp, and her eyes tightly closed shut as black shadows began to surround her inside the barrier.

Orihime pushed at the shadows, dispelling them from around Karissa. They kept coming though, and wearing her down. The gold butterfly glowed and glinted from inside the shadows. Aizen's eyes widened, and he saw Karissa's hollow mask begin to form on her face. As fast as it appeared, it started to fragment, the bone disappearing along with the shadows. Orihime gasped for breath before her knees collapsed from under her, and she fell to the ground. Her head and shoulders drooped, and her palms lay flat on the floor. The barrier stayed up, and Karissa began to perspire as her immune system began to get strengthen, and fight the remnants of the Tamashii-kage. Her legs kicked out, and slid, as she gripped the edges of the table, in pain.

"What is this negative energy!?" Orihime shouted at Aizen, her nails digging into her palms. Aizen smirked, as if silently praising her.

"Karissa has Tamashii-Kage. It is a build up off negative energy at the back of her mind, like a shadow. You could say it is like the souls version of cancer, only more deadly and incurable. The stronger the shinigami who gets it is, the stronger, and more deadly the Tameshii-kage is. Sometimes, it can take years to present itself, other times, in the strongest cases, like Karissa, it can develop and nearly kill someone within weeks.  
The beginning symptoms of it are dizziness, headaches and minor personality change, but it can get worse, until the limbs have completely ceased up, and are no longer usable, they cough up blood, they can either never sleep, or sleep all the time. The shinigami can undergo severe weight loss, personality changes, uncontrollable spasms of agony at any moment, vertigo, and burning sensations that can leave them burning all over," he explained, while Orihime continued to heal the more minor parts of Karissa's illness, the majority of it having faded, after much strenuous force.

"How do you know so much about it?" she asked, her tone cold, and indifferent. He looked at her, silent, and sat down in a chair.

"Tamashii-kage is a fascinating subject, it eats a shinigami's immune system, before destroying them from the inside out, starting with their inner world. The shinigami's mind is completely locked down, and shrouded in darkness. It also so incredibly rare, only one in every 4000 shinigami develop it. And it is even rarer for that one shinigami to survive it..." he trailed off, an evil smirk spreading across his face, and Orihime felt cold tingles running down her back.

"Why does it develop?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper at the knowledge of this horrified infection. He shrugged.

"No one knows why it develops, exactly. It is presumed that it is developed by a gathering of bottled up pain, and anguish. Things that people want to forget, and therefore push to the back of their mind. It causes a shadow to develop, and take over." Orihime shuddered at the thought, and her arms dropped.

"What did you mean, the strongest cases?" she interrogated, looking down at Karissa's form. Her body was free of her scars, her skin looking fresh and slightly damp from sweat. Her tattoo's and piercing in her belly button remained. She pulled Shuno and Ayame back, thanking them for all their hard work, and turned to face Aizen.

"Karissa had a frightfully strong reiatsu, one that would rival Yamamoto Soutaicho's if fully released," he stated, and Orihime's eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth formed a large 'o' shape.

"Wait... if?" she inquired. Aizen smirked, and walked over to Karissa's calm, sleeping form, any trace of previous harm gone. He gently lifted her hand, and kissed it, before laying it over her stomach. He turned to Orihime silently, and she began to wonder just how bad she looked now at the look of disgust that flashed over his face. She felt slightly hurt as well.

"Karissa has yet to unlock her full potential. She could destroy the entire of soul society, if she really wanted. Her zanpakutou is stronger than almost all in existence, the only one based on all four elements, and not just one," he motioned to the butterflies that had landed on her body, after flying overhead furiously, "These butterflies make up Karissa's zanpakutou. It takes this form as both a protective method, and a way of easy transportation. each one, is connected to her by a soul bond. Something that is both rare, and extremely strong. Very few other shinigami have one."

Orihime gaped at the woman, in awe of her strength. Aizen smirked, and left. Grimmjow shackled Orihime, who sadly followed him back to her chambers.

Matsumato growled furiously, as her taicho began to yell at her for not getting her work finished. Her blond hair was a mess, from her constantly running her hands through it. Her eyes were red, and blotchy, her isui was filthy. She was seriously reconsidering coming to the taicho's office today.

"Where have you been for the last three days!?" Hitsugaya snapped, and Rangiku glared at him. "Wait! Let me guess! You got so bloody drunk you were unconscious for three whole days, and only just managed to drag yourself from that tip you call a bedroom to come to work!"

Retsu shot up from her seat, knocking it back to the ground, it causing a dent in the floor, and grabbed her taicho by the collar. "Listen to me, you over-intelligent midget! I have been at the side of one of my closest friends, as she has been slowly, and extremely painfully dieing, right in front of me. Only there was nothing I could do! And then, four hours ago, I found out she has been kidnapped! So excuse me, if I have been missing work!"

Hitsugaya actually looked scared, as the angry woman shoved him away from her and marched out of the room, her breast bouncing and her hair swaying. Theair around her crackled with angry hostility, giving warning to anyone who dared approach her, not to.


	8. Sh ga futari wo waketsu made!

Karissa's eyes fluttered open, and she was nearly blinded by the light. Her nose scrunched up, and she slowly blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She rubbed her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. She groaned when she felt the grease, and tangles. Her black eyes warily looked around the room, while she yawned. She stretched her arms, and legs, before twisting her body. Her throat felt dry, and she felt grimy. She cracked her neck, and lazily sat up, the blanket that covered her body slipping around her waist. She pushed the blanket side, wanting to free her legs from its tangle, panicking slightly when her foot caught on the end and she couldn't shake it loose. Her breathing, she found was oddly easy, and she also found that for the first time she was hungry and that she actually could move without hot flashes racking he brain every three seconds. She looked down, and was shocked to see the golden butterfly of Lait No Daichi on the center of her naked chest. Gently, to avoid her fingers being slit open, she lifted Lait by the wings, and placed her on the palm of her left hand, before smiling, her pink lips naturally pouted.

"Lait! You haven't been in this form for over fifty years, why on earth are you now?" she asked, her tone light and airy, ignorant of the events of the last three days, and naive to the danger she was in. She tapped the butterfly on the head, before looking around the room. Her happy mood, that had seemed to light up the darkest corners of the room dampened as she stared. The room was white, and square. The corners were dark, and full of domineering shadows. There was a chair beside the place she had slept, and slung over it was an outfit for her to wear. The bed she was sitting on wasn't a bed at all, but a cold hard stone table. It was eerily silent. She immediately leaped to her feet, prepared to attack, but found herself shocked to realise she never had a dizzy spell, and have to sit back down. The ground was rough under her bare feet, and she dug her toes into it.

It scared her, she found, and she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth gaped, and her eyes widened, as her eyes roved over her body. "No... scars... what happened to my scars?" she snapped, her hands covering her mouth, as she shook her head. "It's not... possible!" Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran over to the mirror. She ran to the mirror, her face panicked, and her body shaking. Her reflection stared back at her, as she fell to her knees, her palms flat against the mirror. "No... scars..."

She sobbed, leaning against the mirror, and drawing her knees up to her bare chest. Her arms wrapped around them, and the black butterflies coated her shrunken form like a thick blanket of fluttering wings. She rocked slightly, tears pouring down her freckled cheeks, a pit of fear developing in her stomach. Where was she?

Ichigo looked at Rukia, as she frantically explained why she was going to Soul Society. He ran his large calloused hands through his orange spikes, and stood, walking over to her. He placed either hand on her small shoulders, and she looked up at him, her violet eyes brimming with unshed tears. "We will find Karissa, Rukia. She will be okay," he reassured, and she suddenly burst into tears, her face burying itself into his stomach. Her arms wrapped around his waist and tightened. He shyly wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head, rubbing the small of her back in slow circles to calm her. His own eyes glazed over, as he remembered the day he had met Karissa. He had been with the Visoreds, at the time...

_Ichigo ran on the 'super walker' Hiyori had forced him on, quietly grumbling to himself, as the Vizards around him sat relaxing. Mashiro waved at him when she walked into the underground training cellar, before walking straight over to Lisa, and whispering in her ear. He watched in silent curiosity, as Lisa's eyes widened under her red rimmed glasses, and she smiled widely. She dropped her Josei manga, and shot up, as Mashiro ran out of the cellar, shouting happily. His pace slowed, but Hiyori slapped him across the head with her red sandal. He heard Mashiro and Lisa laughing and squealing happily, and watched as Kensei and Shinji both rose and left as well._

_"Hey, Brat-face, where are they going?" he asked, and Hiyori shrugged, before whacking him again._

_"It's Hiyori-san!" she snapped, before stomping over to tattered chair, and plopping down in it, angrily. A frown was etched onto her face, ad her arms were crossed. Mashiro and Lisa came back in, each pulling someones arm, speaking non-stop. The person they were pulling giggled, before they came into view. Ichigo looked at her closely, as if recognising her from somewhere. She pulled the two girls into a three way hug, before stepping away from them, cracking her neck, with a smirk that reminded him off Kenpachi. _

_She wore white empire waisted, thigh-length sleeveless overcoat billowed around her, the pink swirls decorating it's edges, up the slit that went to her breast before the top was clasped together with a black butterfly clip, two pink ribbon wrapped tightly under her breast, their ends hanging from the butterfly.  
__The top was a halter, tied around her neck by a pink ribbon, and two pink ribbon's, white sleeves hanging to her shoulders. Under it, she had a pink and white bandage like dress, that went to mid-thigh, and white Greek sandals. Her hair fell in loose waves and curls, to the middle of her thighs, a dark chocolate colour, and her eyes where frightfully black. She had her zanpakutou sheathed, and strapped behind her, under her hair._

_The zanpakutou case was white based, decorated with black ribbons, and pink butterflies in random places. The hilt of her zanpakutou was long, silver, and at the tip had two butterfly wings, with two pink ribbons falling from it, a half of butterfly wings on each end. The handle was decorated by pink ribbons wrapped tightly around it, and the guard was solid silver, with swirls and butterfly's engraved on it, the base of the handle carved into several strong black butterflies._

_Her eyes sought him out, and her smirk widened, before she cocked her head to the left. Her hair shimmered in the movement, and Mashiro flung an arm around her waist, as did Lisa. She whispered to them, and they muttered back, before the three walked down into the cellar, letting go of each other. As she got closer, he notice the air in the room getting heavier and heavier, near suffocating him. He fell of the super walker, and the woman helped him to his feet with one hand. He looked at her. _

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." she stated, holding out her hand for him to shake. He warily shook it._

_"How do you know me?" he asked, and she laughed, like bells tingling._

_"I know your father, knew your mother, and am close to Kisuke Uruhara," she stated, before looking at Hiyori. "Hey, Hiyori-san, is it okay if I use the super-walker?" she asked Hiyori, who looked startled for a moment, before nodding. She grinned, and unclasped her over coat, leaving her in only her bandage dress, which was also a halter neck, and her sandals. She walked over to a wardrobe that was leaning against a pile of rocks, and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. She put them on under her dress, and climbed onto the super-walker. "By the way, my name is Karissa Ai Megami."_

_Ichigo nodded, and sat down, exhausted. Mashiro sat beside him, looking at Karissa, while Lisa leaned against her, reading her manga again. Mashiro sighed, and Ichigo looked at her. "Karissa is the strongest one of us. Though she will refuse to admit it if you say it to her." _

_"Why?"__he asked, as he watched Karissa move quickly, her hair swishing and swaying. Mashiro shrugged._

_"Karissa doesn't like to show off how good she is, she never has, not in the 240 years I have known her. She doesn't even flaunt how many relationships she has been in or anything. She is strict though. I remember she used to make entire squads of shinigami repeat their training because they messed up a move once. It was funny. Until she made me do it," Mashiro stuck out her tongue, before smiling softly. "She managed to master her hollow in 15 minutes. It was amazing. She can wear her mask for days, because she gets along so well with Sa-Ai."_

_Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. He thought she could hold her mask for long, but Karissa was weirdly advanced. "It's terrifying to watch her in battle. She can kill, and destroy like she can dance. It's like watching acrobats, with a zanpakutou."_

_Ichigo's eyes travelled over the 5'7ft that made up Karissa, and his eyebrows raised as if doubting the harm the woman could do. _

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, in memory of the severe beating she had later given him. Rukia sobbed silently into him, in worry for her lost friend.

Isane sat with her shimai, as they all sipped on sake spiked tea, each trying to savour the hot, burning sensation it left in their throats, and failing, all utterly miserable. None of them had bathed in 3 days, each had been worried frantic by Karissa's condition. Retsu's hair had gone wild, and static, sticking out, and she had bags under her eyes. Her isui was filthy, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Nanao's hair fell down her shoulders, straight, and tangled. She was hiding bags behind her glasses, and she looked pale, and thin. Matsumato was hunched over, her face blank, and unemotional. Her hair was pulled into a greasy ponytail, and her isui hung of her busty frame. Isane hoped that she didn't look as bad as her sisters, yet, felt a pang of disgust, knowing she did. They all had red, blood shot eyes, and grim frowns on their pale, gaunt faces.

"I miss Mashiro and Lisa..." she muttered, before her eyes teared up. She wiped them with the back of her isui sleeve, but they kept coming. She could just imagine her sisters, Lisa reading her Joseii manga, and Mashiro giggling happily, while fretting about her glasses going missing. Then Nanao would point out that they were on top of her head, and Mashiro would blush angrily, before punching Nanao in the arm. The girls would laugh, before playing cards.

Tears filled her eyes, and silently trickled down her puffy red cheeks, and into her green coloured tea. Matsumato put down her tea, and reached for the bottle of sake in the middle of the table, but Nanao grabbed her wrist in her small hand, and pushed her away from it, shaking her head, sadly. Matsumato looked at Nanao, her eyes pleading, before sighing dejectedly and sitting back, pulling her knees to her chest. She began to sob, and Nanao shuffled closer to her, pulling her to her chest and rocking back and forth. She whispered to her, trying to make her feel better. Tears began to pour from her tired eyes. Retsu began to speak, her tone soft, and exhausted.

"Do you remember when we met Karissa? It was our first day at the Shinigami Academy..."

_Retsu stood, nervously outside her new dorm room, which already had two name plates on it. There was five more slots for another five people. It was seven girls to a room. She silently slid hers under the one that said Rangiku Matsumato in kanji. Above that was Megami Karissa Ai. She opened the door, and entered, quietly closing the door as not to draw attention to herself. The room was white, and two of the beds already had covers and sheets on them, one pink, and purple and the other pink and black. _

_One had pictures on the bedside table, and perfumes and a lamp, with books piled under it. There were 5 other plain beds, and a built in wardrobe, which would soon hold 7 peoples clothes. Under the pink and purple bed, there was a small suitcase, with few belongings in it, and at the foot of the pink and black bed, there was a large wooden chest. It was overflowing with silk, satin and wool kimono's, haori's and Mandarin style clothing. A girl, who looked to be about 15, with a large bust, and shoulder length blond hair was raiding through it, while another girl was reading a book, and writing something down at a desk in the far corner of the room. The large busted girl wore a simple pink kimono, with a purple belt. _

_She looked to be 14, with mid-back length curly brown hair, half of it pulled up into a bun, and wearing an expensive looking outfit. She wore a white silk padded satin dress, with embroidered pink chrysanthemums up the back. It had a wavy patterned front opening, and a round collar, with kimono style sleeves. The front did up with Chinese knots, and it was in a Mandarin robe style. Under it, she wore a floor length white silk dress, with several layers, and a high collar. The base of the dress, which was sheer, had a sort of floaty look to it. The entire outfit hugged her curvy figure. Her freckled nose scrunched up, before she threw the book down, and stood. Her black eyes widened when she saw Retsu, before she broke out into a wide grin. "Hey, Matsumato, we have another roommate!" she giggled happily, before the large busted girl looked up, and smiled at her. _

_"Hi! I am Matsumato Rangiku! The rich girl is Karissa Ai Megami!" she joked, and Retsu smiled. Karissa stuck out her tongue playfully. Before matsumato held up a gray, plain weave silk haori. It had a peacock embroidery on a cherry blossom background from front to back, and kimono sleeves with pink kumihino and tassels at the cuffs. It had a padded hem, in a pink habutare lining. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, shyly, and Karissa nodded. She told her there was a matching oba to it in the chest somewhere, and Matsumato's eyes widened, before she continued to dig through the isui. Karissa turned to Retsu. _

_"Okay we have decided to go in order of arrival. Because I was first here, it get the bed under the window. You get the third bed, is that okay?" she asked, and Retsu nodded. Karissa smiled, and took her bag from her, placing it on her bed. "Now, I have to change into my uniform. Matsumato, please get away from the chest for a moment."_

_Karissa walked over to the intricately carved chest, Matsumato flopping down on her bed, admiring the kimono Karissa had lent her, and just as she started to change the door was flung open. A girl with bright green, wavy, mid-back length hair fell through the door, landing face first. Retsu squealed, startled, before rushing to help her up. The girl blushed red, her pale skin on her face stinging, as she pushed herself up. She looked to be 12 years old. "Er... Oops?" _

_Karissa giggled, and Matsumato laughed. Retsu chuckled, before showing the girl her bed. The girl introduced herself as Mashiro Kuna, the other three told her their names. Karissa smiled at her, before turning to finish changing."Retsu-san," she said, and Retsu looked over from where she was hanging up her clothes. "Can you help me get out of these clothes? I need some help."_

_A blush tinged her cheek's and Retsu's. Retsu nodded shyly, before gently padding over to her, helping her lift the top over her head. Just as she did so, the door opened, and a girl who looked about 14 walked in, silver, waist length hair up in a french plait, her uniform neat, and holding two bags full of clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw Retsu and Karissa, before she stuttered. Matsumato giggled cheerfully, at her side in moment's, ushering her fellow girl in, and to a bed. Mashiro waved at her, from where she was putting green and orange pre-ordered sheets on her bed. Karissa and Retsu stood frozen, until Mashiro playfully knocked them over. She just giggled when they glared at her, and tried to stand, Retsu caught on Karissa's clothes. Karissa tried to get up, but automatically froze when she heard the wrip of padded satin. Karissa's eyes began to fill with tears, as she looked down, to see the front of her dress wripped right across her front, from the edge of her shoulder, to under her armpit. _

_"I am so sorry!" Retsu panicked, and Karissa held up a hand. Retsu was immediatly quiet, as the door opened, and two more girls walked in, both looking to be 13, with glasses. One had her hair up in a bun, with curls hanging down her face, and plain wire rimmed glasses. She wore a crisp, clean uniform, and carried a small suitcase. She raised her eyebrows at the scene, before going straight over to one of the last two bed's, and opening her suitcase. _

_The other curl had messy, spiky black hair, which hung around her face, and rimmed red glasses. She wore a muddy uniform, and carried a bag of clothes. She looked like she had been in a fight. SHe walked to the bed at the end of the room, and grinned at the other girls. "Hi! I'm Lisa Yadomaru!" she said, before she emptied the stuff from her bag onto the bed, and walked to the wardrobe. She began to hang her stuff up in the section that had the name Lisa Yadomaru above it. _

_"Nanao Ise." Nanao said, before carefully starting to unpack, and hang up her clothes in her section. Karissa blinked back tears for her torn dress, and stood up. Retsu helped her lift it above her head, and Karissa smiled gratefully, before looking down at her ruined dress sadly._

_"It was my mothers..." she said, and the silver haired girl looked at it._

_"I can fix that, if you want," she suggested, and Karissa's face lit up like a candle._

_"Really?" she asked, her tone light and airy. The girl nodded. "Oh thank you so much, err..."_

_"Isane, Isane Kotetsue," the girl said, a smile palying over her features, and Karissa gave a single jerk of her head, smiling widely, before handing her the dress. Karissa continued to change into her unfiom, and looked around her new roommates. _

_"So... you like sake and chocolate?" Matsumato asked the girls, and they all laughed, stopping what they were doing to get some of the goodies Matsumato held out to them._

Retsu growled and stood. "We are going to get her back. But we need Lisa and Mashiro to do it."

Isane nodded, and stood a smile on her face. Nanao and Matsumato looked at each other, before standing and agreeing. The four put their hands together, one on top of the other.

"Shimai no tomo, kokoro no shimai, Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made, Eien ni kokoro no naki ni!" they chanted, before hugging each other.

"Guys... we really need to take baths..."


	9. Karissa profile, don't have to read

**Karissa's relationships with the Bleach Characters:**

**Yamamato**: grandfather/granddaughter relationship, not above having her killed though.

**Yoruichi: **friend of hers, but mainly friends with her because she is close to Kisuke.

**Soifon:** No relationship at present.

**Retsu Unohana**: close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond. Took in her daughter after much persuasion.

**Isane Kotetsu**: close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond.

**Nanao Ise**: close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond.

**Matsumato Rangiku:** close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond.

**Mashiro Kuna: **close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond.

**Lisa Yadomoru**: close, like sisters and often refer to each other as such. Possible soul bond.

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **father figure, treats her like he does Yachiru.

**Ginrei Kuchiki: **he views her higher than Byakuya, often saying she would be better as Kuchiki head then Byakuya.

**Ukitake Jushiro:** loved her since she gave him her handkerchief, feelings for him by her are unknown as of yet.

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** brief relationship, ended soon after it began.

**Kisuke Uruhara:** absolute devotion and love, would do anything for her, yet complicated lover/older brother(not literally) relationship.

**Isshin Kurosaki:** brief relationship, but ended because of uncomfortableness being in a relationship together.

**Ryuuken Ishida: **Unknown relationship, most likely they were lovers at some point after her banishment from Soul Society.

**Kensei Muguruma:** lover at one point.

**Shinji Hirako: **lover at one point.

**Kaien Shiba: **lover at one point, cheated on her with Miyako Shiba. Cheated on Miyako with Retsu.

**Miyako Shiba**: were friends, until she slept with Kain, while Karissa was with him. Karissa has hated her since.

**Sasakibe Chojiro:** lover at one point

**Sosuke Aizen:** lover at one point, now wants her power

**Gin Ichimaru: **she hates him for hurting Matsumato.

**Sentaro Kotsubaki: **friend, and enjoys to boss around.

**Kiyone Kotetsu:** friend, and enjoys to boss around.

**Jae Megami: **mother, wife to the head of the Megami Noble family.

**Li Megami: **father, Head of the Megami Noble family.

**Hiyori Suragaki:** unknown relationship.

**Arisha Kanari: **unknown relationship.

**Hachigon Ushoda: **unknown relationship.

**Nemu Kurotsuchi: **unknown relationship.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** doesn't trust him at all, wouldn't let anywhere near her.

**Ikkaku:** unknown relationship.

**Yumichika: **unknown relationship.

**Ashido Kano: **unknown relationship. Most likely lovers at some point.

**Hisagi Shuhei**: unknown relationship.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** unknown to each other.

**Tetsuzaemon Iba:** lovers at one point.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **close friends, but do not consider each other sisters. Karissa nicknamed her RuRu when they first met.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** Hates Karissa for her interference in his life, and winning over his grandfather. He is jealous of her ability, and hates how strong she is.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: wouldn't trust him with her life, but would willingly let him look after Rukia. Will beat his ass if he gets to cocky around her.

**Orihime Inoue: **owes Orihime her life, yet hates her for intruding on Rukia and Ichigo's relationship.

**Sa-Ai: **Inner Hollow, named after her old nickname. Close, part of each other. Sa-Ai is neutral and doesn't really want to take over Karissa. Friends.

**Lait No Daichi: **Soul bonded. Part of each other forever. If something happens to Lait No Daichi, something happens to Karissa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karissa Ai Megami**

**Appearance****:**

Karissa is often written wearing white, black or pink. She almost always had a butterfly on her. Her eye colour is brown, but they are often portrayed as being black. She has dark chocolate brown curly, mid-thigh length hair, and a solitary curl hangs between her eyebrows. Her face is a heart shape, and framed by layered curls. She has freckles, which stand out against her ivory coloured skin. She is 5'7 in height, but often seems smaller to those around her. Her physical appearance is that of a 24 year old.

**Personality****:**

Karissa has a very mixed personality. She was raised too have a nobles grace, and stature, yet was raised in one of the worst Rukongai districts. She loves to have fun, and used to always get in trouble. She has had a number of short relationships, and loves to feel pampered, and needed. She is strict, and sometimes cruel, yet has a kind, friendly persona that causes everyone she meets to like her. She is short-tempered, and often gets angry at the smallest of things. She doesn't like to boast about her strengths, even though when her power is fully released, she is equal to the soutaicho Yamamoto. Karissa is protective of those around her, and even though she has many male friends, refuses to trust most males. She loves to draw, write, and is a generally creative person. She designs many of her own clothes, basing them mostly on old Japanese kimono's and Chinese dynasty.

She is a dangerously skilled fighter, and could kill without thinking to much about it. She has always pushed guilt, and sorrow to the back of her mind, and focused on her future, never really dealing with her problems.

**Hobbies:**

Karissa enjoys to fight, and train. She is extremely skilled, and used to train with Kenpachi, who viewed her like another daughter. Their fights would often end up destroying half of the 11th division, much to Karissa's embarrassment. She is not a talented singer, but loves to sing whenever she can. She loves to dance, and spend time with her shimai, Retsu, Matsumato, Lisa, Nanao, Isane and Mashiro. She loves to go on picnics with them, and they used to always go to the beach together when on missions on Earth. She is a talented drawer, and designs her own clothes, asking a local to sew them together for her. She often writes in her journal, and occasionally writes short stories.

**History:**

Karissa was raised in the Rukongai district 75, by Li and Jae Megami. The Megami are the third most influential family in Soul Society, right after the Kuchiki's. She was raised with the grace and etiquette of a noble family, yet thanks to her living in the rundown district, she managed to keep an even view of life, and was frequently seen with the poorer souls, playing with them from a young age. She was often told not to play in the river by the district, yet disobeyed her parents, which was how she met Kisuke Uruhara, and Isshin Kurosaki. She had fallen over in the river, and cut herself, and out of concern, they had came to help her, and took her were friends ever since. They lost contact, for forty years, though, when they went to shinigami academy without her.

From the age of three years old, her parents trained her in the art of sword fighting, kido and hand to hand combat. She also learned how to disable an enemy by using pressure points and gymnastics. Her mother taught her flash step, which she took a while to learn. When her parents died, she joined the shinigami academy, to fulfill their wish for her to follow in her footsteps. She roomed with Matsumato Rangiku, Retsu Unohana, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Nanao Ise and Isane Kotetsue, for three years, before she graduated early, going into the sixth squad. The six girls became like sisters to her, which is often pointed out by one another.

When she was 120, she had a breakdown, and found a new father figure in Kenpachi Zaraki, who trained with her, helping her rehabilitate herself after her breakdown. He later admitted to loving her like a daughter, like he did Yachiru. He nicknamed her Suga'Ligh, for reasons unknown. Karissa worked her way up through the ranks of the 6th squad, before Ginrei Kuchiki, who claimed that she was a better shinigami than his own grandson Byakuya Kuchiki, and he would rather she became head of the Kuchiki clan, than Byakuya, something Byakuya detested her for. He thought it was unfortunate that she was head of the Megami clan. He made her his lieutenant, when she was 161 years old.

She was his fukitaicho, until she was 214, when she developed an inner hollow, Sa-Ai, thanks to Aizen. She was captured, though, because Kisuke didn't know she had developed one, and wasn't able to rescue her like he did the other visored's. Fortunately, because of the high level of reiatsu her body she was able to control, and actually develop a strong bond with her inner Hollow, who she later admitted to be a great help and consultant in time of need. The two exist in a harmony with each other, neither trying to outdo the other.

She was scheduled to be executed, but thanks to her shimai, she escaped, and later went to live with the other visoreds, before travelling the earth. Then, about 8 years before the main bleach storyline, she returned to Karakura, briefly, before leaving again. She met Rukia Kuchiki during her time travelling, and the two became friends. When she returned, she visited her Visored friends, while they trained ichigo Kurosaki to control his inner Hollow, and even though he was Isshin's son, dismissed his potential completely, thanks to her distrust of men. The reason for this distrust has yet to be revealled.

When travelling, Karissa was cantaacted by Retsu, and her Shimai. They begged her to take rei-Aiko, Retsu and Kaien shiba's daughter, and protect her. Karissa did, and raised Rei-Aiko like her own.

**Powers and abilities:**

As a visored, Karissa has the abilities of her inner hollow, and the extra additions to her powers. She is an extremely dedicated fighter, and has never left a fight unfinished, or an opponent alive when in a battle, not until her battle with Nnoitra in _Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made. _

**Kidō Expert**: Karissa has a highly developed style of Kido, having been taught by both her mother, and studied under Tessai, who was the captain of the Kido Corps, and an unchallenged amount of reiatsu. She is able to do silent kido, and only uses it in dire emergencies, having never really had need of it in battle.

**Hand-to-Hand Combatant**: She was taught this by her father, who taught her jujitsu, karate, judo and kick-boxing, while she also learnt how to street fight while living in Rukongai. She has enhanced strength to back her up, and is unusually strong, even for a Visored. She often used to accidentally knock down buildings and doors when leaning or knocking on them.

**High Spiritual Energy**: She has an extremely high level of reiatsu, mentioned by Aizen in the story _Shi ga futari wo wakatsu made, by LadyLady1994_, as rival to the Soutaicho Yamamoto's own reiatsu. Her spiritual pressure has been known to actually nearly kill lower ranked shinigami's.

**Flash Steps**: Although she found this difficult, she learned it when she was young, taught by her mother. When her mother died, she stopped practicing, until she felt threatened by Yoruichi's growing friendship with Kisuke, and asked her to train her as a way to keep an eye on her. She is two levels below her in the art of flash steps.

**Swordsmanship**: An expert swordsman, Karissa has often little need to use her zanpakutou's shikai form. Having trained from the age of 3 years old in the art of kendo, fencing and sword fighting, she had managed to exert herself to a level equal to a professional shinigami captain by the age of 13. Her father pushed her until he had become a master.

**Gymnastics**: A trained gymnast, Kariss has the ability to combine this skill with the ability to stop her opponent in battle by using pressure points to lock their muscles. Thanks to this ability, she often has little need to even fight her opponent. Yet she rarely uses it, as she sees it as cheating.

**Pressure Points**: Taught by her grandfather, she is able to stop the flow of chi to muscles, causing them to become limp and unusable. She rarely uses this technique, yet often practices it on people who annoy her greatly. Kisuke was often found limp in a corner when he got angry about her having a boyfriend. The chi would unlock after a certain mount of time, allowing the opponent movement again.

While Karissa has all these skills, she rarely uses them all, and rarely talks about them, getting embarrassed about how good she is. When in Shingigami Academy, she actually forced herself to make mistakes, so she would be able to stay with her friends, something that didn't work as she graduated three years before them.

**Zanpakutou**

Lait No Daichi was one of the five original zanpakutou's mad for the Royal Shinigami family. Karissa is highly possessive of her zanpakutou, and has a strong soul bond with her. Her original form was that of a black and silver blade, with a butterfly shaped guard and pink ribbons wrapped up the hilt.

**Shikai: **Lait No Daichi is a beautiful zanpakutou. Her shikai form, which she ends up permanently locked in. The zanpakutou case was white based, decorated with pink ribbons, and black butterflies in random places. The hilt of her zanpakutou was long, and at the tip had two butterfly wings, with two pink ribbons falling from it, a half of butterfly wings on each end. The handle was decorated by pink ribbons wrapped tightly around it, and the guard was solid silver, with swirls and butterfly's engraved on it, the base of the handle carved into several strong black butterflies. She unleashes her attacks by saying Satori (enlightenment in Japanese). Her zanpakutou is the only elemental zanpakutou that can control all four elements. So far, we have only seen her use Earth and air based butterfly attacks.

Her three main attacks are: (paragraphs taken from _Shi ga futari wo waketsu made_)  
1. Onkei Ai Satori - Blessed Love Enlightenment - is an extension of her attack, Lait No Daichi Satori. Here we have a description of the attack, taken from her battle with Nnoitra in _Shi ga futari wo waketsu made._

_The area around her began to glow, and around her a black spiral unravelled towards the dark night sky. The spiral began to separate, into separate segments, before they morphed into little butterflies. All the butterflies flew at the Espada, spiralling around him. They bit into him, and attached themselves to his skin. They started to stick to his skin. Ribbons floated from under them, and wrapped around his body. They glowed pink, and tightened._

2. Tengoku Seion Satori - Heavens Serenity Enlightenment

_The ribbons on the end of her zanpakutu handle wrapped up her swollen, red arm, and clasped together at the elbow. They began to glow, taking in the surrounding reiatsu. Sa-Ai giggled, and ran forward, driving the zanpakutou through the Espada's stomach. The glow spread from the ribbons, and down through the blade, before going into the Espada. Her eyes flashed again, and more of the mask crumbled. Her body was going pale from extreme blood loss. The espada howled in agony, as the white purified reiatsu began to eat at his insides._

3. Tenshi Hikari Onkei Satori - Angel Light Blessed Enlightenment

_The butterflies that held the ribbon together grew, and pulled away from the espada's form. They each glowed a different colour, and began to flutter around the espada, still coating him in ribbon. They began to circle him, and like he was being attacked by tiny blades._

Eventually, in this attack, he would either be torn to death by butterflies, who would eat him from the inside out, with slicing his body up. Luckily for on viewers to a battle, this is not able to be seen as they move perilously fast, and explode in a burning white light, causing the onlookers to cover eyes when watching..

**Bankai: **It is known that Karissa has achieved bankai, yet we have not seen it yet in the story. It should be revealed soon, if the story plot is anything to go by.

Another thing to note about Karissa's zanpakutou, is that it is frequently shown as a horde of black butterflies, who cling to Karissa's hair, sometimes with pink ribbons flowing in and out of braids in her hair. A golden butterfly, the actual heart of lait No Daichi, sits over her heart when in this form, which is a defence mechanism.

**Quotes**

Karissa has many quotes, but her favourite ones are:

Tea heals EVERYTHING!

Leave a Lilly in the light of the full moon for me, and let it soar to heaven on the wings of a butterfly.

I love you.


	10. ReiAiko's father Pink Ribbons

Kisuke sat down in the darkened shoten he owned, the atmosphere around him tense. His face was solemn, his hat overshadowing his eyes, as he drank his sake. It's taste was bland, and the burning sensation that it was supposed to give him just left him feeling cold. He could feel the eyes of Rukia, Ichigo, Tessai and Ururu burning into his back. He knew they were waiting for him to tell them how Karissa was, yet he hadn't spoken a word to them since he had arrived. He had headed straight for the sake, which had been conveniently place in Karissa's bedroom. He looked down, and saw Rei-Aiko, asleep on the bed, her tiny hands clutching Karissa's blanket.

Her raven-black, mid-back length hair was plaited, with pink ribbons laced through it, and curly bangs framed her round face messily. Her blue eyes were closed tightly shut. Her skin was pale, and clear. She wore a a white silk gauze with an pink beaded dot embroidery. it had hitched up from being around her ankle's, to her knees. Around the area under her bust was a pink striped bow, tied at the back. It had a curved neck. The little girl only looked to be about 4 years old.

The little girl yawned, before rolling onto her back. Kisuke gently stroked her rosy, soft cheek, then covered her with the blanket, so she wouldn't get cold. Rei-Aiko was something like a daughter to Karissa. Karissa had brought her back with her after having travelled for fifty years. She had made him to swear he would help her look after the baby. He had sworn on his life. Sometimes, he wondered where Karissa had gotten the baby.

_Karissa stood, in front of a worn, and tired Nanao. Beside her stood Retsu, clinging to a small pink bundle. Karissa's eyes were wide, her hands raised to her mouth, and her feet still in a defensive stance. Isane placed one hand on her shoulder, causing her to crumble to the floor. Isane and Matsumato caught her, and she clung to Matsumato, as if they were going to leave any second. Retsu was looking sadly down at the bundle, holding it close to her. _

_"Karissa..." Nanao whispered, and Karissa shot a disbelieving look at her. "We need you to do this for us."_

_Karissa snorted. "Why can't you just keep her in Soul Society!?" she asked, indignant. Retsu sighed, and walked forward, the bundle whimpering. Karissa's head looked up to Retsu, her eyes hard, and steely. _

_"Karissa... we know how hard it is for you to accept this, but please, for me, take my daughter, and protect her. If she stayed in Soul Society, she could be killed!" Retsu pleaded, and Karissa's eyes hardened even more. Her hair looked wild, and butterflies were clinging to her hair, pink ribbons entertwining with her curls. _

_"No, Retsu, you don't know how hard this is for me. I love you, and I always will, but you cannot seriously be asking me to take away your own child!" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent! How can you ask me to put your child through that!?" _

_Retsu sighed, her eyes over flowing with tears, the salty water running down her gaunt cheeks. "Karissa, you can hide a pregnancy, but it is impossible to hide a child. You were the one who told me that, remember, when one of my squad fell pregnant, and hid it. She had to give her baby up in the end, because the Central 46 found out." _

_She bent to her knee's in front of Karissa, and Karissa turned away from her, her eyes closing, and her head drooping. Matsumato let her go, and Karissa fell to the ground, onto her butt with a thud. She face Retsu, her eyes begging her not to make her do this, but she saw the truth in Retsu's shining eyes, and held out her arms. "Let me see her. Let me see my niece." _

_Retsu smiled softly, and carefully placed the pink bundle in Karissa's arms. Karissa held the baby in the crook of her arm, gently cupping the baby's cheek. The baby looked up at her, with wide, blue eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes. Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape, and Karissa giggled. She gently stroked the black wisps of hair on her pale head. The baby giggled, and grabbed her finger, with her tiny hands. Karissa slowly smiled, and looked at Retsu. Retsu's eyes pleaded with hers. "I'll do it," she stated, and Retsu smiled, half happy, and half sad, before hugging her tightly. "what's her name?"_

_"It's Rei-Aiko." Matsumato said, and Karissa slowly nodded. "Rei-Aiko Megami."_

_Karissa gasped, and looked at Retsu, her eyes disbelieving. Retsu nodded. The other four girls all stood, and walked away from her, leaving the baby in Karissa's care. Retsu started to sob, as she walked, her shoulders shaking and her body trembling. She looked at Karissa, as Nanao opened the door to Soul Society. "Take care of her, Karissa. Raise her like you own. Please..."_

_"I promise. She will never leave my side, I give my word. Retsu..." she asked, and Retsu looked at her, her eyes red and puffy. "Who is her father?"_

_Retsu hesitated, before replying. "Kaien. Kaien Shiba."_

_Karissa nearly dropped the baby, gaping like a fish. Then, her sisters were gone, leaving her in the dark. She looked down at Rei-Aiko, who was starting to fall asleep. "Well, Aiko, looks like it's just you and me now..."_

Karissa stood in front of the mirror, looking at her clothing with harsh, cold eyes. She wore a white cotton Muslim dress, with a train. It had black butterfly embroidery up the front panel and along the hem. It was drawn in at the center front, sleeves and neckline, revealing her cleavage. Her arms were bare. Her hair was pulled up into a pile of curls on top of her head, held in place by her black butterflies. Draped around her arms was a black silk knit shawl. She hated herself in these clothes. She hated the loss of her scars, which were part of her very soul. She hated the person who had took the from her, and mot of all, she hated the person who was keeping her locked up when she had to go to her daughter.

The door to the room opened, and a tall, orange haired girl walked in. Karissa's black eyes narrowed in the mirror, and several butterflies flew at the stranger, pinning her to the wall. The girl panicked, as pink ribbons covered her from neck to feet, binding her tightly. Karissa turned, and growled. "Who are you?" she snapped. Karissa marched forward, until she was right in front of her, nose to nose.

"Orihime... Orihime Inoue!" she said, her voice high and panicked. Karissa racked her memory, trying to remember where she knew the name from._How dare she! She was going to kiss him! I know it! How dare she try and take my strawberry-baka from me!_

"You love Ichigo." Karissa stated, drawing out her words, before glaring at Orihime. Orihime's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I don't! I promise!" she cried out, as the binding tightened. Karissa giggled.

"You do. I know you do!" Karissa laughed, before she became deadly serious. She took a step closer to Orihime's trembling busty form. 2I swear to you, if you ever do anything to get in between Rukia and Ichigo's relationship, I will kill, maim and torture you. Trust me, I know every form of torture. I was trained by Kenpachi Zaraki."

Orihime nodded, terrified, before the bindings glowed and disappeared, the butterfly's returning to Karissa's hair. Karissa looked serene, and calm, as she backed away from Orihime, but Orihime couldn't help but feel the cold, unforgiving atmosphere in the room. It filled her with dread. Karissa looked over her shoulder at Orihime, a small smile playing on her lips, her black eyes soft, and deceiving. Karissa dropped her shawl, and undid her dress, letting it slip form her shoulders and drop to the floor. Three butterflies flew from her hair, one onto her left hip, one on her right shoulder, and the other under her left arm. She began to glow, as ribbons wrapped around her body, They pulsated with a pink light, and Orihime was to enamoured to look away.

When the light faded, Karissa walked over to the mirror, and admired her outfit. Pink ribbons floated behind her, while they tightened over her breasts, covering them from view. A ribbon strap ran round from the shoulder butterfly, around her back, and to the butterfly under her arm. Her breasts were completely bound, yet they dipped into her cleavage generously. From the butterfly on her hip, thousands of loose pink ribbons curved around her hips, connecting under the black butterfly. They covered her thighs, and pelvis, but gave her plenty of leg room. She looked like she was wearing a toga made out of silk, pink ribbons. She smiled at Orihime, but it was cold and calculating. "I hate to wear polyester cotten. It rubs against my skin. I can only wear Egyptian cotten," she stated, and Orihime nodded. "So... tell me about youreslf, Orihime Inoue..."

Somehow, to Orihime, it sounded more like a deadly thrat, than a friendly request. She gulped, before nodding shakily.


	11. Rescue Mission

Retsu, Nanao, Matsumato and Isane walked through the rubble, and stone that hid the Visored's hide-away. They looked clean, and young. Retsu's hair was not in it's normal plait, but pulled back from her face with a silver headband, than in wild waves, kinks and curls, brushed in an upwards motion making it look big, and full of volume. She wore a black silk kimono, with two long slits up to her thighs. The edges of it had a silver bead rose embroidery. Under it she wore tight black leggings, white legwarmers and black silk ballet pumps. Around her neck was a silver scarf with rose bead embroidery. Beside her, on her right, Isane stood in the same outfit, only the embroidery was that of white chrysanthemums, and she wore a white scarf. Nanao wore a completely black outfit, her hair blowing silkily in the wind, as she stood on Retsu's left. Matsumato stood behind them, wearing the same, with a pink scarf, and pink legwarmers. They were edged with pink lily bead embroidery. Her hair whipped around her, up in a high ponytail, and her eyes looked sadly into the lowering sun.

A chilly breeze danced around them, and cherry blossom's floated around the group of girls. As darkness closed in around them, the lights of the city brightened, and glowing dimly, the four drew their zanpakutous from their waist. They drove them into the ground, a sharp, scraping noise ringing in their ears. The ground shook, as they poured their reiatsu into it, before it imploded, bits of it falling into the dark, dank cavern deep in the ground. They heard a far off crash of the rocks hitting the floor of the cavern, and stood, joining hands. Then, they leaped into the pit, onto the never ending darkness that enveloped them, hiding them from view.

The visoreds were worried about Lisa and Mashiro. Lisa had stopped eating, stopped reading and just all around ceased to do anything other than exist. Mashiro's smiling face had been replaced, by a gaunt, sad, tear filled eyes one. Dark shadows were under her normally bright eyes. Her hair was wavy, and a bit greasy. She was not temperamental any more, ignoring everything and everyone. Everyone except Lisa.

Lisa looked no better. There were heavy black bags under her eyes, which were blood shot. She looked thin, and frail. People were afraid to touch her, in case she broke. She hadn't left her room in three days, and Mashiro hadn't left hers in two. The visored were REALLY worried about their comrades.

Lisa woke silently, after a restless night of sleep, to the sound of arguing.

"--NEED THEM!" she heard a shout, and in her mind it immediately registered at Retsu's.

"Well they are busy." she heard Shinji say.

"Listen, you idiotic Baka, we need to get Karissa back from Aizen. She is too dangerous while in his hands, you know the power she has. Especially as a Visored!" she heard the voice again. It was defiantly Retsu. She could tell by the soft pitch, and worried tone it held. Only Retsu could sound like that when yelling. She shot up, and rushed to her bedroom door, flinging it open just as Mashiro did, and her face lit up like a lightbulb at the sight of her shimai. Nanao and Restu barely caught er, as she launched herself at them, hugging them so tightly they began to turn purple. Mashiro was squealing, and hugging Isane.

"OH My GOD!" she squealed, her tone several octaves higher, and happier. She was bouncing, clapping her hands. "What are you guys doing here!? Wearing the Kariudo haori as well! What if you get caught!?" her tone had changed into a more panicked one now, her hands clasped over her mouth, a fevered expression on her face. Retsu tried to calm her down.

"Mashiro. You know what we have to do, right?" she asked, her tone deadly serious. Mashiro nodded.

"Our sister is missing, it's up to us to get her back. You know the Ol' man doesn't care for her like he should. She is just his weapon. He put her under a false security, yet the minute her back was turned, he ordered her execution. If we get her back, you know he will either kill her, or use her to destroy Heaco Mundo. We have to get her away from Japan, and hidden." Retsu explained. Mashiro nodded, silently noting how Retsu had avoided to use Karissa's name. Lisa looked at her from here she stood, there eyes connecting for a moment.

"It's impossible for us to hide Karissa like that. Even if we did, what would we do about Rei-Aiko? She won't last long without her mother. We could never convince Karissa to leave her for a long time," Lisa stated, her eyes narrowed on the others. Everyone notice how Retsu's breathing faltered, and she slowly looked around the group.

"How... is Rei-Aiko?" she asked, her voice wavering uncertainly.

"She is well. Pretty little thing. Has these ice-blue eyes which can just stop you as you walk, and knock the breath out of your lungs." she heard Kensei say. "She is just like her mother. Eccentric. And has an uncanny ability to get everyone to love her."

Retsu began to tear up, at hearing her daughter being spoken of like Karissa's, yet wiped them away quickly, as to not draw attention to herself. "Mashiro, Lisa, we need you bathed, fed and read to leave in 2 hours. Can you do that?"

The two nodded, and headed to their rooms. Retsu stopped them. I trust you still have your kariudo haori, right?" she asked, and the two nodded. "Good, put them on, and meet us at Kisuke's. Karissa has spent most time with him, so he will be most likely to help us."

"Let's not forget the man is completely and totally in love with Karissa," Matsumato stated bluntly. Retsu rolled her eyes, and left the cavern, heading for the shoten, followed by Isane and Nanao. Matsumato looked at the Visoreds, and blushed. "We will pay for the door, sorry," then she left.

Karissa looked at Tosen, as he sat opposite her. She wore a black and purple silk charmuese, pieced together, with a kimono style, crossover neck. Her bust was clearly enhanced. Up the front of he dress was rose floral embroidery. Ribbons from the shoulder of it swung as she paced, with tassels at the end. The sleeved went to mid arm, and her hand were covered by silk black, elbow gloves. The dress was round cut, from a front slit into a train, which to an onlooker, evoked the image of a beautiful trailing kimono. The outfit was pulled in tightly at the waist by a black silk belt.

Her hair was up in a traditional Chinese bun, a small rose placed in the bun, while the rest fell in curls. Her face was calm, yet cold. Her features were smooth, and her 24 year old appearance was enhanced by the blue colour of her eyes, and the tattoos that covered her body. Her ankles were crossed, and her posture was straight, her back arched slightly, her shoulders pushed back. In her hands was a small cup of tea, which was cold. She looked every bit the noble she was. In front of her on the table, between her and Tosen was Lait No Daichi in her zanpakutou form, sheathed.

"Why are you here Tosen?" she asked, her tone cold, and sharp. Tosen never acknowledged her.

"You shouldn't be here, Megami-san," he stated, and Karissa let out a sharp laugh. It was humourless, and sent a shiver up the blind mans spine. She sipped her tea, with every elegance and grace she was raised with, and gently placed the cup on the white marble table in front of her.

"Well, don't you think I realise that, Tosen. I was kidnapped while on my deathbed. There was nothing I could do about it," she cruelly rebutted him, with a wave of her hand. He just sat back in his seat, holding onto his cane tightly. She eyed him, her sky-blue eyes burning into the dark mans form. "Why are you here Tosen?" she asked again, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"I would think you of all people would be able to figure it our, Megami-san," he stated, cryptically, and Karissa smirked.

"Gomen, my skills must be a bit rusty, having nearly died twice in the last century," her tone was accusing, her eyes flashed black. Tousen would have winced had he not been used to it. Karissa practically glowed in anger and distrust. "You would do well to tell me why you are here outright, Kaname. I do not enjoy playing games with murderers."

Tosen growled under his breath, and Karissa smirked, knowing she had hit a nerve with the man who stood for justice. "Just what would Kanari say if she could see you now? Working for Aizen? Tut-tut, Kaname."

"Do not speak of my sister in such a blase manner, Megami-san." he verbalized angrily. Karissa chuckled.

"I wonder how your dear little sister is? Hopefully Aizen hasn't caught her, and is keeping her locked up. Although I honestly can't say I care, we never did get along." Karissa said, her eyebrows furrowing, and Tosen chuckled.

"Ahh, I always wondered why you didn't, it seemed unnatural that two of equal strengths wou-" he was cut of by Karissa growling.

"I am stronger." she growled defensively, and Lait no Daichi began to glow dangerously. Tosen smirked.

"Of course you are," he said sarcastically. She looked at him suspiciously, her eyes fading black.

"I am stronger, and you know it, Kaname. I may be 315 years old, but I am still stronger than Kanari," she stated, defiant of any other fact, and then she stood. She walked over to the window ledge and leaned on it, her palm flat against the cold hard glass of the window pane.

"If you are stronger than her, why is she not dead?" he asked. Karissa sighed, and undid her hair. It cascaded around her like a waterfall of chocolate, and her tattoo's faded from her face.

"I don't kill unless it is necessary anymore." she snapped, effectively ending their conversation. The atmosphere became tense, and heavy. Tosen looked at the back of her form, his blind eyes watching her curiously.

"Yet you have." he suddenly stated, and she whipped to face him hissing.

"Yes, I have! And do you think I am proud of my actions!? Do you think I am happy knowing that the deaths of those shinigami are my fault and my fault alone!?" she snapped, gesturing wildly, and stalking over to him. Her eyes saddened. "I'm not. I never have been."

Kaname felt her stomping back to the window, and she glared out of it. "Besides, weren't we talking about you, and your entirely dysfunctional relationship with you darling little sister?" she seethed, her voice sharp. Kaname chuckled. "Say... Kaname... is it true she performed the 100% Barrier once?"

Tosen smirked. "Yes she did."

Karissa harshly laughs, humorlessly, and unhappily. "It's very coincidental, isn't it. It was my own mother who made that Kido. I must say, there are very, very few who could have mastered that. I know strength when I see it, Kaname. If she was just a little better, she could beat me. I know it. She is incredibly strong, for someone so young."

Tosen laughs dryly, his throat burning from the heat in the room. "You obviously underestimate the power you posses, Karissa."

"Or your overestimating it, Kaname. We both know that I am just well trained, so please, stop trying to humor me," her tone was chilled, and distant. Tears silently built in her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Kaname felt her sadness, yet ignored it. He was silently amused that the girl who was stronger than the Soutaicho, part of the monstrosity that was Aizen's plan, was so oblivious to her own strength. It was so... contradictory.

"Please, leave, Kaname." she whispered, and his advanced senses heard her. She turned to face him as he stood, and bowed, respectfully. He reciprocated, bowing as well, before sweeping from the room. As the door closed, and locked behind him, Karissa glared after him, before grabbing her zanpakutou. She gently tied it around her waist, her eyes narrowed in concentration, and tied her hair up angrily. Her eyes flashed, and she took two steps forward, before dizziness swept over her, and she fell to the ground. She lay in a fetal position, unconscious.

_Karissa giggled, as she carried Rei-Aiko on her hip, the four year old playing with her hair. The four year old wore a pair of pink baggy jeans, and a white long sleeved t-shirt that had pink butterflies on it. Around her waist a pink sweater was tied, and she wore pink sneakers on her feet. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun, and then a braid fell from it. Karissa wore a simple, white Egyptian cotton kimono, which ended at her knee's. Under it, she wore a black strapless bandage dress, which just covered her knees. Her hair was in a messy braid, thanks to Rei-aiko pulling chunks of it out the braid to play with. They were in the cavern under the Visored's hiding place, Karissa deciding to spend some time with the others like her, and of course, introduce them to Rei-Aiko. _

_"Mamma!!" she giggled, pointing at the training Visoreds. "I wanna play too!" _

_Karissa chuckled nervously, and looked into her icy blue eyes. She had gotten them form her father. "Sweetie, you can't play with them, they might hurt you, and we can't have that now, can we?" _

_Rei-Aiko's eyes began to tear up, and she pouted childishly. Karissa growled, and Rei-aiko just pouted a bit more. "Fine! Jeez! I will find out if they will let you play!" Karissa snapped, and Rei-Aiko giggled happily, clapping her hand and bouncing on Karissa's hip. Karissa rolled her eyes and gently padded over to the training shinigami, careful to avoid their cero blasts. Just as one headed straight for her stomach, she vaulted into the air, holding Rei-Aiko close, and somersaulted 4 metres of the ground. She landed gracefully on her feet, her eyes assessing Rei-aiko in case she was hurt. when sure she was okay, her eyes narrowed on shinji, her reiatsu blazed. "SHINJI! You idiot BAKA! Watch where you are firing those things! What if you had hurt me! Or worse! What if you had hurt Rei-Aiko!?"_

_All movement stopped, as they all turned to stare at her. She noticed a new face among the visoreds, and immediately whipped out her zanpakutou, holding it in one hand in front of her, hiding Rei-Aiko behind her slightly. The woman had milk chocolate coloured skin, and hazel eyes. She had long black hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun, and her features were prominent, with high set cheek bones, a straight nose and full, pouted lips. She was smaller than Karissa's 5'7, standing at only 5'4. She had a full figure, and currently wore a pair of black jogging bottoms and a baggy white t-shirt which was tied at the front, revealing the flat panes of her stomach. She was sweating. _

_Rei-Aiko peered round at he, and her eyes widened, before she pointed at her and looked up at Karissa. "PRETTY LADY!" _

_Karissa sighed, and re-sheathed her zanpakutou. Rei-Aiko wouldn't let her attack the stranger, as expressed in the compliment. She turned her attention from her, to Mashiro and Lisa who were hurriedly trying to get the woman to leave. "Oh, leave her be!" she snapped, before turning to Shinji and Kensei. "You two, come with me." _

_She gently placed Rei-Aiko on the ground, and kissed her cheek. "Play nicely, okay, I don't wanna be blamed for any broken bones they have."_

_Rei-Aiko nodded happily, before running over to the group of people. "Hiyori, be nice to her!" Karissa called, before walking away from the group followed by Shinji and Kensei. _

_When they were about a hundred metre's away, she turned and growled at them. "Who is she!?" she seethed, coldly, and Kensei wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She growled._

_"Her name is Kanari Arashi." came Shinji's voice, but Karissa was just sinking deeper into Kensei's embrace. Shinji rolled his eyes. "She is incredibly strong, stronger than Hiyori with her mask on."_

_Karissa's head shot up from where it was nuzzeling into Kensei's chest, and a slow smirk spread her face. "Really?" she asked, her tone disbelieving. Shinji nodded. "Nice."_

_"She also... was trained by Kenpachi Zaraki." he added, and he saw Karissa's eyes flash sadly. _

_"Ken-Ken channy? Why... why would he train her?" she asked pitifully, and Kensei grunted as her grip on him tightened, pulling him closer. Shinji shrugged, and Karissa sighed. She pouted, before looking up at Kensei. He looked down at her, and she kissed him immediately. Shinji growled, before stalking away, angry. Kensei chuckled into Karissa's mouth, and she just pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. Then, the shriek of rei-Aiko's childish voice screeched through out the cavern._

_"MAMMA!!" _

Karissa rolled onto her back, as another flashback hit her like a bullet.

_"Megami-san! PAY ATTENTION!" an angry, male voice shouted, startling the day-dreaming 12 year old. She shot up, her black eyes wide, blinking wildly. Her braid swished behind her, and her small delicate hands cupped her pouted mouth as she shrieked. The man growled at the girl and she blushed. Her hands clasped together in her lap, and she bowed her head, in shame._

_"Gomen nasaii, Megami-dono," she said, her tone quiet and soft. The old man just growled again, before turning to the rest of the noble Megami family. In a rectangle, sat the Megami elders, and, then extremely out of place, the head of their house, Karissa Ai Megami sat at the head of the rectangle table, her expression one of utmost coldness and grace. Inside though, she was falling to pieces. She didn't understand anything they were saying! These stuffy old men were boring!! Of course, it didn't matter that she was the HEAD of the family, no, they wanted to do everything! They treated her like a CHILD!_

_"Megami-san!" the voice snapped, and she looked up again. "Would you pay attention! These are important matters!"_

_"No there not..." Karissa muttered, pulling her braid over her shoulder, and playing with the ends. She looked beautiful, in her white silk satin padded kimono, with a flared edge, and black beaded chrysanthemum embroidery. There was a black oba tied tightly around her waist with white ribbons which floated around her, making it slightly difficult for her to breath. The kimono sleaves were edge with black padded satin, and the under dress had a high, Mandarin style collar. It was tied with Chinese knots, and pink. _

_"What do you mean, they are not!? What would you consider more important than your families wealth and status?" the old man asked, his eyebrows raised, and Karissa gulped slightly, before standing. SHe thought of a way to phrase what she was about to say, to make it seem like she wasn't insulting the older men of her family._

_"Well, I er... think that dealing with the bigger, more important issues that are affecting Soul Society now would help our house, than holding big fancy balls. For example, if we were to, say... give food and shelter to the people in the lower ranked Rukongai districts, we would be more respected in their community," she said, hoping she had phrased it right. The elders laughed._

_"Why... would we give food and shelter to a bunch of... theives and peasants!?" one called out, and Karissa clasped her hands in front of her._

_"They are all a bunch of ingrates! Why should we help them if they won't help themselves!?" another jeered._

_"That's the main problem though, right! They do help themselves!" someone else howled, and once again the men all laughed. Karissa blushed in shame at her families elders. Suddenly they were all serious._

_"Honestly, what a preposterous idea! The child should be beaten!" one shouted, who she recognised to be Xain Lin Megami. Some of the others nodded in agreement. Karissa's eyes widened in terror, as the elders began to stand. She nearly backed away, but her pride as a Megami won her over. She would take anything they dished out._

_Three hours later, she was crying alone in her room, as she bathed in hot water. Her hair floated around her amongst the rose petals and cherry blossoms water, and candles were lit around her bath. Her face was buried in her hands, and her knee's were pulled up to her chest. _

_"Men.. are bad... They... can't be... trusted," she sobbed, and she wiped her eyes. "Men... are evil. The only man I can trust... is my daddy." _

_She could hear the sounds of the maids shuffling outside her dark room in the large Megami mansion. She had had to move to 1st district when her parents had died. Her eyes continued to sob, as blood dribbled from wounds on her collar bone, the back of her neck, her arms and her torso. "Men... are evil. Men are bad, men are evil."_

_She continued to repeat it, as she rocked back and forth, her eyes closed and tears pouring down her red puffy cheeks._

Kisuke carried Rei-Aiko through the shoten, as she stared up at him, her ice-blue eyes still a bit sleepy. Her normally silky black hair was messy, and sticking out in all places, her dress was crumpled and she only had on one shoe. Ih her hand she dragged a large white teddy, which was missing an eye. She yawned widely, and Kisuke sighed.

"I want my babbla." she said, her tone whining. Kisuke rubbed the crustiness out of his eyes, and looked at the little girl, as he poured milk into a baby bottle. The kid was 57 years old, yet still acted and thought like a 4 year old, thanks to the slow aging process of souls.

"WHERE'S MY BABBLA!!" she shouted, bashing Kisuke on the head angrily with her teddy. Kisuke hurriedly handed her the bottle, and she pouted in anger, before shoving it in her mouth and drinking from it. Kisuke still had to wonder why Karissa hadn't weaned her off the bottle ages ago. He also wondered how on earth she had managed to look after her for so long on her own. He saw Tessai, Ururu and Jinta eating breakfast, and they smiled and waved to him. He tiredly waved back, as Rei-Aiko continued to drain the milk out of her bottle.

The door to the shoten opened, and four figures walked in. He looked up from Rei-Aiko, to see Retsu, Isane, Matsumato and Nanao. Retsu looked like she was in shock, the minute her eyes landed on Rei-Aiko.

"Rei... Aiko?" she whispered, taking two steps forward. the little girl squealed, and hid herself in Kisuke's houri. Retsu looked hurt, and she glanced back at Isane. Isane shook her head.

"She isn't yours anymore," she mouthed, and Retsu's head drooped sadly, before she nodded, and took a step back towards the group.

"Why are you here?" Kisuke asked. Nanao stepped forward.

"We are going to rescue Karissa, and we need some of yor merchandise to help." she stated, and Kisuke smirked.

"Well..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Le Rukia owns Kanari Arashi. I only own the plot and Karissa Ai Megami and Rei-Aiko.


	12. The TsukiKariudo

Her black eyes roved the battlefield, as her friends fought for her, as her shimai protected her, wearing the tsuki-kariudo haori, and the colors red, green, pink, white, silver and black all whipping wildly around their necks. Her hair flew around her curvy figure, curly and chocolate brown. Her lilac scarf swished and swayed in the air. Her hands covered her mouth in horror at the bloodshed as one by one, the shinigami fighting fell at the hands of the arrancar. Mashiro and Lisa were firing blast after blast of cero, masks snugly covering their faces. she could feel Rukia dieing, and Ichigo failing.

"No..." she whispered, as Nanao fell, a cero blast hitting her dead in the chest. She felt Nanao's spiritual pressure fluctuated, before it cut out.

"No..." she said, when Retsu hit the ground, bleeding all over, her eyes white.

"NO!!" she screamed, when Matsumato's pressure died, and she heard the thud of Isane hitting the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Her body began to glow, her arms spread, and she rose from the ground, screaming in agony as those she loved fell and died around her. Images flashed through her mind, as her body pulsated, and emitted a bright, white light, from her heart.

_"How did we end up like this?" _

_"Thank you for helping me..."_

_"How long as she been sick?"_

_"MOMMY!!"_

_"YOU PROMISED!"_

_"DISGRACE! WORTHLESS!"_

_"Kokoro no shimai."_

_"_ _Leave a lily in the light of the full moon for me, Retsu..."_

_"Suga'Light."_

_"The child should be beaten!"_

_"Men... can't be trusted..."_

Karissa's entire body began to glow brighter, as thousands upon thousands of white butterflies flew from her, blinding everyone. She let out a piercing scream, which sent the walls shaking, and crumbling. Her eyes ere clear. Her body began curl up, into a tight ball, as sparkling tears began to pour down her cheeks. She screamed, and the light collected into her chest, before emitting a wave, that swept the battlefield clear, causing everything to fall to the ground. Silence reigned throughout the darkness, as she fell back to the ground, unconcious, and her reiastu depleted.

* * *

A figure shook her awake, and Karissa groaned, batting the hand away, before rolling onto her side, grumbling slightly. The figure sighed, and shook her again. Karissa wearily opened her eyes, exhausted, and had to cover them from the brightness of the lights. She looked up tiredly, and saw several figures standing around her bed. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes, confused as to why her limbs felt so heavy. She pushed herself up slightly, before she felt a hand on her back, lifting her up.

Her eyes opened fully, and she saw Kisuke smiling down at her from her left. On her right sat Isshin. Matsumato, her chest wrapped up in bandages, an a cast on her arm, sat beside him, and beside her sat Retsu, wrapped fully in bandages, and Isane, who had a neck brace. Lisa and Mashiro stood at the end of the bed, both looking a little dazed, with some band-aids, but other than that they were fine. Nanao, and Kenpachi stood side by side, looking down at her, proud.

"What..." she croaked, and Kisuke handed her some water. She gratefully gulped it down, smiling at him, before looking around again. "What happened?"

"Well... you destroyed Las Noches. Ichigo killed Aizen. Tousen and Gin got away though..." Retsu said, and Karissa's eyes widened.

"How... how did I destroy Las Noches?" she asked, her eyes wide. Kisuke chuckled nervously.

"We will tell you when your better," Kisuke said, taking her hand in his, and kissing it lightly. Karissa frowned slightly, her black eyes wary of him, before she nodded. To show that she was upset with him, she snatched her hand away from him angrily, before looking at her shimai with a smile.

"So, where am I?" she asked, and the girls looked at each other, before smiling.

"We're home, Karissa," Isane said, and Karissa's eyes widened.

"No... not..." Karissa stuttered, as she looked around, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep. The Tsuki-Kariudo Manor."

* * *

Japanese Glossary:

1. Tsuki-Kariudo - Moon Hunters

2. Kokoro no Shimai - Sisters for life.


	13. Strength

Retsu, Karissa, Nanao, Lisa, and Mashiro all sat around a circle table, each eating a bowl of noodles. In the spaces between them, there were another four bowls of noodled in other placements, and a bottle of rice wine, and 8 glasses in the centre of the table, as well as a basket of bread and butter. Karissa wore a large, over sized lilac t-shirt, and a pair of black hot pants. Her top fell of one shoulder, revealing the slope of her firm, soft breast, and her legs were bent under her, toned and ivory coloured. She wore white fluffy slippers. Her dark chocolate hair was piled up on top of her head, and her dark eyes shone with pleasure, as she shovelled the never ending chicken flavoured noodles in her mouth.

Retsu had her hair in its usual braid, and her face and eyes glowed with happiness as she ate noodles, and drank the red coloured rice wine. She wore a form-fitting white tank top, with thewords, God's little Devil written across her round plump breasts in silver, and a pair of black baggy jogging bottoms with silver lines up the seams. Her feet were bare, and tucked under the table. She giggled, while Mashiro made funny faces. Mashiro wore a bright green top, which hung of her small form, and a pair of fluorescent orange sweatpants, her green hair was wavy, and she tucked on the bangs behind her ears. She was going cross eyed, as her mouth formeda huge 'o' shape, and she poured the noodles into her mouth straight from the bowl.

Lisa was reading her Josei Manga, while spooning noodles into her and Nanao's mouths, her red glasses pushed up her nose, and her eyes sparkling with delight. She wore a red top, that clung to her curvy form, and a black skirt that went to mid thigh. Her toned legs were crossed, and her feet balanced on the table, as she let Nanao paint her toe nails red. Her hair was loose, falling around her in waves to her mid back. Nanao'shairwas up in a loose ponytail, most of it falling out and around her shoulders. She wore a black crop top, and a pair of baggy black bottoms. On her feet she wore fluffy black socks. She painted Lisa's toe nails, and every now again, she would open her mouth, and Lisa would put some of her noodles in her mouth.

Karissa looked up, when she heard the door open Matsumato walked in, wearing a pink crop top, that left nothing to the imagination, and exposed her full cleavage, and flat stomach. Her blond hair was in a loose bun, and she wore black hot pants. On her feet, she wore knee high pink socks. She rubbed her eyes, and grumbled, before plopping herself on the pink cushion beside Karissa. Isane followed, wearing a black pair of black sweatpants, and a white tank top. Her hair was in its usual style, and her eyes were sparkly, and awake, as she sat in the white cushion beside Mashiro.

Karissa waved at them, before shoving a piece of bread in her mouth. "So is anyone going to tell me what happened before you got me out of the tower?" she asked, her mouth full. The others just looked at her. "Guys, it's been two weeks since we came here, and no one has even brought up the subject of what happened in Heaco Mundo. What happened?"

The girls looked at each other, with pained expressions on their faces. "Karissa... it's a very long story..." Retsu started, but Karissa held up her hand. She had an irritated look on her face as she stood, and flexed her legs.

"Fine. You know what, if your not going to tell me, I am going to find someone who will," she snarled, before marching out of the room, barging past the old lady who had started to enter it, and ignoring the calls of her shimai.

"A withered rose never heals, girls, surely you must understand how Karissa feels, not remembering anything from the battle," the old lady said, sitting on the gold cushion. The girls all looked dejectedly at her.

"Grandmother Tsukihime. We have tried to understand, but you know Karissa, she has always bottled up any confusion, or negative emotion, and pushed it to the side, if we told her what happened, she might lose it completely," Retsu argued sadly, and Tsukihime sighed.

"Child, Karissa has been through a lot in the last hundred years. She has learnt that she can't rely on you for everything, no matter how much she wanted to. She wants to know what happened to her, and she was hoping you could tell her. She expected you to tell her, as her shimai."

The girls all look sadly at their bowls, filled with guilt.

Karissa angrily stalked through the Tsuki-Kariudo Manor, searching for the Tsuki Oracle. She found the room, it's large wooden doors covered in engravings of the moon, and stars, and quietly opened it. Inside, above a golden stand, floated the TsukiOracle. It was a clear orb, that filled with mist whenever someone touched it. Karissa swallowed her doubts, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Slowly, she walked up to the orb, which glowed white, before filling with mist. She gently placed her hand on the orbs round glass side, and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

_"What do you mean Karissa has been KIDNAPPED?!" Rukia shouted smashing a vase in anger. Ichigo grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, as she glowered furiously at Retsu, the other shinigami, visoreds and Kisuke. Ichigo whispered into her ear, and she visibly relaxed into him. _

_"She was kidnapped from the 4th division. She is in Las Noches," Retsu said, "We are going to get her back. Dead or Alive. Preferably alive." _

_"We're coming to. Aizen has Orihime as well. We need to get them both back," Ishida said, and Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo nodded, looking deadly serious. Kisuke looked around the group from under his hat, his eyes shadowed, and his fan covering his lower half of his face. Beside him, Rei-Aiko did the same thing, wearing his spare hat, and using his spare fan._

_He noticed she kept glancing up at him, to make sure she was doing it right. She looked neater, and cleaner than she did earlier, wearing a dark green haori, which was like a miniature version of his, and a light green knee-length kimono under it. She had on sandals not used to the type of shoes he wore. Her black hair was in a braid and then under her hat. _

_"We leave tonight," Ichigo stated, and the rest of the group nodded, each with a determined look on their face._

_"We will focus on getting Karissa back," Retsu said, motioning to Lisa, Isane, Mashiro, Matsumato and Nanao. They all murmured in agreement. "You can get Orihime-san back."_

_Rukia looked torn between wanting to help get Orihime back, and wanting to help get Karissa back. A comforting squeeze from Ichigo made up her mind for her. She would follow Ichigo, no matter where he went. He gently kissed the back her head, and she leaned into him, her heart filled with fear of what was to come in the battle._

Karissa's mind cleared, and she stepped back from the orb, her hand covering her mouth. "They were so determined... To get me back..."

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered how most of them had died. "They were so determined, and because of me most of them died. If Orihime hadn't healed them... they would be dead."

Realisation hit her, thick and heavy and her legs crumbled from under her. Her arms wrapped around her and she rocked back and forth, tears pouring down her pale, freckled cheeks. She barely remembered it, mostly the sound of her screaming as her sisters fell to the ground dead. Then she felt anger, and she had began to glow. And it had been hot... really hot... There had been an explosion. It had been blinding, white. Everyone and everything had fell under it's impact. Then there was darkness.

"I was the explosion," she muttered under her breath. "That light, came from me."

When they had told her, she had destroyed Las Noches she hadn't believed them. She thought they were trying to make her feel better for putting them in danger. But she had. She had completely wiped out Las Noches. "I did that... But how?" she whispered. Then something Tosen had said came to her, as her eyes cleared up, and she felt numb. _You obviously underestimate the power you posses... _

Maybe he was right... maybe she did have great power. Her eyes widened. "That's why everyone saved me... because I was so Strong... They knew Aizen only wanted me for my power. To use me to destroy Soul Society."

"Don't be an idiot," she heard a deep, husky voice from behind her, and she felt two strong, muscly arms wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder, to see Kisuke peering down at her from under his hat, his soft lips in a playful smirk. "They saved you because they love you."

She smiled softly, and turned in his arms, so she was in his lap. "Are you saying you don't?" she asked, her tone playful. She gently knocked his hat off his head, and ran her hand through his sandy blond hair. His face inched closer to hers, until the tips of their noses touched, and their breath mingled together. Her face flushed, as his breath tingled on her lips.

"I always loved you," he stated, before he kissed her. She gasped at the force behind it, and her arms pulled him closer. They fought for dominance, as their lips massaged one anothers. He pulled tighter on her waist, his hands rubbing the curve of her back. She giggled into his lips, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She responded happily, their tongues dancing.

They fitted together, she realised, as she pushed his haori off his shoulders, and slid her hands under his top, rubbing the muscled plains of his back.

"I..." she said, between kisses, as she undid his belt.

"Love..." she gasped, as she threw his top over the Tsuki Oracle.

"You." she moaned, as she threw herself on top of him, so he was flat against the floor. Their reiatsu danced around them, entertwining for the first time in over a century. He kissed her more fiercly, lifting her top over her head, exposing the flat of her stomach, and curves of her full bare breasts. She groaned when he slid his hands from her back, and round to her front.

Tsukihime smirked, her old grey eyes sparkling with wisdom, as she felt Karissa's and Kisuke's reiatsu spiking to enormous levels. "Honestly... that child..." she said, shaking her head, a small smile on her face as she continued her chores, humming softly to herself.


	14. War

Karissa was glowing. Literally, with every step she walked, her body lit up a bit more, until she was like a walking light bulb. Her ivory skin was glistening radiantly, and her black eyes had become lighter, a milk chocolate brown instead of black. She had a wide, pearly white smile, and with she seemed to float down the hallways of the Tsuki-Kariudo manor.

Her shimai all watched her, with raised eyebrow, as she danced and spun into the training room. They also covered their eyes, as the light she emitted was blinding. She wore the Kariudo, with her lilac scarf floating around her, her dark chocolate curls shining silkily. She wore black silk pumps on her feet, and she hugged her shimai.

"Karissa... tone down the glow girl! We all know you've been getting some, but we don't need to see the after effects of it!" Matsumato said, laughing, as Karissa spun around her, her hands clasped to her chest. Her expression was one of complete bliss. Karissa stuck her tongue out at Matsumato, yet the glow subsided into a pretty flush. "Seriously, you two have been together for 3 weeks now!" she muttered, and Karissa giggled, before Mashiro ran up to her.

"Okay, now, tell us all about it!" Mashiro squealed, and Karissa was instantly reminded of when they had all became Tsuki-kariudo's, and they had gossiped about their love lives before training with Grandma Tsukihime.

_"Girls! On your feet! No time for dilly-dadding!" Tsukihime said, as she walked gracefully into the room. The old woman had graying hair, pulled up into a tight bun. Her marble coloured face looked kind, and old. Her stature was straight, and healthy. She wore the black kariudo, in shinigami style, and around her neck, she wore a gold scarf. _

_She bowed gently to the younger girls, who bowed back respectfully. Matsumato, Karissa, Retsu and Nanao were in the front row, while Mashiro, Lisa and Isane stood in the second row. In total, there were five rows, with 12 girls in each row. Karissa gripped Matsumato and Retsu's hands. Retsu grasped Nanao's hand. Nanao reached back silently, and felt Lisa place her hand in hers. Mashiro held onto Lisa, and Isane clung to Mashiro's arm. They all looked to be between the ages of 16-18. "I assume you are all wondering why you are here?"_

_The girls all nodded, and murmured, until Tsukihime raised her hand, shushing them all. "The Tsuki-Kariudo's, are a team of elite female shinigami. They only hunt at night, and are trained to kill a menos Grande with a single swipe of the blade. Tsuki-Kariudo, is Japanese for Moon Hunters, for those who do not know. A Tsuki-Kariudo protects her sisters, and kills her opponent, no matter what. The Tsuki-kariudo move silently, and swiftly, they train harder than anyone else, and they are better, than everyone else. The Tsuki-Kariudo, are part of the Zero division. They are the main soul protectors of the King and Queen of Soul Society."_

_She paused, as several people awwed and gasped. "You are here to be trained as one of them."_

_Retsu's knees began to shake, and her grip tightened. Matsumato nervously raised her hand. Tsukihime smiled at her. "Yes, Matsumato-san?"_

_Matsumato eeks, and looked at her. "Why... why us?" _

_"You girls, are the best shinigami of your graduating class, and the strongest. Of course, there are only 10 places. You must fight your way to the top, and become the best of the best, to get one of the positions. The group who work best as a team, who stick together through everything, and, finally, be able to protect their charge, those who can do this, and beat the others, those who work the hardest, are the ones who will be called upon when the time comes, to protect the King and Queen." she said, and the girls all looked at each other in terror of being spilt up. Karissa stepped forward, not letting go of her shima. Tsukihime raised her eyebrows._

_Karissa's hair was pulled back from her face, in a bun with a solitary curl hanging from it. Two curls framed her face, and a single curl hung between her glowing black eyes. Her pouted lips were set in a straight line, and her shinigami uniform hung from her thin, curvy frame. She grip on her shimai's tightened, and she looked at Tsukihime with a steely determination._

_"I refuse to split up from my shimai." she stated, her tone final, as she pulled her friends forward. Instead of yelling, like everyone eagerly expected her to, Tsukihime did something surprising. She clapped. Karissa's jaw would have dropped in surprise, like the rest of the class, had she not been suffering severe agony in her right hand from Matsumato squeezing it so hard. _

_"Well done, child, you have certainly made yourself worthy of being here." Tsukihime said, smiling wildly, before gesturing to Karissa. "This is what you are here to do. This girl, refused to leave her shimai's sides. This girl stood up to me, and said she wold never leave her shimai. How many of you other girls would do that? That, my children, is what you are here to learn!" _

Karissa smiled to herself, as she went up to Matsumato in the center of the dojo, and bowed. They both stood in defensive poses, legs apart, and hands blocking their faces. They smirked at each other, before Karissa attacked, her leg swiping through the air, and Matsumato caught, twisting it. Karissa spun in the air, her face determined, and lifted her leg.

Matsuamto flew over her head, before Karissa spun, and drove her heel into Matsumato's back, sendigng her flying into the wall. Matsumato rebounded of it, using the wall as a spring board, and back flipped onto her feet.

"Hadou 2! Arrow of light!" MAtsumato shouted, her fingers pointed at Karissa. Light fired from her fingers, at a deafening speed. Karissa crossed her arms in front of her, and she flew through the air as the kido hit her.

"Hadou 5! Black thunder!" Karissa shouted, as she flew through the air, her palms facing Matsumato. She landed on her feet, and threw her upper body forward, sending a wave of black at Matsumato. Thunder erupted through the room, as Matsumato somersaulted out of the way of the wave, landing in front of Karissa.

She aimed a snap for Karissa's neck, but Karissa blocked it, and caught her wrist. Karissa twisted it, spinning, and hit Matsumato in the side with the heel of her foot, before flinging Matsumato over her head and into the wall. "Bakudo 104!"

Matsumato's body seized up, as Karissa swiped her fingers across her chest, and she looked at Karissa with shining eyes. Karissa smiled at her, before back flipping. Retsu ran at her from behind, and Karissa did a drop kick, her body light, and limber. Retsu fell to the ground, but was quickly back on her feet, and aiming another kick at her. Karissa leaped into the air, and her foot made contact with Retsu's face, before she hit her with the side of her hand, causing her to fall to the ground in defeat.

Mashiro and Lisa ran at her, each with their zanpakutou. Karissa's eyes widened, and she back flipped over to the weapons case, pulling out a double sided sword. Just as she leapt to attack, the doors flew open, and Isane and Nanao ran in, panting. They all turned to them, Karissa releasing the kido that had Matsumato all tied up, and Retsu cracking her neck as she stood.

"What's going on?" Karissa asked, throwing the sword to the ground, and getting some tea for the two panting women. Retsu pulled her kariudo sleeves back up from where they had slipped, and looked at her shimai.

They looked frantic. "It's the visoreds!" Nanao shouted, and Lisa and Mashiro shot up, their eyes wide.

"What!? What happened!?" they screeched, and Karissa held up a hand to shush them. She gently walked over to the two shaken shinigami, and gave them tea.

"What happened, sisters?" she asked, her tone soothing. Matsumato stood, and walked over, placing an arm around Isane.

"They are splitting us up again!" she howled, sobbing into her hands. Nanao sipped her tea, and sat up straight, as the others looked at her expectantly. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at them.

"The visoreds have declared war on Soul Society," she stated, her voice cold and harsh. Mashiro gasped, Lisa groaned and slapped her head, Karissa fumed angrily.

"Those.... those BAKA'S!" she screeched, pacing furiously across the creaking wooden floor. She spun and looked at Nanao. "Who told you!?"

"We got a hell butterfly from the division. They say we have to report back to them immediately, or we will be hunted down, and brought back with force, then executed." Nanao said, her head drooping, and her shoulders going slack. "There is nothing we can do."

Karissa growled. "You bet there is something I can do!" she hissed, marching towards the door. "No one splits us up and gets away with it, not even my fellow visored's!"

"Who said we were leaving?" Matsumato asked, her tone light and airy. Karissa stopped and spun, a confused look on her face. "We aren't leaving you again, not this time. Shimai no tomo! Right!?"

Isane, Retsu and Nanao looked at each other, before nodding. Lisa and Mashiro nodded as well, pulling Karissa back to the group.

"Right!" they all said, hugging. "They will never seperate us!"

Kisuke held Rei-Aiko in his arms, as he watched Karissa rush around, packing up their bags. Rei-Aiko watched her mother with gleeful eyes, and hugged her chappy bunny tightly, her thumb in her mouth. Her hair was loose and fell in gentle waves around her. She was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas, with chappy pictures on them, personally designed for her by Karissa. Rukia also had three pairs in different colours. "Rukia and ichigo are going out now," Kisuke said, and Karissa nodded.

"Good for them, remind me to pack up the tooth brushes after we have brushed Rei-Aiko's teeth," she said, as she looked out the window, into the setting sun. "We have to leave in an hour. Grandma Tsukihime says she will distract the Shinigami for long enough so we can get away. We will only have half an hour. Do you have those reiatsu hiding gigai's ready for us?" she asked, turning to face him. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all prepared. Retsu, Isane and Nanao are ready to leave, and Lisa and Mashiro are getting their stuff from the Visoreds," he says, and he suddenly notices how tired she looks. He cups her cheek with his hand, and she smiles at him. "I love you, you know that?"

Karissa giggled, and nodded. "I love you too," she said, looking into his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. She stepped back and gently tapped her finger on his nose. "Not in front of Rei-Aiko, sweetie."

She held out her arms, and Rei-Aiko lept into them, hugging Karissa. "Come on sweetie, let's get your teeth brushed, then into bed."

Rei-Aiko pouted but nodded. Karissa gave Kisuke a look. "We can talk after I have put her to bed," Karissa said, a small smile on her face, and she winked, before carrying Rei-Aiko through to the bathroom. Kisuke smirked, as he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he walked over and opened the door to the house at the back of the Shoten, and let Lisa and Mashiro in.

He led them through to the room Retsu, Isane, Nanao and Matsumato were in, and handed their gigai's to them. The others were already in theirs. Lisa and Mashiro quickly got into them, while Kisuke drank a glass of milk, not being allowed sake. Karissa walked into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, in her gigai.

"Okay, Rei-aiko's asleep, it will make her easier to move when she's asleep. She kicks up a fuss when she is awake. Luckily, she sleeps like a log," Karissa stated, sadly, walking across to Kisuke. He wrapped his arms around her and looked pointedly at the girls. They all sighed.

"We're gonna go and make sure the van is ready for us," Matsumato said, sticking out her tongue, and the 6 girls left the room, carrying Lisa and Mashiro's bags. Karissa and Kisuke looked at each other.

"This is the last time we will be alone for a while..." she whispered, placing her palms on either side of her face. He placed his forehead against hers, and place his hands on either side of her face. "I'm gonna miss you so much..." she whimpered, starting to sob. He gently wiped away the salty tears tha began to pour from her sad black eyes.

"We will be together again soon... I promise..." he stated, and she blinked sadly, before kissing him. It was sad, and desperate. It was a goodbye, I-may-never-see-you-again kiss. He responded, fully, and hard, putting all his emotions into it. He thrust her against the wall, stripping her of her top, and she doing the same to him. Tears poured down her cheeks, as she kissed him, running her hands over every inch of him she could reach, savouring every part of him.

Rei-Aiko gently toddled from her bedroom, and into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hugged her Chappy teddy, made by her mommy's friend Uryu, and yawned widely.

"Sweetcheeks, whatya doing out of bed?" Matsumato asked, lifting her. She looked at Matsumato's breasts, before poking one. When she felt how soft it was, her face lit up, bafore she rested her head on them, her thumb in her mouth, snoring happily. Matsumato smiled, an carried her through to the car, ignoring the bangs coming from the living room. She heard the roar of a Hollow, and her eyes widened.

"It's time to go..."


	15. Hiding

Kisuke sat in front of the phone, waiting for it to ring, ignoring everyone else in the darkened room, as he had been doing for the last 2 hours since the girls had left. Yoruichi rolled her amber eyes, ticked off with the man who was her best friend, and downed her glass of sake. She growled angily, as the door to the dark room opened, and Tessai stood in front of them.

"Sir, Rukia Kuchiki is here to see you," he said, and Kisuke grunted, not tearing his eyes away from the phone. Rukia walked past him, and bowed to Yoruichi, who bowed her head, before turning to Kisuke. Kisuke looked over his shoulder at her.

"I want your help," she stated, her hands clasped in front of her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What could I do to help you?" he asked, dully. She smirked.

"You could help me obtain an Inner Hollow," she said, her tone light, and airy. He spun to face her, his face hidden behind his fan.

"And why... would you want to do that?" he asked slyly, a smirk on his face behind his green fan. She looked down at her feet, before looking at him, determined.

"Because if I don't, then I will have to leave Ichigo, and I refuse to do that! I need to be strong enough to fight beside him!" she sated, her tone true to her words. Kisuke snapped his fan shut, and stood. He held out a hand to her.

"Very well, Miss Kuchiki, I will help you," he stated, and she smiled gratefully, before shaking his hand.

--

Karissa drove the black RV they had away from Karakura. It had two bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen area and a bathroom. She was the only one who could drive, so she was on riving duty. Matsumato sat beside her, looking down at a map. Nanao, Lisa and Retsu were discussing plans in the living area, Mashiro and Rei-Aiko were asleep, and Isane was silently staring out the window. Karissa had been driving for one and a half hours, listening to her favourite music, as she sped down the country roads. Tears poured from her eyes, yet they stayed clear, as the son Does Anybody hear her played in the cabin of their RV. Matsumato stood, and gently left the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Karissa bit her lip, biting back a sob. The song ended, and Karissa sighed, pulling out of her lane, and off the main road, down a darkened path. The head lights lit up the dark shadows, and she kept her eyes on the road. She pressed two buttons on the G.P.S, and flicked a switch above her head.

"Auto-driver engaged," a monotone voice blared, and Karissa smiled to herself, before unbuckling her seat belt and walking through to the main area of the RV. The steering wheel and gas pedals moved themselves, driving down the pitch-back road, into a seemingly never ending darkness, the moon high in the starry sky.

Karissa looked around her shimai, who, like her, were all in pyjamas. Retsu looked at her, and motioned her over. Karissa hugged her, and sat beside her, leaning on her for support. Retsu kissed her cheek silently. "Don't give in, sweetie," she whispered, and Karissa sighed silently, but nodded none the less. Retsu gave her a squeeze, and Karissa smiled weakly at her. "Go get some sleep, you must be worn out."

When she winked, Karissa blushed, and stood, going through to the bedroom Rei-Aiko was asleep in. Quietly getting under the covers, she gently pulled Rei-aiko to her. Rei-Aiko groaned slightly, yet snuffled up to her, and Karissa smiled, kissing the top of her french braided hair, before closing her eyes, and drifting into a deep sleep.

Retsu sat with her shimai, watching fascinated as the RV rove itself, when pain shot through her upper right arm. She winced, grabbing it, as she saw the others do the same. She pulled the sleeve of her arm down and gasped when she saw the crescent moon that had been branded into her arm, glowing blue. They looked at each other, panicked.

"The King and Queen..." Retsu said, standing, but she was pulled down by Karissa, who had slipped through in silence after the pain had flashed through her arm as well.

"We can't go, it might be a trap..." she said sadly.

"Like your execution...?" Mashiro asked, and Karissa nodded sadly.

_The creature stalked through the sky's, large, white wings flapping, and skin like bone, with curls floating in the air. The creature flexed its hands, where talons had taken the place of fingers. It had cat like legs, and it bounded through the air. A mask covered its face., and around its neck hung a shredded white scarf. Suddenly, it howled, as blinding pain rushed through its right arm, and it dove down, towards the 1st division._

_'Let me out! The king needs to be protected!' Karissa's voice pierced through its head, and the creature growled._

_"I can protect him! I am STRONG!" it screeched, its voice deeper than Karissa's. _

_'Please Sa-Ai! Let me out!' _

_Sa-Ai whined, as she landed, and Karissa pushed her way into control. The creature howled, as Karissa defeated her with little trouble, and it slumped to the ground. It's wings faded away, leaving Karissa in a pile of feathers. She stood, and immediately realised that when she had grown wings, her clothes had been ripped of her. She covered her breasts, wrapping what was left of her scarf around her and walked into the taicho's hall. Immediately, she felt all her limbs constrict, and she fell to the floor, her eyes wide as she looked up in shock. Around her stood the taicho's. The only one to look directly at her, without pain in his eyes, was Yamamoto. She winced. Her hands were bound behind her back, and her feet were bound as well. _

_She felt a chill brush against her, under the Sou-taicho's cold, cruel gaze. Her eyes filled with tears, as Kenpachi hoisted her to her feet, by the scruff of her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and sad. He wasn't looking at her, but more glaring at the sou-taicho. _

_"Lock her in the cells!" Yamamoto ordered, and she gasped as Kenpachi roughly yanked her into his arms, and carried her to the cells. She hid her face in shame, as they carried her._

_**What are you doing! Fight BACK!!!**her inner hollow screeched, and Karissa ignored it. She oomph's, when she was thrown in the cell. Her eyes looked at Kenpachi sadly, and blank. He looked back for about two seconds, before he turned away, and closed the cell door. "Ken-Ken channy?" she whimpered, her tone soft, and her voice raspy. He didn't look at her._

_"I will get you some appropriote clothing, and some food," he said, and he turned to face her. She looked up at him, still bound by kido. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words constricted in his throat. He turned away, and left her, the room closing up around her in darkness._

Karissa tiredly sat in the drivers seat of the RV, her cellphone to her ear. She listened to the dialling tone, before the phone was picked up.

'Hello?' came Kisuke's voice.

"Hiya, Kisu-kun..." she whispered, and she heard him sit up and heard him breath heavily.

'Where are you, how are you? How is Rei-Aiko? What are you doi-'

Karissa laughed softly, cutting him off. "We're fine, a little tired, and our arms are sore, but we're fine." she rasped. She covered her mouth with a hand, in an attempt to muffle her tired sobs.

'What's wrong?'

"I... just... I miss you... I don't want to hide... I just want to be with you. I want to go home..." she sobbed sadly, salty tears streaming down her face. She heard Kisuke sigh.

"You've only been gone for about 4 hours, sweetie..." he said, and Karissa stifled a sob.

"I'm sick of running..." she sniffed gently, and felt someone squeezing her arm. She looked down to see Rei-Aiko, smiling up at her wearily, blu eyes carefree and young.

"Otousan?" she asked, pointing to the phone. Karissa giggled adly, and lifted her onto her lap with one arm.

"Kisu-kun, Rei-Aiko want's to say hello," Karissa said, a fake cheerfullness creeping into her voice. She handed the phone to Rei-Aiko, who grinned happily.

"Hiya Otou-chan!! We're in abig black car! Auntie Retsu won't give me any candy!" Rei-Aiko laughed loudly.

"I love you too... we're okay!... okay... promise!... Love you!" Karissa barely caught any of their conversation. Rei-Aiko handed her the phone, and kissed her soft cheek, before skipping to where Mashiro was. Karissa watched her leaving, and smiled, her eyes filling wit tears.

"She shouldn't be so happy..." Karissa said to Kisuke, distraught. "She is too used to travelling! we have to come back!"

She heard Kisuke chuckle humourlessly. 'You can't do that, and you know it. Look, I have to go.'

Karissa nodded. "Okay.... I love you..."

'Yeah, love you too.'

The next thing she heard was the dialling tone. She flipped her phone shut, and switched the RV of autodriver.

--

Ichigo paced his room, as he waited for Rukia to come back.

"Where is she!?" he snapped, kicking his desk. Her gigai lay on his bed, and her pyjamas were neatly folded in the closet. His dad opened the door.

"What's wrong, son?" he asked, and Ichigo actually contemplated telling him. He shook his head, and said it's nothing. Isshin's face fell for a moment, before he nodded slowly and left.

Ichigo sighed, running his hands through his hair, before leaving his room, and marching past Yuzu and Karin, who looked after him in shock.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"The shop." he stated, before marching out of the house.

"PICK UP SOME STRAWBERRIES!" Yuzu called out.


	16. filler chappy, good stuff coming soon!

Rei-Aiko stood in front of her mother, in the clearing. In her hands was a short zanpakutou, with a square shaped guard, and yellow ribbons wrapped up its handle. The silver blade glinted in the rising sun, and her black hair was pulled up into a bun. Her feet went into a defensive stance, the zanpakutou pointed in front of her. Her face was calm, and steady, her stance rooted. She wore a miniature version of the shinigami isui, in a pale yellow colour. The clearing was in the tree's, behind where they had stopped the RV, and it was a moderate size.

Karissa gently walked up to her, her steps light, and almost dancing. She wore the Karuido, a lilac scarf around her neck, her hair pulled into a bun, with butterflies lining it, and a single curl hanging down over her shoulders. Her expression was serious, and assertive, as she judged her daughters stance. she gave a curt nod, before stepping back, a small smile on her pouted lips.

"Why do you take this stance?" she asked, her hands clasped behind her. Rei-Aiko's eyes gleamed, and she bit back a childish groan.

"To root myself to the ground, so I can not be moved, and so I can block an attack that comes to me with one movement," Rei-Aiko said, bored. They went through this every training session.

"Good," Karissa grinned, before looking at her seriously. "Now, I want you to attack me."

Rei-Aiko's jaw dropped. "NANI?"

Kisuke watched as Rukia fell to the ground in the pit below, her body bound tightly by kido. She howled in agony, as the hollow began to eat her from the inside out, a bone mask starting to form on her face. It was like a bunny mask. Only scarier.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yoruichi asked from beside him, a stern, concerned look on her face. Kisuke shrugged, his face shadowed under the rim of his hat, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"This is an extremely dangerous method of hollowification." he stated coldly, his arms crossing, his cane in his left hand. "It requires inserting the essance of a hollow into a shinigami, and having them battle for domination inside the inner world of a shinigami. It is supposed to be extremely painful. Unfortunatly, I have not had a proper opportunity to test it out."

Yoruichi's eyes flashed, and she looked at him shocked, her amber eyes wide. "Are you crazy!? You are going to use it without previous testing!?"

"Not going to, Yoruichi, I am already." he said, before he drew his zanpakutou from his cane. Yoruichi growled, and turned her attention to Rukia, who was still howling at the bottom of the pit.

Kisuke closed his eyes, fighting away the memories the screeches she emitted brought rushing to him. He focused on the task ahead. Yoruichi shook her head, and turned away from the pit, her eyes closed, before shunpoing away from them.

Ichigo stood outside of the shoten, Orihime on his left, and Uryu on his right. Chad stood behind them, and the group all looked grimly at the closed sign on the door.

"Do you think she is here?" Uryu asked, and Orihime gently took his hand in hers behind Ichigo's back. Since they had rescued Orihime, and Karissa had warned Orihime to stay away from Ichigo, the two had started to get along more and more, and came to the agreement to start dating. He squeezed her hand, and pulled her towards him, and into his arms. She hugged him tightly. Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair.

"I know she is here. I just don't know why..." he said sadly. Chad placed a large brown skinned hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure its for a good reason... Ichigo..." he stated, and the others just looked at him.

"YOU CAN SPEAK!?" Orihime squealed, her grey eyes widening.


	17. Abstinence

Kisuke stood outside of the shoten, his blue eyes looking into the dark night sky, a sad smile on his face. He silently pondered the past events, while the sound of Rukia snoring in her coma-like sleep seeped out of the dimly lit shoten. The stars glowed brightly in the darkened blue sky, and the moon bloomed brightly, full. _I bet you can't count all the stars..._ His eyes widened, as Karissa's voice floated into his head, like a song, and his fists tightened at his sides. He felt his nails digging into his palms, as his head bowed to the moon. She hadn't called him for a week...

Blood began to slowly seep from his hands dripping onto the rough, dirty terrain under his bare feet. He scrunched up his toes, and glared at the ground. _You look like such a baka when your mad... _His striking features softened and her smile drifted through his head. He felt the tingle of her touch on his cheek, and the feeling of soft fingers brushing across his muscled arm. He closed his eyes, relishing he memory of her touch. When he felt a pair of soft lips pecking his neck, he gasped, and spun, to see the silhouette of curled hair and a curved figure standing a mere centimeter away from him.

His eyes connected with her own dark ones, which lit up under the moonlight. Her skin glowed healthily, her freckles standing out against her ivory skin. Her thick eyelashes brushed delicatly against her cheeks, as she smiled sadly at him. His jaw dropped as he reached a hand out to touch her. She stepped away from him, every step hurting her, and him. He dropped his hand, a stunned expression on his face. She looked at the ground, guiltily.

"I'm sorry," her soft voice called to him. "It's for the best..."

He nodded slowly, as she sat on the edge of the wooden decking. He sat beside her, and they stared into darkness, the tension around them unbearable, the heat causing their clothes to stick to their sweating skin. She smiled at him, gratefully. He tried to smile at her, but his mouth refused to cooperate, sinking into an even deeper scowl. Her smile just widened, and she looked at the moon.

"Do you remember the time you and me watched the sunset together, for the first time?" she asked, her voice wistful, and eery. Kisuke looked startled at her question, but nodded. she looked at him, and gently tipped his hat back, of his blond hair, to look him in the face.

"Do you remember when we had that huge fight, because I thought you were dating Yoruichi?" she questioned, her eyes lighting up in amusement. Kisuke's lips slowly began to lift. Karissa gently grasped his left hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb. Only then did she notice the blood on his palms. Her eyes widened, and she whispered an insult at him, before raising his palm to look at it. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she saw the red blood that was slowly starting to stop dribbling down his palm. Tentatively, she bought his palm to her mouth, and gently licked it.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, as she pressed her mouth to his palm, and continued to swirl her tongue over it. She lapped at it gently, drinking up the blood, before blowing on his palm, and entwining her fingers in his. He raised his other palm to face her, and she smirked at him, amusement clearly shown in her black eyes. She dropped his hand, and kissed his right hands palm. She lapped up the last of the blood, swirling her tongue over his palm. This time though, when the blood was gone, she didn't stop, and began to kiss her way up his arm, pushing his sleeve up. Kisuke groaned, before pulling his arm from her lips, and wrapping it around her waist.

"Why are you here? Karissa?" he asked, his voice low, and gruff, as he gazed into her eyes huskily. She gulped, and placed her hands on his chest.

"We came back... to... er... try and er... talk the visored out of attacking, like, Soul society..." she stuttered and stumbled, her eyes never rising from his lips. Her own blood tinged ones tingled, as she remembered the force of their kisses. Her eyes glazed over, as she began to feel more and more aroused, leaning closer to them. He smirked, and pushed her away. She pouted childishly, and leaned in again. He kept her away.

"Karissa..." he groaned, painfully, ignoring his own arousal, and looking at her seriously. She was pouting again. It made him want to bite her bottom lip... "I think you should leave," he said, and she stopped pouting, her jaw dropping. Her eyes filled with tears, before she glared at him.

"Fine," she snapped, her tone cruel. It chilled him to the very core of his soul. She pulled herself out of his grip, and stood, looking at him one last time. Her eyes were filled with malice, something he had never seen directed at him, and he suddenly realised why no one turned down Karissa. She was terrifying when she was upset.

"Don't be like that," he moaned, standing up as well. "You did the same thing to me earlier..."

Her stance went rigid, and she growled. "So that's just payback then?" she snarled, her freckled nose scrunched up, her eyebrows practically joined as she looked at him, angrily. He rolled his eyes.

"Karissa, you have responsibilities, a reason why you are here. I am, at the moment, not that reason." Kisuke explained, slowly, and she looked at him with distaste. He walked over to her silently, and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "We have all the time in the world to make love, so we should show some abstinence now."

Karissa bit her lip, and turned her head to the side, unknowingly showing him the smooth curve of her ivory skinned neck. Her stance softened, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't been abstinent for years. The last ounce of abstinence she showed was when she had been under Kenpachi's care. That was forced upon her as well. He wrapped his arms around her, and she looked up at him slightly. He smiled at her cheekily, and she let a small smile play onto her face. She nodded, and he grinned widely and hugged her.

Rukia had woken up, after her newly acquired inner hollow had begun ranting about how cold it was in her inner world. She had promptly beaten the voice down, and gotten up to get some coffee. She had heard Karissa's voice, and snuck out to the back, to see Kisuke and Karissa in a tight embrace. She smirked, before she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Quietly she tiptoed through the shoten, to the living room. Guiltily, she looked at the phone.

**Come on, Queenie, call him... **her inner hollow piped up, happily. Rukia almost yelled at her inner hollow. **By the way, can you give me a name? I'm sick of being referred to as 'inner hollow'.**

"Fine..." she hissed, trying to think. "You can be called Ru-Ru," she said, promptly shutting Ru-Ru up. Smiling, she padded gently over to the phone, and picked it up. Taking a deep breath, she dialled the Kurosaki's number. After lidtening to the dial tone, her heart thudding in her ears, the other end was picked up.

_"Hello_?..." came Yuzu's groggy, sleep clogged voice from the other end. Rukia sighed.

"Hiya Yuzu-nee. Can I please speak to Ichigo?" Rukia asked, and Yuzu gasped.

_"Ruki-nee!! Where are you!? What happened!? Why'd--" _Yuzu's questions were cut off by the phone being snatched from her.

_"Rukia! Get back here NOW! What the hell are you at Uruhara's for anyway!?" _Ichigo yelled, and Rukia rolled her violet eyes. She held the phone away from her ear, while Ichigo ranted, and grabbed one of the magazine's that Karissa had left by the phone. She flicked through it, putting the phone back to her ear every now and again to see if he had stopped.

"Ichigo. I'm coming home today. We can talk when I am home. I just called to let you know I was okay," she said, her tone pacifying. She heard Ichigo sigh, and gently smiled into the phone. "I love you," she whispered, and she heard Ichigo chuckle.

"I love you too." he stated, and Rukia grinned widely. "Now go get some sleep, migdet."

Rukia growled, screeched Berry-Baka, and slammed down the phone. She heard a chuckle from behind her, and turned to see Karissa with her hand over her mouth. She was laughing, her eyes squeezed shut. Rukia stuck out her tongue, and Karissa just continued to giggle, before standing up straight.

"You two have a wierd relationship," she chuckled, and then she left. Rukia glared after her, before her expression softened, and she smiled to herself.

"Yeah... we do..."


	18. Dealt with!

Karissa was sat on a chair, her legs flung over the side. She was resting her chin on her hand, while using the other to chomp on a bar of dairy milk chocolate. Her face was angry, her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked tired. She wore an over sized white cotton t-shirt, and a pair of black frilly panties under it. Her legs were swaying, bare, and curvy. Her brown curls were flung over the back of the chair, and she wore Kisuke's hat on her head. Bedside her, on a small pile of rubble, was a box full of different types of chocolate. She growled, as Rei-Aiko tried to take one. Rei-Aiko whimpered and backed away, before running to her Aunt Retsu.

"She never did take abstinence well," Isane snickered with Matsumato. Karissa just took another bite of her chocolate bar before glaring at the Visoreds. "Okay, you are going to stop this nonsense. I mean seriously guys, a war?"

They had the decency to look guilty under her angry glare, but Hiyori just stuck out her tongue. Karissa picked up a piece of rubble, and threw it at her head. It hit her right in the centre of the head, and Hiyori growled as it bounced away from her, leaving an ugly red welt between her brown eyes. She shot up from where she sat, and roared angrily, her eye twitching, her teeth bared. Karissa slowly stood, her arms crossing over her busty chest, and her stance mocking Hiyori's anger. Her eyes dared her to try something, flashing amber.

"Do you really want to do this Hiyori?" she asked, her tone sweet, and pacifying. Hiyori grunted, and glared at her. Rei-Aiko whimpered, and hid her face in Retsu's chest. Matsumato wrapped her arms protectively around her the two, and Isane half stood, her hand on her zanpakutou hilt, ready to fight. Nanao rose as well, and Lisa and Mashiro stood to pull Hiyori back to her seat. Karissa raised one hand, her t-shirt lifting to just under her bum, before Isane and Nanao sat back down. She cast a glance at Mashiro and Lisa. "Let her do what she has to do."

Mashiro and Lisa nodded, reluctantly, before sitting back down. Hiyori glowered at Karissa, her reiatsu glowing angrily."Ever since you arrived, we have been forced to do what you want us to! You are just like the taicho's in the Gotie13! You are selfish, inconsiderate of everyone elses feelings, and overbearing!" Hiyori ranted, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You act like you are better than us! That you can do whatever you want and get away with it!"

Hiyori continued to rant, and Karissa stood unfazed as she listed every one of her faults, problems and disagreements. Hiyori stopped, panting for breath and Karissa bowed to her. Several people gasped. Hiyori's jaw dropped angrily.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" she roared, her hollow taking her over. She launched at Karissa, who immediately leaped into action. Karissa spun, avoiding the horn of Hiyori's mask, and threw herself into a backwards spin, leading Hiyori away from the others. Hiyori shunpoed after her, furious. She flew at Karissa, who spun, so she was facing Hiyori in the air, and raised her palms. A white ball of reiatsu blasted from them, and into Hiyori, barely stalling her. Karissa growled, and threw herself at Hiyori, her fists balled. She hit her flat in the stomach, just as the second white blast hit her, and Hiyori flew back into a wall.

The others gasped as Karissa disappeared from view, and Rei-Aiko peeked out from her hiding place, just in time to see Karissa pinning Hiyori to the wall. "Mamma?" she whimpered, terrified.

Karissa growled right into Hiyori's ear. "Listen to me, little girl," she hissed as Hiyori fought against her hold, lashing out angrily. "Never, ever, talk to me like that. You have no right. You do not know who i am, so get over yourself little girl."

Hiyori howled, and screeched cero. Red light flooded out of her palms, and sent Karissa backwards, at 100mph. They gaped as the cero blast ripped through the rubble, Karissa right at it's centre. They watched in horror, as a white glow formed inside the blasts, as Hiyori continued to send them out towards Karissa. A deafening roar escaped the cero, and the red disappirated, white reiatsu destroying it. It cleared, leaving Karissa standing angrily at it's core, her hands pulsating with a white light, as she flew at Hiyori.

Hiyori screamed the minute Karissa's hand touched her mask, and Karissa ripped it off her, the light from her hands blinding her. Hiyori fell to the ground, with a soft thud, and Karissa landed beside her, on one knee. She stood, her clothes torn and shredded, and looks at the others.

They stare at her in amazement. "You didn't even use your zanpakutou..." Mashiro gaped, her hand covering her mouth. "You didn't even use your MASK!"

Karissa looks at them, her eyes dull and lifeless, before she lifted Hiyori into her arms. Hiyori whimpered, a large burn on her left temple, her lip split, and she huddled into Karissa. Karissa stumbled forward, her eyes slowly regaining their life. She glared at the Visoreds, her eyes slowly going over all their horrified faces. "Anyone else have a problem with me?" she growled.

They all shook their heads. Karissa nodded curtly, and placed Hiyori in front of Retsu to be healed. She turned to the visoreds.

"You people disgust me." she snapped, a slight growl in her voice. "Those people are my family! Those people are OUR family! They were ready to welcome you back as HEROES after your part in the war with Aizen! Instead, you declare war on them! What made you think you could win against them!?"

"We have you," Hirako said and she grunted.

"WHAT AM I?? Some sort of WEAPON?!" she shouted, her voice getting louder, "I am not a weapon! I am a person, a soul! Those people you want me to fight and kill, are fellow souls, my family! I would never harm any of them! Neither should you, you baka's!"

She stopped yelling, breathing deeply before she glowered at them. "You are going to apologize, and salvage what's left of your reputation. If I ever hear anything bad against them, or any plot to put them in harms way, I will personally hunt every one of you down, and kill you with my bare hands. I may love you all, but I love them as well. I will never let my family fight each other, even if it means having to kill them myself."

She looked at Hirako, who normally would have argued, but instead slowly nodded, before standing. "I'll do it immediately," he stated, and Karissa never responded, instead putting on her coat. She picked up Rei-Aiko, before turning to her sisters.

"Girls, you can stay with me," she said, before shunpoing out of the cavern. They followed her, leaving the visoreds in complete mortality, looking solemn and guilty. Hiyori sat up slowly, and wearily, fingering the small burn on her temple, before looking at her friends.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around their faces groggily.

* * *

Kisuke watched Rukia train with Ichigo, in hand-to-hand combat. He was bare-chested, his muscles sheen with sweat. He leaned on his cane, his eyes watching their moves closely. He never had on his hat, his blond hair was wild. As he watched them, a small black cat hopped beside him.

"Karissa is back." she said, her voice deep and male. Kisuke shot to the latter, and up to the shoten, leaving a stunned Rukia and Ichigo in his wake. They looked at Yoruichi. "Karissa's back," she stated simply, and the couple went aah, nodding their head in understanding.

Kisuke ran straight to Karissa, who looked at him tiredly from under his hat, Rei-Aiko in her arms. His pace slowed and he looked at her. She looked torn up. Literally, her t-shirt was shredded into little pieces, barely covering her breasts. Her coat lay on the floor, and her entire body glistened lightly with perspiration. She smiled at him, putting Rei-Aiko down.

Then she ran at him, launching herself into his arms, and kissing him hard on the lips. They stung his own, applying a hard pressure onto them, as she kissed every inch of him she could get her lips to, passionately, angrily. He thrust her up against the wall, his arms wrapping around her, as they continued to kiss.

A small cough interruptedthem. They slowly parted, and looked at Restu and the others, who were watching amused. "Anyone would think you haent gotten any in years!" Matsumato said, and Rei-Aiko looked at her.

"Gotten any of what, Mato-chan?" she asked, her chibi-like eyes wide, and a pondering look on her face. Karissa glared at Matsumato. Her face was flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen, and her hair was mussed, yet she was still glaring at Matsumato. Matsumato laughed nervously, before picking up the little girl.

"Why do you people insist on carrying me?" Rei-Aiko huffed, as Matsumato carried her away from the couple, followed by Karissa's shimai.

Karissa looked up at Kisuke. "Bed. Now." she ordered, and he happily nodded, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom.

* * *

**AN: POLL TIME!!!**

**Okay first poll! In the next flashbakc, you get to chose what it can be about!!**

**a: part of a relationship with a past boyfriend  
b: part of her relationship with her shimai  
c: her near execution  
d: her relationship with Kenpachi  
or  
e: her relationship with her parents/ Lait No Daichi/ Sa-Ai**

**Second Poll: Tell me who you want her to end up with!!**

**a: Kisuke Uruhara  
b: Kensei Muguruma  
C: Ukitake Jushiro  
d: Shunsui Kyoraku  
or  
e: Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Please Vote!! I'm counting on you!!  
Love your loyal writer!  
Kissa!! **


	19. Engagements

Karissa gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in awe as she entered the cavern. She spun daintily, her steps light as she awed its beauty. The sky had changed, into a deep purple, with stars dotted on it. The large boulders had sheer white, pink and black cloths draped over them, and in the centre was a candlelit table, with two place settings. She giggled, as he spun her, and kissed the top of her hand. Karissa blushed lightly, her soft black eyelashes lightly brushing her cheeks as she slowly blinked, her glossed lips in a small smile. He pulled her into his arms, as quiet music began to play.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, and she blushed brighter, her ivory face alight with a reddish glow. She wore an old satin kimono, with embroidered pink roses up the back. It had a wavy patterned front opening, and a square collar, with arm-hugging sleeves. The front did up with Chinese knots, and it was in a white Mandarin robe style. Under it, she wore a floor length pink silk dress, with several layers, and a low collar. The base of the dress, which was sheer, had a sort of floaty look to it, and as he spun her, it lifted lightly.

"Thank you," she replied as they danced, and she lightly kissed him on the lip. He stepped away from her, and admired her. She gazed back at him lovingly, before he directed her to the table to sit down. Karissa nervously bit her lip, as Ururu brought two steaks and potatoes for them to eat. She giggled as he held up a fork with potatoes on it. She chuckled, and ate it. After they ate their food, Karissa wiped her lips and looked at him seriously. "Now, not that I don't really appreciate and love this date you have organised, what do you want?"

Karissa watched as Kisuke pushed his left-over strawberry shortcake around his plate nervously, before he stood. Walking around the table to her, he gently took her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. She looked confused, as he bent down on one knee, looking her in the eyes. Her left hand covered her shocked mouth, as her eyes widened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Karissa gasped when he opened it, to reveal a silver, pink diamond ring. "You make me the happiest I could ever be, and and have since we were kids. I couldn't imagine my life without you, and I honestly never want to, so, will you... Will you marry me?"

_Karissa sat in her cell, as she waited silently for the shinigami to take her to the execution grounds. Her head was bowed, her hair had been cut to her shoulders. She wore a simple white cotton kimono. Her hands were clasped in her lap, as she had her knees bent under her. Her eyes were blank, and lifeless, as dried tear tracks stained her cheeks red. _

_'Please, Karissa-hime! Try to escape! Please don't give in!' Karissa heard Lait No Daichi say, her tone pleading. 'You can get out of this! You've fought worse!'_

_'It's useless, Lait, she won't fight!' Sa-Ai butted in. Karissa sat blankly as her zanpakutou's avatar formed beside her, and her inner hollow floated, her arms crossed, her legs in a sitting motion. Her white hair curled around her and her amber eyes glowed unceremoniously as she sneered down at Karissa. She wore a white version of Karissa's fuki-taicho uniform, with a black belt and black legwarmer. "She is weak!"_

_Lait No Daichi peered down at Karissa her icy blue eyes pleading. Her white blond hair floated around her tattooed body. Large pink butterfly wings caused her to hover above the ground, with thick black veins running through them. A white bandage dress covered her, flaring out at her feet. Lait gently touched the floor, and sent a ghostly hand out to touch Karissa's cheek. "No, she isn't, Sa-Ai, beside's, it's all Aizen's fault that we are in this mess in the first place!" _

_Karissa ignored them, turning so she was facing the dark cell behind her. Lait sighed and looked at Sa-Ai, who shrugged, before coming to stand beside her. The two ghostly transparent figures argued for a minute, before Sa-Ai growled and turned to Karissa. "For hime's sake! Just fight back! You can kill these wankers!" _

_"No I can't..." Karissa whispered, and Lait and Sa-Ai looked at her. She peered over her shoulder at them, her black eyes flashing slightly. "I can't kill them, because they are my family."_

_Sa-Ai groaned in frustration, before shaking her fists and disappearing. Lait sighed, and sat beside Karissa, still floating slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lait asked, trying to comfort Karissa. Karissa just stared at her blankly._

_"No." she stated coldly, and Lait winced. _

_"Very well," she whispered, "But please do something, your inner world is in turmoil at the moment." Then she glowed white, and disappeared. Karissa looked at where her zanpakutou's form had been before looking at the wall again. She heard the door open, and stood gracefully._

_"Come on Suga'light, it's time," she heard Kenpachi say somewhere in the hollow of her heart. She felt a collar fitted around her neck, and silently walked, her head bowed, in between Retsu, Kenpachi, Ukitake and Ginrei. Nanao stood beside her on her left, and Matsumato stood on her right. Isane walked ahead of them. _

_"When we say," Karissa heard Nanao whisper. "Throw yourself forward."_

_"Wha??" Karissa whispered back. And Nanao just shouted now. Karissa fell forward, and Ukitake caught her, while Isane opened a portal. Matsumato threw Karissa's zanpakutou through the portal, as other shinigami began to run at them. Matsumato released her zanpakutou, causing smoke to surroundt hem, blocking them from view. Nanao, Retsu and Ginrei all nodded at each other, before screaming and howling in fake agony. _

_"PRISONER LOOSE!" someone shouted. Kenpachi made a grab for Karissa halfheartedly, as she fell towards the portal. She looked at them with eyes wide, as Ukitake wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the portal. _

_"If i could, I would've married you," Ukitake whispered into her ear, and Karissa's eyes widened. He kissed her lightly, before he shoved her through the portal, and it closed. The ash and smoke cleared, making sure to put some cuts and bruises on the group, and they fell to the ground, Karissa's sekei collar on the ground in between them._

Kisuke looked nervously at Karissa, as she shook her head, clearing it, and threw herself at him. "Of course I will marry you! You baka!"

He sat shocked for a few seconds, as she kissed him, before he broke into a wide smile and shot up, his arms wrapping around her. HE kissed her hard on the lips, before putting her back on the ground and looking down at her. Lifting her left hand, shakily, he gently put the ring on her finger. She gaped at her finger, and smiled softly. "Wow, never thought I would get married..."

Rei-Aiko sat in her bedroom, looking at the outline of the large figure behind her window. Her small hands clutched her teddy tightly, and her large eyes were wider than ever, and glowing with fear. "Are you the boogeyman?" she whimpered.

The figure chuckled deeply, and stepped forward. The horrible, bone mask of a Menos Grande peered into the room. Rei-Aiko shuddered in her bed, as the hollows hand crashed through her bedroom wall.

"MAMMY!!!" she screeched, as the bony hand wrapped around her, and lifted her from the bed. "MAMMMMMMMMYYYY!!!!"


	20. Shortest chapter EVER! in this story

Rei-Aiko screamed, as the Hollow bought her to his mouth. Suddenly, there was a loud battle cry, and blood splattered everywhere, as the Hollows arm fell to the ground with a deafening thud, Rei-Aiko still in the hands vicious grip, fighting to get free. Retsu stood in front of the hollow, her silver scarf whipping around her, her blue eyes narrowed on the Hollow which howled in agony. Matsumato sliced the Hollows fingers in half from around Rei-Aiko, and lifted her up. Rei-Aiko watched, as Retsu finished the hollow off with three clean strikes, slitting the mask into three sections.

Her eyes glowed in awe, and her mouth gaped silently, as Retsu glowed dangerously. The hollow howled in anguish, as it disintegrated into ash. The clouds in the sky cleared, leaving the half moon shining over head, and the stars twinkling, as Retsu calmed down, and hurried towards Matsumato and Rei-aiko, a worried look on her soft face. "Rei-Aiko, sweetie, are you okay?" she fussed, lifting the scared little girl from Matsumato's arms.

"I want my mammy..." Rei-Aiko whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I want my mammy!"

Rei-Aiko wailed, as Retsu bit back her tears, and nodded, carrying her into the shoten. Matumato followed, casting a weary look into the shadows around the shoten. Retsu tucked Rei-Aiko into her mothers bed, and told her she would stay until she was sure all the bad things had gone. Rei-Aiko nodded, and closed her tired eyes, rolling onto her side. Retsu loked sadly at her daughter, before sighing, and stroking the little girls hair.

Karissa shot up from where she lay, her stomach churning, before she ran over to a rock, and threw up. She groaned, wiping her mouth, before she threw up again, her stomach contracting painfully.

"Oh god..." she groaned, as she felt someone rubbing her back, and pull her hair out of her face. She looked up to see Kisuke looking at her worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she looked at him, confused.

"I have absolutely no idea, Kisuke..." she whimpered, before throwing up again. He gently rubbed her back, holding her hair back from getting in the vomit. He silently vowed to take her to see Isshin as soon as she stopped hurling all over his underground cavern.

And to install some air vents into the cavern.

--

Isshin looked at the test result he had taken from Karissa, and then at Karissa herself, who sat on a chair, looking at him worried.

"Is it serious?" she asked, terrified, and Kisuke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Isshin looked at them, and gave them a big grin.

"Karissa, i am going to have to congratulate you," he said, and she looked confused. "Becasue your going to have a baby."

Karissa looked at him, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she callapsed to the floor. Isshin looked at Kisuke, and waved a hand in front of his face. Kisuke sat shock still, and Isshin gently nudged him on the arm.

Kisuke fell to the floor beside Karissa.


	21. Evil old men also short

Karissa had immediatly locked heself in the bathroom when they got to the shoten. She had refused to come out, and black butterflies sealed the door from being opened. Retsu, Isane, Matsumato and Nanao had gone back to Soul Society, so that meant Lisa and Mashiro were the one's banging on the door to get Karissa to let them in.

Kisuke stood from the side, watching worried, as the visoreds tried to break his bathroom door down. Rukia growled from where she stood, and marched forward. Her hollow bunny mask instantly formed on her face, and she kicked the door. It flew off of it's hinges,splintering around the edges, and a swarm of black butterflies filled the hall. They covered everything, before they filled the doorway with a glowing white barriar.

The sound of fluttering wings filled the entire shoten. Rukia took of her mask, and sighed. "She's being stubborn again. It'll take forever to get her out if she keeps using her zanpakutou," Rukia groaned. Kisuke sighed, and walked forward, before he placed a hand on the wall of the butterfly barrier.

"Karissa, sweetie. Please come out, this isn't good for the baby," he pacified, and he waited. The butterflies glowed, and fell into bathroom, forming Lai, and Karissa walked forward, her arms wrapped around her, sniffling. Her face was red, and she sniffed, as Kisuke wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Rukia's glare softened, and she gently patted Karissa's back. Mashiro pulled Kisuke away from her, and wedged her way between them, as did Lisa. Yoruichi smiled from the living room, her black tail swishing, as Rei-Aiko tried to catching it, grinning madly.

* * *

The four Shimai stood in front of the taicho's, and fukutaicho's.

"You four strictly disobeyed orders, and caused corruption in the ranks! What do you have to say for yourselves?" The sou-taicho boomed, and the four stood carelessly, looking like they did when in the Academy. They looked completely chilled, and all leaned against one another.

"So?" Retsu said, bored, "We used to do that anyway, what's wrong with getting back to our roots?"

The other taicho's looked at her with mixed expressions, and Matsumato smirked. Nanao giggled, and blew a kiss at Shunsui. Isane smiled at the Sou-taicho, who looked positively furious with them.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't you ever hear the load of complaints about us?" Nanao asked, "We were the stuff of nightmares to our teachers."

"That may be, but you are all standing officers in the Divisions! You are trained to have decorum and proper state!" the Sou-taicho spoke evenly, and the four women giggled.

"Nope. You know what, your a heartless old man! You don't care for anyone other than you! How you even became Sou-taicho is beyond me! You are a disgrace to the name of shinigami. What sort of Shinigami would order his fellow shinigami to return home, or face execution, when we would be returing to fight or own family. You are nothing but a monster!" Isane yelled, before she blushed and hid behind Retsu.

"Actually, I agree with her," Retsu stated. "You are the man who ordered any child born to Soul Society, must be executed. Because of you, I lost MY daughter! I gave her up! Because you are an evil person, who has to be in control of everyone's life!" she cried out, and Matsumato held her back from attacking the older man.

"Shh..." Nanao soothed, and Retsu sagged beside her, glaring at Yamamoto. Matsumato stared up at him, her arms crossing over her huge breasts.

"Sou-taicho, let us get straight to the point of the meeting. What do you want from us?" Matsumato asked, and the Sou Taicho looked down at her.

"You, have connctions with Fukutaicho Megami Karissa, correct?" he asked, and Matsumato nodded. "Very well. We want you to bring her to Soul Society, so she can take a place as Taicho of the 3rd Division."

Matsumato gasped, and the others all looked at him in disbelief.

"We taicho's, have came to the unanimous desiscion o allow the Visoreds, back into Soul Society, to reduce the threat of another war. As a sign of apology, we plan on giving Taicho Kensei, and Taicho Shinji back their previous squads, as well as Fukutaicho Megami a post as taicho," he explained, and the Taicho's all murmered between them.

"We have chosen your four to collect them, and bring them back. You have three weeks to completet your mission. Please, leave," the man dismissed, and everyone began to shuffle out of the hall, outstanded. Matsumato ran to catch up with Ukitake.

"Ukitake taicho, did you know about this?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No one knew about this, not until now!" he stated, and she looked at him, confused.

"But he said there was a vote..." she stuttered, and he scoffed good naturadly.

"Yes, but haven't you heard, that old man doesn't think about anyone other than himself." Ukitake joked, and Matsumato laughed, her expression worried.

"Karissa is not going to like this though..." she said worried.


	22. Taicho

Kisuke had always loved Karissa, whether he would admit it or not. He had always admired her grace, her beauty and her intellect. He loved the arch of her back, and the curve of her soft, ivory neck. He wanted to keep her safe, from everything, to protect her innocence. HE had failed in that, and so he had tried to fix her. Yet somehow, no matter how much he tried, he hadn't been able to help her. She had pushed him away, and turned him down harshly, yet when she had finally loved again, they had hurt her.

She had ran back to him, sobbing, and he had picked up the pieces, as any good friend would. He had resigned himself to the fact they wouldn't ever be together, and he had tried to move on. Yet when he had nearly succeeded, she had came back, and pulled him back into her life, and put herself firmly in his heart. Now, they were going to be married, and have their own baby. But, he wasn't happy, because she had to leave, to go to Soul Society.

Karissa giggled, as she spun in her new taicho's uniform, modelling it for Kisuke.

Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, but still curled at the ends. She wore a backless captains coat, which was pulled in under her breasts by a black band with a butterfly clip on it. It was white, as they all were, and went around her neck, before curving over her breasts, and at her waist, going int a sort of open skirt around her legs. The inside of it had a black rim, and was white. Under it, she wore a black mini dress. It had a layered skirt, going to mid thigh, and was off the shoulder.

Two thick, long black sleeves engulver her arms, and you could only see her finger tips. The dress crosse over at her cleavage, one half covering the other. It was safeto say, her cleavage was fully emphasized. On her feet, she wore black pumps, with an ankle strap, and her legs were bare. Lait no daici was strapped accross her back, the black butterflys on it sheath neatly placed among the pink ribbons. Some how, the fact that the ensemble was so grown up, made Karissa look younger.

She looked at Kisuke nervously, biting a pink pouted lip. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, shyly, and he stood. Walking over to her he gently kissed her.

"I love it, but why did you cut your hair again?" he asked, and she blushed. Her manicured fingers went up to a chopped lock, and she sighed.

"It was too long. It's needed a cut for a while now," she said, sadly. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly.

"If you think that, then it was for the best," he stated, and she giggled happily. "So, are you ready for this/"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it's for the grater peace, right? If i take this job, then there will be no more war between the Visoreds and the SHinigami."

He nodded, and she pulled away from him and looked in the mirror. "God, I look so young!" she laughed happily, and the door opened to reveal Rukia. "Ru-Ru! Look, they made me a taicho!" she spun, and Rukia gasped.

"You look so young!" Rukia gasped, and she laughed. Karissa blushed, and hid behind her hair. Rukia gasped when she noticed it's length.

"You cut your hair!?" she yelled, and Karissa nodded.

"Yep! You like?" she asked, and Rukia nodded.

"If you had black hair, and blue eyes, we could be sisters!" Rukia grinned cheekily, hugging Karissa. Karissa laughed, and hugged her back, as her mind drifted to when she first met Rukia.

_Rukia chased the Hollow, her zanpakutou ready to attack. Just as she went to kill it, the Hollow exploded, and disappeared. Karissa stood, her zanpakutou in her grasp, as Rukia landed beside her. Rei-Aiko gurgled from a baby carrier on Karissa's back, sticking he fist in her mouth, salive covering it. _

_"Who are you?" Rukia asked, and Karissa noticed her. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Wait! Please tell me who you are!"_

_Karissa stopped and looked at Rukia. "I am Karissa Ai Megami, who are you?" she asked, softly, and the wind whistled through the streets around them._

_"I am Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia replied. Karissa laughed._

_"Rot wood? Nice name, Ru-Ru," she giggled, and Rukia looked at her._

_"Did you just call me Ru-Ru?" she asked, her tone disbelieving, and Karissa smiled, and nodded. Rukia furrowed her brow, before smiling lightly. "No one has ever called me that before... Or anything other than Kuchiki."_

_Karissa grinned, and shrugged, before Rei-Aiko began to cry. Sighing, Karissa unclipped the babby carrier, and took Rei-Aiko out of it, who was wailing. Rukia looked at her, and furrowed her brow._

_"She looks just like someone I used to know..." Rukia muttered. _

_"Her name's Rei-Aiko, Ru-Ru," Karissa informed, and Rukia smiled again._

_"It's pretty..."_

Karissa smiled, as Rei-Aiko ran at her, and hugged her mommy tightly. "We going to Soul Society? Mammy?"

Karissa spun her, embracing her daughter, and laughing happily. "Yes we are, baby, yes we are!" Karissa laughed happily. Kisuke watched her, with a sad smile on his face. Rukia looked at him.

"What's wrong, hat'n'clogs?" she asked, looking at him. Kisuke sadly looked at her.

"I don't want to leave," he stated quietly.


	23. The End

Karissa Ai Megami sat in her office, looking at a picture on her desk of her family. Her curls, once again long, and glorious, fell around her body like silk, and her taicho's haori was slung over the back of her chair, as she tried to complete her paperwork on the Peace Treaty between the Visoreds and the Shinigami. She stared at the picture, regretfully, as one hand gently caressed her growing bump.

The picture was of everyone, with her and Kisuke at the centre, holding a giggling Rei-Aiko at her fifth birthday party. Pink balloons, and streamers flew around everywhere, and a large pink cake was just seen in the side of the picture. It had been taken by a professional photographer.

She sighed, as she looked around her dark, candle lit office, the walls lined with book shelves. The only other source of light was the large bay windows, at the far side of the room. The full moon glowed ominously outside, and she felt a strong pull in her heart to it. Looking at the documents on her desk, she looked at the window longingly, before getting up.

Waddling over to the window, she gently flipped the latch. She looked around her office, before climbing out of it, and walking to the edge of the pond. She smiled softly into the night, and her curls lifted in the breeze around her, and her dark eyes travelled to the full moon, glowing in the dusky blue sky.

She closed her eyes, and spread her arms, letting its beauty was her of all ill intent, before taking a deep heavy breath. Her eyes opened, and they glowed with happiness, as she reached up to touch the moon.

"One day... I will return, Kisuke..." she whispered, before her body exploded into a beam of light, glowign brightly. A swarm of glowing butterflies surrounded her, and liftd her soul up to the heavens, before she disappeared, and all was dark.

The loud cry of a baby filled the gardens, and the flutter of tiny wings surrounded the child, as a single gold butterfly landed over her heart. The baby looked at it, with large brown eyes, and then at the moon. The baby stared in awe, as the moon began to shine brighter, and she felt an invisible hand caress her cheek, before she was filled with warmth, and wrapped in a shimmering white blanket, that looked of be made of sheer moon silk.

Karissa's smiling form looked down at her baby, before she kissed her forehead. "So long, my child. May grace be with you always," she whispereed, before a flutter of white butterflies surrounded her transparent form, and she vanished. The baby stared up at the moon, lying on a pool of glowing butterflies, and wrapped in a sheer silk blanket, completely content, as it felt her mothers love surrounding her.

* * *

**Okay... I know.... its a mean ending. But i thought it was sweet, and I wrote it. **

Thanks for sticking with it, but this is the end for Karissa Ai Megami now. Or at least, in this story.

Love always,

LadyLady1994


End file.
